Quand le passé nous rattrape
by Leelou67
Summary: "Nous arrivons finalement à plus ou moins gérer les choses. On se reconstruit peu à peu." Voilà ce que Tecna écrivait dans son journal quatre ans après la disparition de Musa. Mais elle n'en pensait pas un seul mot. La tristesse la détruit peu à peu, tout comme les autres également. Mais il ne faut jamais abandonner. Car l'avenir sait nous jouer des tours assez surprenants...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une seconde histoire en cours, car je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour « je suis l'avatar », pour le moment…

PS : Nabu est vivant dans cette histoire.

La nuit du 21 Août 2015 restera dans la mémoire de tous. Il s'agissait de la nuit au cour de laquelle elle avait disparu. La nuit où tout a changé.

. . . . . .

21 Août, matinée.

Trois jeunes filles marchaient silencieusement dans la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, la première entama une conversation.

-Les filles, j'ai réfléchi, et je trouve que … Que les autres s'éloignent de plus en plus de nous. On dirait qu'elles nous mettent de côté. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais…

-Non, Flora, dit la deuxième, je suis d'accord avec toi. Dès que Mme Faragonda nous envoie en mission, ce sont toujours elles qui décident de qui fera quoi. Et toi, qu'en pense-tu, dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à la troisième, qui cependant continuait à regarder son téléphone.

-Musa, tu es parmi nous ?

-Oh, je… Oui, Tena, excuse-moi. Pour répondre à votre question, oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord. Mais j'ai quand même du mal à accepter le fait que Layla réagisse comme ça avec moi, alors que je … Je t'ai laissée tomber pour rester avec elle, il y cinq ans…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Musa, c'est oublié. Mais je trouve que nous devrions y mettre un terme. J'en ai assez. Pour moi, dans un groupe, il ne devrait pas y avoir de sous-groupe, et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe maintenant pour nous.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Il était temps pour lui de se venger. Après six ans enfermé sur l'île de l'Oubli, et cela à cause de la bravoure d'une gamine de quinze ans, il allait enfin refaire surface et récupérer sa gloire passée.

-Cette fois, tu ne m'échappera pas… Je connais ton nom, je connais ton visage, et je sais où tu es…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tecna entra en force dans la chambre de Bloom, où se trouvaient justement les trois personnes à qui Flora, Musa et elle-même voulaient parler.

-Les filles, il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion, toutes les six.

-Heu… Il y a un problème ?

-Ca, c'est sûr. Alors maintenant, nous allons faire quelques petites mises au point.

Bloom, Stella et Layla regardaient leurs amies sans comprendre.

-Que les choses soient claires une fois pour toutes nous en avons assez de faire tapisserie dans le groupe.

-Comment ça, « tapisserie » ? Tecna, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Si, elle l'est, reprit Flora. On dirait qu'il n'y a plus que vous trois qui comptiez vraiment. Le groupe n'est plus ce qu'il était il y a plusieurs années.

-Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire par là ?

-On en a assez, c'est tout, fit Musa. Les expéditions, c'est vous. Les tâches importantes, c'est vous aussi. Quant à nous trois, nous restons toujours de côté.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, aujourd'hui ?

-Bloom, tu le sais très bien ! Tu te crois toujours plus puissante parce que tu possèdes cette Flamme du Dragon, mais tu sais très bien que sans nous, tu n'aurais jamais pu vaincre les Trix, Valtor, ou encore les Sorciers du Cercle Noir, continua Musa.

Bloom se tut. Elle avait pris cette remarque comme une douche froide.

-Toi, Stella, tu ne penses qu'à toi, ta garde-robe, et à tes problèmes de cœur. Toujours en train de te lamenter lorsque Brandon ne fait que parler à une autre fille, ou bien lorsque les gens n'aiment pas tes créations. Mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te seulement te soucier de ton sort, ouvrir les yeux, et enfin t'apercevoir qu'il y a des gens autour de toi qui ont vraiment besoin d'aide.

-Et toi, Layla, dit Flora, je croyais que tu étais différente. Mais tu te comportes exactement comme Bloom et Stella. D'accord, ton cousin à souvent essayer de nous tuer. Oui, ta planète a failli être détruite sous la menace de Valtor. Mais ce genre de chose aurait pu arriver à n'importe laquelle d'entre nous. Nous avons toutes un jour risqué de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher et…

Elle marqua une pause et regarda la fée de la musique.

-… Et c'est déjà arrivé.

Bloom se leva de sa chaise s'avança vers Flora et lui dit

-Aurais-tu oublié que moi, j'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver ma famille entière ? J'ai failli les perdre !

-Oui, mais ils sont en vie ! La mère de Musa, elle, ne l'est plus. Alors arrête de tout ramener à toi. Tes parents sont vivant, ta sœur, ton amoureux et tes amies le sont aussi ! Tu ne vois pas que durant tout ce que tu as enduré, nous étions là pour toi ? Nous aussi, nous avons risqué nos vies pour venir te sauver des griffes de Darkar. Nous t'avons suivie à Obsidienne parce que nous voulions t'aider à retrouver tes parents. Nous étions prêtes à mourir pour toi ! Juste parce que tu étais notre amie. Mais tu ne nous as jamais vraiment rendu la pareil. Non, évidemment, quand nos familles ou nos planètes étaient en danger, c'était quand même la tienne qui passait avant tout, Bloom ! Alors maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à réparer tes erreurs, ou bien… Ou bien ce sera la fin de notre amitié.

-Et vous deux aussi, continua Tecna, en regardant Stella et Layla.

La fée de la technologie tourna les talons, suivie de Flora et Musa, et elles sortirent en claquant la porte.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Après six ans, murmura-t-il, en tendant sa main vers le sceptre.

Il se saisit du bâton lumineux et le brandit devant lui. Un tourbillon noir se forma, et on put entendre les cris et les supplications de milliers de personnes. Soudain, quelque chose en sortit. C'était un homme, assez charmant, qui fut surpris en le voyant.

-Tu as réussi… Après six ans.

-Ravi de te revoir, Tarlock.

-Moi aussi. Tu n'imagines pas l'enfer que j'ai vécu là-dedans, dit-il en désignant le tourbillon.

-Je comprends. Mais maintenant, nous allons pouvoir prendre notre revanche. Accepterais-tu de me seconder dans cette mission ?

-Avec un plaisir dont tu ne te rends pas compte. Elle va payer pour ce qu'elle nous a fait. Mais au fait, en six ans, elle a dû changer, en apparence.

-Aucun soucis à se faire là-dessus. Il se trouve que j'ai pu, par le plus grand des hasards, trouver une photo d'elle datant du mois dernier.

Il la tendis à Tarlock, qui l'observa longuement.

-Elle doit avoir dans les vingt et un ans, maintenant.

-Où est-elle ?

-A ton avis ? Là où toutes les jolies jeunes filles aux pouvoirs magiques vont à partir de seize ans.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de son ami.

-Alféa, dit-il déterminé à se venger.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

21 Août, fin de soirée.

Pas un mot n'était échangé entre les deux fées. Elles étaient encore trop perturbées parce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Un frappement discret se dit entendre, et Flora entra dans la chambre de Musa et Tecna.

-Excusez-moi, les filles, mais… Cela ne vous dérange pas que je passe la nuit ici, avec vous ?

-Bien sûr que non, Flora, tu peux rester. Après tout à l'heure, c'est normal que tu te sois éloignée de Bloom. Et toi, Musa, ça ne te déranges pas non plus, j'imagine…

Mais celle-ci était trop occupée à regarder sur son téléphone pour écouter ce que ses amies disaient.

-Musa, est-ce que ça va ?

Voyant que la fée de la musique ne lui répondait pas, Tecna se saisit d'un oreiller et le lui lança, et elle sursauta.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?

-Non, aucun, c'est juste que tu sembles assez distante depuis quelques jours… S'il y a quelque chose, nous pourrions peut-être t'aider..

-Oh, non, c'est.. Pas vraiment important… Alors, vous disiez quoi ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Alors ? Où est-elle ?

-Patience, Tarlock. Nous n'allons pas tarder à passer à l'offensive. Mais nous devrons rester le plus discrets possible. Compris ?

Tarlock marmonna quelques paroles avant de hocher la tête.

-En attendant que notre heure n'arrive, pourrais-tu me raconter brièvement ces six dernières années que tu as passé dans les plus profondes entrailles de l'Ile de l'Oubli ?

L'autre soupira.

-Comme tu veux. D'abord, quand ils nous ont séparés, ils m'ont enfermé durant plusieurs semaines dans un cachot miteux avec d'autres hors-la-loi. Ils passaient leurs journées à m'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment. J'ai longtemps résisté, bien qu'ils utilisaient les pires moyens pour me faire parler. Comme je ne disais toujours rien, ils m'ont suspendu par les poignets dans un nouveau cachot individuel, en utilisant des chaînes qui me dépossédait petit à petit de ma force vitale et de mes pouvoirs. Mais j'ai tenu bon. Ensuite, ils ont dû supposer que je savais rien de plus, alors ils m'ont envoyé dans le Dédale des Ames Perdues. Là, j'ai tenté comme j'ai pu de survivre, malgré les âmes qui tentaient de m'arracher les membres dès qu'elles me croisaient. Puis, cinq ans et demi après, tu es arrivé, et tu m'as sorti de là. Et je t'en remercie.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon meilleur ami dans cet endroit. Mais, trêve de bavardage. Nous avons une mission, et nous devons rester concentrés dessus. Nous avons une fée à capturer.

. . . . . . . .

La nuit était calme. Même un peu trop à son goût. Elle se redressa sur son lit, et observa ses amies, endormies. Elle aurait aimé faire de même, mais quelque chose la préoccupait. La fée se leva, ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, puis s'accouda au balcon commun aux deux chambres. Elle repensait à tous les évènements de la journée. D'abord, le conflit avec Bloom, Stella et Layla, puis ensuite… Cette histoire de l'Ile de l'Oubli. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais elle ignorait encore quoi. Soudain, un bruit discret se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut Layla.

-Je… Je te laisse, dit la fée des fluides en tournant les talons.

-Non, attends, Layla. Je voudrais te parler.

-Si c'est pour encore me critiquer, moi ou les autres, cela ne sert à rien. Je crois qu'on a eu notre dose, là.

-Ecoute, je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dit, car je le pensais vraiment. Mais j'aurais juste voulu savoir pourquoi tu es devenue comme ça. Quand on s'est rencontrées, je t'ai aidée et soutenue, j'ai passé du temps avec toi. J'espérais vraiment que tu t'intègres dans notre groupe. Mais par la suite, tu t'es montrée tellement distante que j'en ai finit pas conclure que tu avais décidé de passer à autre chose. Mais maintenant, moi aussi, je trouve que cette époque est révolue. Moi aussi, je veux que ça change. Alors réfléchis bien à tout ce qu'on vous a dit cet après-midi.

Elle marquai une pause, puis la prit par l'épaule.

-Tu sais que tu es toujours mon amie.

Mais celle-ci repoussa sa main, puis en la regardant avec colère, elle lui jeta

-Si tu étais vraiment mon amie, tu ne m'aurais jamais traitée comme ça.

Elle se retourna à nouveau et cette fois, elle la laissai partir. Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, elle tourna son regard vers un des fauteuils. Elle s'assit dans l'eux d'entre eux et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Elle avait trois appels manqués de son père, bien qu'elle savait déjà de quoi il souhaitait lui parler. L'Ile de l'Oubli, évidemment. Mais il était impossible que cela soit vrai. La fée redressa la tête, et c'est là qu'elle les vit. Ils se tenaient debout devant elle, en ayant l'air de rien.

-Vous… Mais, c'est… C'est impossible…

Elle se leva et se précipita contre le mur.

-On dirait qu'il faut croire aux secondes chances. Mais dans ton cas, tu n'en avais qu'une.

L'autre homme s'approcha de la fée, lui prit la tête entre les deux mains, et lui dit, d'un ton inquiétant

-Ravi de te revoir, Musa… Après six ans, tu n'as presque pas changé, c'est fou.

La fée de la musique serra les poings.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas vraiment changé en apparence, mais mes pouvoirs, eux, ont changé ! S'écria-t-elle en leur lançant son sort le plus puissant.

Cependant, Tarlock l'arrêta d'un simple mouvement de poignet.

-Lamentable. Tu sais, nous aussi, nous avons évolué. Mais maintenant, tu vas venir avec nous, et tu vas payer pour toutes ces années…

Alertées par le bruit, les cinq Winx accoururent en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Musa, que se passe-t-il ? Qui sont-ils ?

-Non, les filles, reculez ! Il ne faut pas que vous vous en mêlez, c'est mon affaire.

-Mais, nous sommes tes amies !

-Justement, il…

L'homme la coupa

-Alors comme ça, se sont tes amies… Dans ce cas, je crois que cela ferait un plaisir fou à mon ami ici présent de les faire souffrir…

Et sur ceux, Tarlock fit décoller les meubles, les projeta sur les amies de la fée de la musique, qui s'écrasèrent contre les murs.

-Non, arrêtez ! Je vous suivrai si vous les laissez en dehors de tout ça.

Tarlock lâcha prise, se tourna vers l'autre et attendit son avis.

-Parfait… Mais sache que cette proposition t'empêchera de voir à nouveau la lumière du jour.

Il prononça un sort qui attacha Musa et qui la privait de ses pouvoirs. Tecna releva la tête, bien que légèrement assommée, et vit sa meilleure amie, capturée par ces deux individus.

-M… Musa…

Avant de disparaître avec la fée, Tarlock s'exclama

-Vous ne la reverrez plus jamais… Au revoir, jeunes fées.

Puis plus rien. On n'entendait que le murmure du vent désormais devenu inquiétant. Tecna se redressa, suivie par Stella, Layla et Bloom.

-Où… Où est-elle ?

Tecna ne pouvais prononcer un seul mot. Sa meilleure amie avait été capturée sous ses yeux et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Un gémissement se fit entendre. La fée des fleurs était toujours allongée par terre.

-Flora ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mon… Mon bras est coincé…

Son bras gauche était effectivement bloqué entre le mur et le bureau qui avait été projeté sur elle. Tecna utilisa ses pouvoirs pour le déplacer et aida Flora à se relever.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Musa ?

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, la fée de la technologie fondit en larmes.

-Elle a … été… enlevée… Et je n'ai pas su la sauver…

De leur côté, Bloom, Stella et Layla étaient silencieuses également. Flora s'agenouilla, tout en tenant son bras, auprès de Tecna.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Tecna. Et nous allons la retrouver, ne t'en fait pas…

Soudain, Stella laissa échapper un petit sursaut. Elle se précipita vers la fée des fleurs, car le bras de celle-ci commençait à saigner dangereusement.

-On va… T'emmener à l'infirmerie…

. . . . . . . .

Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle se trouvait, mais cela ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille. L'endroit était sombre et humide. Comme s'ils étaient dans une sorte de grotte souterraine. Mais une chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'il avaient quitté la ville. Même qu'ils étaient peut-être un peu plus loin. A bout de force, la fée de la musique ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était attachée à un mur par les poignets et les chevilles, et elle avait du mal à bouger. Elle vit les deux s'approcher d'elle.

-Rawan, murmura-t-elle.

. . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque la fée des fleurs se réveilla, elle se redressa et vit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. Tecna était assise sur une chaise près de son lit. Elle voyait bien que le bruit incessant et régulier de l'horloge murale l'agaçait.

-Ah, Flora, tu es réveillée… Comment tu vas ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé hier ? Tout est flou dans mon esprit…

Tecna prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Eh bien, d'abord, il y a eu ces deux hommes. Ils ont fait irruption dans notre salle commune, et ils s'en sont pris à Musa. Nous avons essayé de l'aider, mais ils nous ont attaqué. C'est là que tu as été blessée. Ensuite, ils… Ils ont disparu en emportant Musa avec eux.

Flora resta muette.

-Mais tu sais, continua Tecna, je suis sûre que Musa les connaissait. Mais elle ne nous a jamais parlé d'eux.

-Elle devait sûrement avoir ses raisons…

Flora tenta de se redresser davantage, mais elle retomba rapidement sous l'effet de la douleur qu'elle éprouvait au bras. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, avant de s'apercevoir que celui-ci était bandé.

-T'en fais pas, les infirmières m'ont assuré que tu serais rétablie avant la fin du mois.

Après plusieurs minutes écoulées dans le silence le plus complet, Flora attrapa la main de son amie et lui demanda

-Est-ce que.. Est-ce que Riven a été prévenu ?

-Lui et les autres vont bientôt arriver. On ne leur a pas dit pourquoi, mais j'ai peur de la réaction qu'il aura en apprenant ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. Lui et Musa avaient vécu certains mauvais moments, mais cela ne les empêcha pourtant pas de s'aimer.

-Et… Et les autres… Qu'est-ce qu'elles en ont pensé ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Stella est passée une fois pour voir comment tu allais, mais sans plus. Je suis persuadée que le…

Elle avait du mal à prononcer ce mot.

-… Que l'enlèvement les a atteinte également.

Flora se redressa, cette fois sans trop de mal. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers le bord de son lit et se leva.

-Attends, Flora, où est-ce que tu vas ?

-A ton avis ? Je vais à sa recherche.

-Non, Flora, Madame Faragonda nous a dit de rester là, au cas où il se passerait quelque chose.

-Musa est ta meilleure amie, Tecna. Pourquoi la laisses-tu tomber ?

Voyant que la fée des fleurs avait visiblement choqué son amie en disant cela, elle tenta de se rattraper comme elle put.

-Je… Je suis désolée Tecna. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais il faut qu'on la retrouve.

-Tu as raison, Flora. Il faut que je me reprenne et qu'on y aille. Mais avec ton bras…

-Je me débrouillerais. Allez, dépêche-toi. Il faut y aller avant que la directrice ne s'en aperçoive.

. . . . . . . .

Faragonda faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Ce que lui avaient dit les Winx ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'une de ses meilleures élèves avaient été enlevée par… Par un des plus dangereux mages noirs de tous les temps. Elle se dirigea soudainement vers son ordinateur afin d'entrer en visio-conférence avec les directeurs des autres écoles, qui répondirent une dizaine de seconde plus tard.

-Que se passe t-il, Faragonda, s'exclama Griffin, j'étais en train de donner un cours important à mes apprenties sorcières.

-Moi aussi, je donnais cours, enchaîna Saladin. Tu as déjà appelé six de mes meilleurs éléments pour qu'ils viennent jusqu'à ton école. Alors, quel est le problème ?

-Il s'agit de Rawan.

-Que… Rawan ? Pourquoi ?

-Il est de retour.

. . . . . . . .

-Timmy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi le vaisseau ne vole plus ?

-Un problème technique. Ce sera réglé dans maximum deux heures.

Hélia, Riven et Nabu descendirent du vaisseau et se mirent à discuter.

-A votre avis, pourquoi Faragonda voudrait nous voir ? Je veux dire, les Winx auraient très bien pu nous faire passer elles-mêmes un message…

-Je n'en sais rien, mais cela doit être vraiment important. T'as entendu la façon dont elle parlait ?

-Oui, j'ai remarqué. J'espère que ce n'est rien de vraiment très grave… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Riven ?

Le spécialiste ténébreux ne répondit pas. Il était dans ses pensées, et quelque chose semblait le tracasser. Nabu s'approcha de lui et lui fit une tape sur l'épaule.

-Ça va, Riven ?

-Oh, oui, excuse-moi. Oui, ça va. Enfin, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

-De quel genre ?

-Du genre… Comme s'il était arrivé quelque chose aux filles…

. . . . . . . .

Au bout d'environ une heure et demi, les deux fées avaient stoppé leurs recherches. Elles avaient en même temps peur que cet homme ait dit vrai, et qu'elles ne reverraient plus jamais leur amie. Elles décidèrent de retourner à Alféa, là où Mme Faragonda les attendait.

-Jeune filles, je vous avait ordonné de ne pas quitter l'école.

Flora et Tecna baissèrent la tête.

-Mais en vue des circonstances, je ne vous en veux pas. Il est bien normal que vous cherchez à retrouver votre amie. Maintenant, suivez-moi. Les deux autres directeurs sont là, et vos amis de la Fontaine rouge ne vont pas tarder, eux-non plus.

-Madame, dit Tecna en suivant la directrice, qui étaient ces deux hommes ?

-Je vais te l'expliquer dès que nous serons tous rassemblés, Tecna.

. . . . . . . .

-Ah, vous voilà enfin, les garçons, dit Saladin en allant à la rencontre de ses élèves. Dépêchez-vous, on vous attendait pour commencer.

Les six spécialistes suivirent leur directeur jusqu'au bureau de la doyenne d'Alféa, puis Saladin frappa à la porte et ils entrèrent. Contrairement à l'habitude, les Winx ne se précipitèrent pas dans les bras de leur amoureux, mis à part Tecna, qui se jeta en larmes dans ceux de Timmy.

-Que.. Tecna, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La fée de la technologie ne répondit pas, et elle se contenta de serrer son petit ami dans les bras. Riven s'avança vers la doyenne et demanda

-Madame Faragonda, que s'est-il passé ? Et où est Musa ?

La directrice retira ses lunettes et soupira.

-Jeunes hommes, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave hier soir.

. . . . . . . .

La fée de la musique se réveilla brusquement. Elle avait espéré que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, et qu'elle allait se réveiller auprès de ses amies, mais… Tout était bien réel. Elle tentait de se détacher, mais des chaînes lui entaillaient les poignets. Elle cria de douleur, puis se calma. Elle observa attentivement les alentours. Apparemment, elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cellule désaffectée. Soudain, une lumière vive fit son apparition, et elle fut éblouie sur le moment. Une fois qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit qu'il y avait d'autres chaînes accrochées au mur voisin. Soudain, elle entendit un grincement, et vit Tarlock, accoudé contre la grille.

-Tarlock… Cela faisait longtemps.

-Effectivement, Musa. Je vois qu'à part la coupe de cheveux, tu n'as pas vraiment changé…

-On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi. Tu es absolument… Bah, je ne trouve pas de mot pour qualifier ton physique actuel. Oh, mais attends, si, j'ai trouvé je vais tellement te refaire le portrait quand je serais libre qu'on ne saura même plus te reconnaître.

-Tu peux toujours parler, car tu n'es pas prête de ressortir un jour d'ici. Du moins, pas vivante.

La fée de la musique laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.

-Quoi, encore ? Qu'est-ce qui tu fais rire comme ça ?

-Non, c'est juste que tu parles comme si tu étais un homme vraiment puissant alors que j'ai réussi à t'enfermer quand j'avais quinze ans... Alors excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas vraiment persuadée de tes fameux « talents ». C'est à se demander si tu en a vraiment…

Cette réplique était de trop pour le sorcier. Celui-ci se précipita vers Musa et lui empoigna la gorge. Il la tint ainsi durant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'une voix ne l'ordonne d'arrêter.

-Ça suffit, Tarlock. Relâche-la. Ne la tue pas avant l'heure. Pas avant qu'elle ait goûté à notre vengeance…

. . . . . . . .

-Madame Faragonda, répéta Riven, où est Musa ?

-Nous allons y venir. Mais il faut commencer au commencement. Tout d'abord les deux hommes qui ont fait irruption dans notre école.

-Qui étaient-ils ?

-Il s'agissait de Rawan, un des sorciers les plus puissants de la Dimension Magique, et de Tarlock, un maître des ombres incontesté, continua Griffin.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Bloom, qu'est-ce qu'ils nous voulaient ? Et d'où viennent-ils ?

-Il y a six ans, il y a eu une guerre absolument atroce sur une des planètes de la dimension magique. Celle-ci avait été presque entièrement détruite, et cela par la faute des deux sorciers que vous avez vu la nuit précédente.

-Et… Et quelle planète était-ce, Madame ?

-Il s'agissait de Melody.

Les Winx et les spécialistes en restèrent bouche bée.

-Attendez, dit Hélia, vous voulez dire qu'une des planètes les plus importante de la dimension a failli disparaître, et qu'aucun de nous était au courant ?

-C'est exact, reprit Saladin. Cela n'a pas été facile, mais nous avons tout fait pour ne pas alerter les planètes alentour. Seuls les souverains l'ont su.

-Est-ce quelqu'un va me dire où est Musa ?

Madame Faragonda releva la tête vers Riven, le regarda dans les yeux, et finit par lui dire

-Je suis profondément désolée, Riven, mais… Musa a été enlevée par ces deux hommes.

Sous le choc, le spécialiste recula, se retourna, courut vers la porte et sortit en trombe, suivit de Nabu, décidé à aider Riven.

Après quelques instants de silence, Flora s'exclama

-Madame Faragonda, comment ces deux hommes ont-ils été arrêtés ? Était-ce vous, ainsi que le reste de la compagnie de la lumière ?

-Oh, non, nous n'avons pas su intervenir dans cette histoire, Flora. C'était la bravoure et le courage d'une seule personne qui ont permis de sauver cette planète.

-Que… Une personne ? Mais qui ?

-Personne ne sait vraiment. On ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, nous avons seulement pu connaître son prénom.

-Et quel était-ce ?

-C'était une adolescente comme les autres, âgée de tout juste quinze ans, continua-t-elle sous le regard de plus en plus surpris des Winx. Elle se nommait Maisy. Maisy Dilorentis. Mais personne ne l'a jamais vue.

-Non, dit une voix assez discrète. Moi, je la connaissais.

Tous les visages se tournèrent sur la fée de la Technologie, qui faisait tout pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer.

-Tecna ? Comment ça, tu la connais ? Depuis quand ?

-Cela fait bien plusieurs années… Mais elle ne m'avait jamais parlé d'une telle chose. Jamais.

-Où est-elle, continua Griffin, si nous la retrouvions, nous pourrions les arrêter une nouvelle fois et retrouver votre amie.

-C'est.. C'est justement là que cela pose problème. Je ne sais pas où elle est, elle a… Disparu.

-Quoi, comment cela ?

-Parce que cette Maisy, vous la connaissez aussi. Maisy est Musa.

. . . . . . . .

Riven était assis sur un banc dans le jardin d'Alféa, et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Nabu s'installa à côté de lui, et lui tint l'épaule.

-Ecoute, Riven, on va la retrouver, je te le promets.

-Non, Nabu, ne me le promets pas. Parce que si on ne la retrouve pas, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Pas plus que je ne me le pardonnerais à moi-même.*

-Je suis là pour t'aider, Riven, je suis ton meilleur ami, et tu peux me faire confiance. Et je te promets qu'on la retrouveras.

Riven leva la tête et regarda Nabu.

-Merci, lui dit-il simplement.

. . . . . . . .

Même Mme Faragonda ne trouvait pas les mots pour ce que la fée de la Technologie venait de lui apprendre.

-Qu… Je… C'était Musa qui… Qui les avait vaincus et enfermés par le passé ?

-Oui, Madame. Elle m'a un jour dit qu'elle s'était appelée, il y a plusieurs années, Maisy Dilorentis. A aucun moment elle ne m'a avoué une telle chose, par contre.

La directrice retomba sur sa chaise et soupira.

-Tout s'explique, alors…

-Comment ça, Madame ?

-Si Rawan et Tarlock se sont échappés et ont capturé votre amie, c'est simplement pour se venger de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six ans… Ce qui rendra notre tâche plus difficile que prévue.

. . . . . . . .

-Rawan, laisse-moi partir ! Que je sois toujours en vie ou déjà morte, mes amis finiront par me trouver.

-Tu peux toujours parler. Tout ce que tu dis ne m'importe guère.

Musa baissa la tête, tout en essayant de ne pas s'imaginer le pire, mais cela lui était impossible. Elle avait enfermé les deux sorciers six ans auparavant, mais la tâche se révélait plus difficile cette fois ci, car ils se trouvaient en position de force. Puis elle pensa à Riven. Ils vivaient justement des moments plus agréables, depuis quelques temps, alors elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer dans quel état il pouvait être.

-Riven, j'aimerais tant que tu sois là, murmura-t-elle.

. . . . . . . .

Une fois les Winx parties, Madame Faragonda resta dans son bureau en compagnie des deux directeurs.

-Que comptes-tu faire, Faragonda, questionna Griffin.

-J'imagine que je n'ai plus le choix, et que je devrais faire comme il y a six ans en ce qui concerne les élèves…

-Tu vas… Fermer l'école ? Mais jusqu'à quand ?

-Jusqu'à ce que cette menace ne soit terminée. Les jeunes fées courent de très graves dangers en restant ici. En attendant, je vais les renvoyer chez elles.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais faire de même avec mes élèves. Les jeunes sorcières de mon école ne sont pas assez expérimentées.

Saladin hocha la tête, en approuvant les décisions de ses collègues.

-Mais, maintenant ?

-Quoi, maintenant ?

-Comment allons-nous retrouver Musa ? Elle peut être n'importe où…

. . . . . . . .

-Tecna, pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit à personne ?

-Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ces deux sorciers, alors je ne l'ai jamais jugé utile… Mais comment la retrouver ? Nous n'avons aucune piste…

-Ecoute, dit Flora, cela nous prendra peut-être plusieurs semaines, mais nous allons faire tout notre possible pour mettre la main sur ces-deux là, et récupérer Musa saine et sauve.

-Par où commencer ? On ne sait même pas où ils sont… Combien il y a-t-il de chances de la retrouver ?

. . . . . . . .

Galatéa se réveilla en sursauts. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il y avait du mouvement dehors. Certaines élèves portaient leurs valises et attendaient les autocars.

-Mais… Pourquoi tout le monde s'en va ?

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, puis entra. Il s'agissait de la surveillante Griselda et de Mme Faragonda.

-Madame la Directrice, que se passe-t-il ?

-Il y a eu un problème et les élèves doivent être renvoyées chez elles quelques temps.

-Mais, pourquoi, Madame ?

La Directrice soupira.

-Je crois qu'en temps de princesse de Melody, fit Griselda, elle a le droit de savoir.

-Savoir quoi ?

Faragonda lui attrapa l'épaule.

-Tu souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six ans, sur Melody ?

-Je… B… Bien sûr…

-Alors assieds-toi. Nous devons te parler.

. . . . . . . .

-Qu'as-tu prévu de faire ?

-Je n'en sais encore rien, Tarlock. Nous verrons bien avec le temps. Comment se porte notre invitée ?

-Bien. Elle ne cesse d'envoyer des ondes sonores à travers le sol afin que quelqu'un sache qu'elle est là, mais elle peut toujours essayer…

Rawan se retourna et regarda son ami.

-Ne la sous-estime pas, Tarlock. Elle est plus puissante que tu ne le crois. Retournes-y en empêche-la de bouger.

L'autre bougonna, mais s'exécuta. Une fois arrivé à la cellule, il regarda la fée de la musique d'un air supérieur.

-Regarde un peu dans quel état tu t'es mise… Si tu ne nous avait jamais arrêtés, tu ne serais pas là, à te vider de tes pouvoirs…

. . . . . . . .

La princesse de Melody sortit en courant de sa chambre. Elle venait d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son amie. Alors qu'elle continuait à courir, elle tomba (littéralement) sur Flora et Tecna.

-Galatéa, pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?

Ne pouvant répondre, elle se jeta dans les bras de la fée des fleurs et éclata en sanglots.

-Vous… Vous savez ce qui est…

-Oui, on sait.

Flora tenta de réconforter Galatéa, bien qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, elle aussi, c'était d'imiter Galatéa, mais elle se retint de pleurer et tourna la tête vers Tecna.

-On va la retrouver, affirma la fée de la technologie. Je pars dans une heure à sa recherche.

-Je t'interdis d'y aller seule, fit Flora. Je t'accompagne.

Galatéa essuya ses larmes, et dit

-Moi aussi, je veux venir avec vous.

-Non, Galatéa. C'est trop dangereux. Tu n'es qu'un fée Believix, alors que nous, nous sommes déjà au niveau Bloomix.

-Musa était mon amie aussi. Et en plus, elle m'a sauvé la vie, il y a trois ans. Alors je vous accompagne.

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus trop le choix. Mais dépêche-toi d'aller t'habiller. Nous t'attendrons près du portail.

. . . . . . .

…

*Clin d'œil à la série Castle, lors de l'enlèvement d'Alexis.


	3. Chapter 3

26 Mai 2016

La fée des fleurs respira un grand cou. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle, sur Lymphéa. Elle marcha quelques temps entre les lilas fleuris et les plantations de roses blanches. Il y avait enfin une partie d'elle qui était heureuse. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta devant une habitation assez élégante, puis elle frappa à la porte et entra dans cette maison.

-Maman, papa ? Vous êtes là ?

Pas de réponse. Ses yeux vagabondèrent dans la pièce, puis elle aperçut un mot laissé par son père sur la table, adressé à sa petite sœur, lui disant qu'après les cours, elle devait les rejoindre, lui et sa mère, au laboratoire. Flora attrapa une pomme, puis elle sortit en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison. Au bout du jardin, il y avait une immense serre, là où ses parents faisaient toutes sortes d'expériences florales. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin en repensant à Hélia. Elle ne l' avait pas vu depuis près de deux mois. Elle reprit le contrôle de ses esprits, et continua à marcher, avant d'entrer dans la serre.

-Maman, c'est moi, où es-tu ?

-Flora, tu es rentrée ! Cela faisait si longtemps, fit sa mère en la prenant dans les bras. Nous avions tellement hâte de te revoir.

-Tu m'as manquée, maman. Où est papa ?

-Il est dans l'arrière fond. Je t'accompagne, si tu veux.

-Non merci, ça va aller.

Elle zigzagua entre les plantes et les tables basses, avant de trouver son père, assis sur une chaise, en tenant une épuisette ente ses deux mains.

-Salut, papa.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, il manqua de lâcher le flacon, mais se ressaisit juste à temps, le déposa et prit sa fille dans les bras.

-Bonjour, Flora. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais revenir.

-En fait, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu souhaiterais ?

-Pourrais-tu m'obtenir une audience auprès du roi ?

. . . . . . . .

Après un bref instant au téléphone, le père de Flora parvint à lui obtenir une audience avec le roi de Lymphéa, bien que sa fille ne lui avait pas dit la cause. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle arriva au palais, là où l'attendait le couple royal, ainsi que la princesse Krystal, comme Flora l'avait espéré. Elle fit la révérence.

-Votre Majesté, dit-elle en s'adressant au roi, pourriez-vous m'accorder quelques minutes, pour que je m'entretienne avec la princesse ?

-Faites.

Krystal se leva, puis emmena Flora dans une autre pièce, afin qu'elles se parlent en privé.

-Comment vas-tu, Flora ? Cela faisait longtemps.

-Je ne suis pas là pour bavarder de tout et de rien. Je suis là pour savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de l'attaque de Melody d'il y a sept ans.

-Je… Je n'en avais pas le droit, mes parents me l'ont interdit. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse autant ?

-Parce que cette mystérieuse fille qui avait sauvé sa planète, c'était Musa. Et elle a été enlevée il y a neuf mois à cause de ça.

Krystal fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

-Est-ce que… C'est pour cela que Faragonda nous a renvoyées chez nous ?

-Oui. Mais ma meilleure amie a disparu et je ne cesse de la chercher partout.

-Je suis désolée pour elle Flora, mais je ne peux rien. Vraiment.

. . . . . . . .

Tecna reçu un coup de téléphone de la part de Bloom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Merci pour l'accueil. Bon, il faut qu'on vous parle, à toi, Flora, et les garçons.

-C'est vraiment important ?

-Oui.

-J'appelle Flora et j'arrive dans dix minutes.

. . . . . . . .

-Oh, c'est Layla, il faut que j'y aille. A tout à l'heure, Riven.

Le spécialiste ténébreux ne répondit pas à la phrase de son ami. Il pensait sans cesse à Musa. Elle lui manquait tant. Avec l'aide des autres, il n'avait jamais abandonné, mais cela devenait trop dur à supporter.

 _-Riven…_

Il releva la tête, mais il n'y avait personne. Il pensait que cela devait être le fruit de son imagination.

 _-Riven, j'ai besoin de toi…_

-M… Musa, c'est toi ?

 _-N'abandonne pas, je suis toujours là…_

-Je refuse de t'abandonner. Je continuerais à te chercher et je te retrouverais. Je te le promets.

Il se leva, et appela son ami.

-Attends, Nabu. Je t'accompagne.

. . . . . . . .

Le silence était pesant. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoi que ce soit. Soudain, une nouvelle personne se joignit au groupe. Il s'agissait de Galatéa.

-Désolée pour le retard. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Bloom s'élança.

-On a quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Voilà, on… Nous arrêtons les recherches.

Flora, Tecna et Galatéa n'en revinrent pas.

-Vous quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

-Cela fait des mois que l'on cherche Musa, et nous n'avons toujours aucune piste. Peut-être qu'en fait, nous avons cherché tout ce temps pour rien.

Là, ce fut Riven qui s'emporta.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça, Bloom ? Musa était ton amie, comment peux-tu penser la laisser tomber ?

-Calme-toi, Riven, fit Sky.

-Et pourquoi ? Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un en ayant peur de ne jamais le ou la revoir. Non, évidemment. Ta Bloom est surprotégée 24 heures sur 24, parce qu'elle a « soi-disant » le pouvoir le plus puissant au monde. Alors, non, je ne me calmerais pas, parce que Bloom n'est pas une amie fidèle. Il n'y en a toujours que pour elle.

Il se dirigea vers Tecna, Flora et Galatéa, avant de poursuivre

-Si vous pensez comme Bloom, qu'il n'y a presque plus d'espoir, allez-y, suivez-la. Mais si, au contraire, vous êtes persuadés que nous la retrouverons, quel que soit le temps que cela prenne, venez avec nous.

Layla, Stella, Sky et Brandon se retournèrent vers Bloom, tandis que Timmy et Hélia se rangèrent du côté de leur ami. Seul Nabu resta au milieu. Il regarda longuement sa petite amie, avant de lui dire

-Au revoir, Layla.

Puis il partit en direction du groupe de Riven, ce qui les laissa complètement abasourdis.

-M… Mais… Nabu, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

Il épia chaque membre qui avait rejoint la fée de la Flamme du Dragon, avait de finir

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâches. Vous laissez tomber une de vos amies, en sachant très bien qu'elle, elle ne vous aurait jamais laissé tomber, quelles que soient les tensions entre le groupe.

Nabu tourna la tête vers Layla.

-Je t'aime, Layla. Mais Je ne peux pas croire que tu abandonnes une amie qui t'a tendu la main quand tu étais seule, une amie qui t'as confié ses plus grandes peurs. A part toi, dans votre groupe, Musa était ma meilleure amie. Alors non, je n'abandonne pas, et j'aiderais ceux qui y croient. Car l'espoir est la seule chose qui nous reste, à présent.

Il se retourna, puis partit avec les autres.

. . . . . . . .

Elle était assise à son bureau et regardait par la fenêtre. Le fait de voir arriver seulement une partie du groupe ne la rassura guère, alors elle descendit et alla à leur rencontre.

-Où est le reste de votre groupe ?

-Ils abandonnent. Ils n'essayent même plus. Mais nous, nous allons continuer, et nous finiront par retrouver Musa.

-J'ai confiance en vous. Je sais que vous en êtes capables, fit Mme Faragonda.

. . . . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4

« Nous sommes le 19 Août 2019. L'hôpital est plein à craquer. Nous retrouvons de plus en plus de personnes dans le besoin depuis que Rawan a pris le pouvoir. Il est très difficile de travailler dans des conditions pareils. Nous faisons de notre mieux pour aider toutes ces personnes dans le besoin, mais il se peut que parfois, nous n'y arrivons pas…

Dans deux jours, cela fera quatre ans. Quatre ans que ma meilleure amie a disparu sans laisser aucune trace. Nous n'avons jamais abandonné, bien que l'espoir semble s'évaporer de jours en jours. »

Tecna referma le cahier dans lequel elle écrivait, et rejoignit Flora dans le laboratoire. Celle-ci était en train d'expérimenter un tout nouveau remède.

-Salut Flora. Je te dérange ?

-Non. Comment ça se passe, du côté des patients ?

-Comme toujours. Il y en a de plus en plus chaque jour. Mais nous tenons bon.

-Rappelle-moi le jour où nous avons décidé de fonder cet hôpital, avec Galatéa, Riven, Hélia, Timmy et Nabu.

-Ce que nous avons décidé de faire c'était uniquement pour protéger les personnes dans le besoin. Depuis que Rawan dirige la dimension magique, rien ne va plus.

Flora retira le masque de protection qu'elle portait, s'assit sur une chaise et soupira.

-Trois ans et trois-cents soixante-quatre jours. Mais toujours rien.

-Tu baisses les bras ?

-Je ne sais pas. Regarde où cela nous a vraiment menées. Le Winx Club a complètement disparu, et nous avons coupé les ponts avec presque tout le monde.

-Flora, s'il te plait. Regarde plutôt où nous en sommes maintenant. Regarde tout ce que l'on a fait. Ne crois-tu pas que Musa aurait certainement fait la même chose si s'était l'une de nous qui avait disparu ?

-Tu as probablement raison, comme toujours. C'est juste que… Elle me manque tellement…

Tecna prit son amis dans les bras.

-A moi aussi, elle me manque. A moi aussi.

. . . . . . . .

Nabu, Hélia et Timmy était en route pour une nouvelle mission. Tecna leur avait localisé une urgence. Dans le vaisseau régnait un silence de mort depuis une demi-heure.

-On y est presque, les gars. Préparez-vous.

Le vaisseau atterrit en douceur sur la terre ferme, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

-Allez, Hélia, on y va, fit Nabu.

Depuis presque trois ans maintenant, les trois spécialistes travaillaient pour l'hôpital de Flora, Tecna et Galatéa.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver une personne blessée, dissimulée derrière des rochers. Elle avait visiblement essayé de se défendre. Hélia sortit une talkie-walkie de sa poche et dit

-Ca y est, Timmy, on l'. Prépare-toi à décoller, on revient.

Alors qu'ils portaient la personne accidentée, Nabu s'arrêta net, et tourna la tête vers une sorte de crevasse horizontale.

-Nabu, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si… Si je sentais quelque chose… Retourne au vaisseau, je vais voir. Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net.

Hélia s'empressa de rejoindre Timmy, tandis que l'autre spécialiste s'enfonça dans la grotte. Il y faisait sombre et très humide. Il continua d'avancer prudemment, tout en ignorant ce qu'il allait trouver. Il allumer une lampe-torche, et lorsqu'il vit ce qui gisait à ses pied, il s'empressa de prévenir ses deux amis. Hélia accourut quelques minutes après. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Nabu, qui sortit à son tour son talkie-walkie.

-Timmy, on vient de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Rapproche le vaisseau de la grotte.

Hélia attrapa la main de la personne tout en restant concentré.

-Pouls très faible. Cas d'urgence numéro huit. On prévient les filles.

. . . . . . . .

-Oui, ok. Mmh. Oui, je leur dit. A tout de suite.

Galatéa raccrocha et se précipita vers le local de pause des infirmières.

-Anna, Emily, préparez vite un brancard. On a une code huit.

. . . . . . . .

Une fois montés dans le vaisseau, Nabu s'empressa de couvrir la jeune personne qu'il venait de trouver.

-Elle respire ?

-Tout juste. Et regarde dans quel état est son visage.

Effectivement, celui était rouge de cicatrices et noircit par la terre qui s'étalait de son front jusqu'à son cou.

. . . . . . . .

-On a besoin d'une chambre libre tout de suite !

Galatéa continuait de courir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne Tecna et Flora.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Les gars viennent de trouver une nouvelle personne, visiblement très affaiblie. J'ai envoyé Anna et Emily chercher un brancard, puis on l'installera dans une chambre individuelle pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop oppressée parmi les autres patients.

-Parfait. Préviens-nous quand elle arrivera.

. . . . . . . .

-Vous m'entendez ?

Nabu tenta d'enlever la terre du visage de la jeune femme, et soudain, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de retomber allongée.

-Vous allez bien ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le spécialiste, puis rouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci était d'un violet magnifique.

-Ne vous en faites pas, on va vous aider. Vous allez être conduite à l'hôpital.

. . . . . . . .

-La patient a été installée dans la chambre numéro 134.

-Merci Emily. Je vais prévenir Tecna.

La princesse de Melody marcha durant quelques minutes dans le couloir principal, puis elle interpela la fée de la Technologie.

-Elle est réveillée ? Parfais, je vais lui rendre visite.

Tecna tenait toujours à rencontrer chacun des patients de l'hôpital, bien que cette fois-ci, elle sentait comme quelque chose d'étrange. Une fois arrivée devant la porte numéro 134, elle frappa doucement contre celle-ci puis entra dans la chambre individuelle. La patiente lui tournait le dos, et était assis la face vers la fenêtre.

-Laissez-moi repartir, fit celle-ci. Il faut que je m'en aille.

Sa voix était abîmée, comme si elle avait passé sa vie à crier.

-Vous n'êtes pas en état. On vous a trouvée à moitié mourante dans une crevasse. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Et pourquoi cela vous intéresserais ? Je veux parler à votre supérieur hiérarchique.

-Vous êtes en train de vous y adresser. Je suis Mme Anderson.

La jeune femme se tut durant quelques instants.

-Je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit-elle.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Et arrête de me tutoyer, tu te rends vraiment ridicule, Tecna.

La fée de la technologie releva la tête des notes qu'elle prenait.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

La patiente se leva. Puis se retourna. Et Tecna lâcha son calepin.

. . . . . . . .

-Vous croyez qu'elle va mieux ?

-Qui ça ?

-Cette fille, que nous avons retrouvée dans une grotte.

-Je l'espère… Il y avait un truc, chez elle… Ses yeux. J'avais l'impression de la connaître.

-Qui sait, peut-être l'avais-tu déjà croisée dans la rue, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Peut être…

. . . . . . . .

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la fée de la Technologie. Elle ne pensa même pas à ramasser son calepin. Elle marcha vers la patiente et elle la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme pleurait également.

-Tu m'as tant manqué, Musa…

. . . . . . . .

-Message de Tecna, les gars. On y va !

-On va où ?

-Elle nous demande de passer chercher Riven, et de la rejoindre à l'hôpital.

-Ça doit être vraiment important pour qu'elle nous demande de venir.

. . . . . . . .

-Je… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire… Après quatre ans… Comment vas-tu ?

-Honnêtement, mal. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru tomber sur toi.

-Il faut que je prévienne Flora et Galatéa.

-Elles sont ici ? Mais comment cela se fait ?

-On travaille ensemble. Ainsi qu'avec Hélia, Timmy, Nabu et Riven. Quand je pense que les autres ont stoppé leurs recherches… Mais nous sept restions persuadés que tu étais toujours en vie.

La fée de la Musique se tut. Elle était heureuse de savoir que Riven avait reçu son message, trois ans auparavant.

. . . . . . . .

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les gars ? Oh, salut Riven.

-C'est Tecna, qui nous a appelés, mais on ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Flora. Elle a demandé à nous voir également. Ce serait à propos de la patiente de la chambre 134…

-C'est celle qu'on a amené ce matin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de particulier, questionna Riven.

-Nous l'avons retrouvée à demi-morte au fond d'une grotte, ce matin. Mais c'est étrange, fit Nabu, parce que j'avais l'impression de…

Il arrêta brusquement de parler.

-L'impression de quoi ?

-Oh, non, rien, ça m'étonnerais. Bon, on y va ?

. . . . . . . .

-Attends, Tecna, je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de les voir tous, là, maintenant.

Il y eu un court temps de pose, avant que Tecna ne questionne sa meilleure amie

-Excuses-moi, Musa, c'est un peu tôt, mais j'aimerais savoir où étais-tu, pendant ces quatre dernière années ?

La fée de la Musique ne répondit pas.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Non, c'est juste que je préfèrerais vous en parler une fois que nous serons tous réunis. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à le raconter plusieurs fois.

Tecna lui prit la main.

-Mais maintenant, nous allons veiller sur toi.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

Un frappement se fit entendre. Tecna hésita à se lever et à lâcher la main de Musa, comme si elle avait peur que celle-ci ne disparaisse à nouveau. Finalement, elle se détacha de la poigne de son amie et se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'un blanc éclatant assez effrayant.

« Il faudrait que l'on repeigne cette fichue porte » songea-t-elle.

Elle tendit la main vers la poignée de celle-ci, en gardant les yeux rivés sur Musa, qui étais en train de se lever et de se diriger vers la grande fenêtre de laquelle émanait un grand flot de lumière. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et six visages regardèrent la fée de la Technologie d'un air assez inquiétant.

-Tecna, que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

-Euuuh… Eh bien… Oui et non… Enfin, c'est compliqué… Il vaut mieux que vous entriez vous-même afin de m'éviter de tout vous expliquer, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Vous… Vous risquez d'avoir un choc…

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, et les six personnes scrutèrent la personne qui se tenait dos à eux, face à la fenêtre.

-Ah, c'est vous, dit Hélia. Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux.

Musa ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé. C'était la deuxième aujourd'hui qui la tutoyait, bien que cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient.

-Tecna, qu'est-ce qui la fait rire ? Euh, Tecna, ça va ?

La fée de la Technologie, elle aussi, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

-Je dois t'avouer, Hélia, que cela fait bizarre de t'entendre me tutoyer.

-Comment cela se fait qu'elle connaisse mon nom, Tecna ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, Musa reprit

-Eh, oui, Hélia, je te connais. Ainsi que les personnes qui t'accompagnent. Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a avec toi Timmy, Nabu, Galatéa, Flora et… Et Riven.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous tous nous connaître ?

-Je sais que toi, Hélia, cela fait plus de huit ans que tu es en couple avec la fée des Fleurs. Lorsque tu l'as rencontrée, tu dessinais des oiseaux dans ton carnet de croquis, ceux-ci entourés de fougères que Flora a immédiatement remarquées.

Ils en restèrent tous les deux bouche bée, tandis que Tecna se contentait de garder son sourire en coin.

-Galatée, toi, tu es la princesse de Melody. Une planète qui a failli être détruite il y a environ dix ans. Tu as failli perdre la vie dans la bibliothèque d'Alféa il y a plus de sept ans. C'était de justesse que tu t'en es sortie.

-Mais que… bredouilla Galatée.

-Et il y a Nabu, aussi. Qui était promis à une princesse. La princesse d'Andros, pour être exacte. Tu l'a demandée en mariage le jeudi 14 mai 2014. Elle a accepté. Mais en vue des circonstances, ce mariage ne s'est jamais fait. Dommage.

-Ce n'est pas…

-J'en connais aussi sur une des dirigeante de l'hôpital. Mme Anderson.

Tecna hocha la tête.

-Tu es la fée de la Technologie, et tu es en couple avec Timmy, ici présent, depuis neuf ans et demi. Alors, oui, je vous connais tous. Mais maintenant, c'est à vous de me dire si vous me connaissez.

Flora retomba en arrière, et heureusement qu'il y avait une chaise derrière. Galatéa était incapable de bouger. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Seul Riven s'avança vers la jeune femme face à la fenêtre et lui attrapa la main.

-Et qu'as-tu à dire sur moi, fit-il.

-Il y a neuf ans et demi, tout comme Timmy, tu as rencontré un groupe de jeunes filles assez paumées, et tu les as suivi. Dans ce groupe, il y en avait une qui t'aimais secrètement, et il lui a fallu deux ans pour qu'elle parvienne à t'avouer ses sentiments. Elle avait peut-être mal choisi son moment, car tu venais de te précipiter devant elle pour la protéger, et tu étais à demi-inconscient.

-Et quoi d'autre ?

-Hypnotisé, tu as failli la tuer, un an plus tard. Mais ton amour étant plus fort, elle a survécu. Depuis, vous ne vous quittiez plus, bien qu'il vous arrivait souvent de vous disputer. Mais il y a quatre ans, cette fée a disparu, durant une nuit. Mais bien qu'elle était retenue prisonnière, elle n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Vraiment. Et elle t'aime toujours.

-Dans ce cas…

Riven l'attira contre lui et la regarda longuement dans les yeux.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Et il l'embrassa. Cela faisait longtemps que tous les deux en rêvaient. Après avoir passé deux minutes tenus dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, bien que ces deux minutes leur parurent être une éternité, Musa se tourna vers les autres et leur dit simplement

-Vous m'avez tous tellement manqué…

. . . . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Après une nouvelle nuit d'insomnie, la femme se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers sa machine à café. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle ne travaillait plus. Cela lui manquait.

Une, puis deux, trois tasses de café plus tard, elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et fit apparaître le journal quotidien.

-Encore et toujours la même chose… Des publicités, des nouvelles ridicules… Et les lignes de connexion sont encore coupées. Génial.

Elle s'attarda cependant sur un des articles. Un article proposant des jobs. Il y avait une phrase qui ne ressemblait pourtant pas à une annonce

 _A F*_

 _Hôpital à 14 heures_

 _Prévenez Gr* et S_

 _De F*, T* et G*_

Elle se doutait évidemment des auteurs de cette phrase, et savait également que cela lui était destiné. Elle s'habilla, se dissimula sous une immense cape et sortit à la recherche de ses deux anciens collègues.

. . . . . . . .

Cela faisait environ cinq minutes que Flora et Galatéa tenait la fée de la Musique dans leurs bras.

-Nous n'avons jamais cessé de penser à toi. Tu nous as tellement manquée…

-Vous aussi, vous m'avez manquées.

Tecna, qui était sortie deux minutes, revint dans la chambre en annonçant

-Ca y est, j'ai prévenu Mme Faragonda. Elle devrait arriver dans une heure.

-Mais comment as-tu fait, Tecna, s'exclama la fée des Fleurs, toutes les lignes près de chez elle ont été coupées…

-J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Je me suis servie du journal.

-Attendez, fit Musa, comment ça, les lignes sont coupées ? Que s'est-il passé, durant mon absence ?

Les trois autres fées se regardèrent.

-Tellement de choses… Déjà, Rawan a pris le pouvoir sur la Dimension Magique. Mais tu étais sûrement déjà au courant.

-Je… Non, je l'ignorais.

-Comment ça, tu l'ignorais ?

-Au cas où un de vous ne serait pas au courant, j'ai passé trois et demi de ma vie à errer dans les bois, les montagnes, et autres endroits tout aussi dangereux les uns que les autres.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit à cette réplique.

-Bon, dit-elle, est-ce que vous allez vous décider à appeler les autres, parce que sinon, je vais m'en occuper.

-On a coupé les ponts depuis trois ans, Musa.

-D'accord, mais je pense que malgré ce qu'il se passait entre nous, elles seraient « normalement » assez ravie de savoir que je suis en vie.

-Parfait, s'exclama Galatéa, en s'emparant de son téléphone. Si tu y tiens tant que ça…

-Tiens, passe le moi. Je vais le faire.

-Quoi ? Tu es sûre ?

-Vous-même, vous n'avez pas reconnu ma voix. Et il y a de quoi. Allez, passe-moi ton téléphone.

La princesse de Melody hésita quelques peu.

-S'il te plait, Galatéa…

-C'est bien parce que tu es mon amie. Allez, dépêche-toi, alors. Et puis j'espère qu'elles ne vont pas rester trop longtemps ici.

Musa attrapa le téléphone que lui tendait son amie et composa le numéro de la fée de la Flamme du Dragon, en espérant que celui-ci était resté le même.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois…

-Allô ?

-Bloom ?

-Oui. Qui est-ce ?

-Quoi, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Allez-vous faire voir. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Wow. Après quatre ans, c'est la première chose que tu trouves à me dire. « Allez-vous faire voir ».

Au bout du fil, on entendait plus rien. C'est comme si cela avait coupé, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

-Bloom, écoutes, je sais que tu es là. Et ce n'est pas une blague. Je sais que cela parait difficile à croire, mais c'est vrai. Alors écoutes, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes avec Stella, Layla, et les garçons, si tu veux. Je suis dans l'hôpital de Tecna, Flora et Galatéa.

-Je… J'arrive.

. . . . . . . .

Tecna, Flora, Galatéa, Timmy et Hélia était sorti de la chambre en direction de l'entrée, tandis que Nabu et Riven étaient restés avec la fée de la Musique.

-Au fait Nabu…

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-A ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est toi qui m'a trouvée, dans cette grotte. Alors je te dis simplement merci.

-De rien. Mais tu sais, tu nous a quand même fait une sacrée peur, dans le vaisseau.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu ne respirais presque plus. J'ai tendu la main vers toi pour te nettoyer le visage, et d'un coup, tu m'as attrapé le bras. J'ai sursauté, tellement tu m'as surpris. Mais quand j'ai su que c'était toi, que tu as commencé à parler de nous avec tant de précision, j'étais tellement soulagé de te revoir en vie. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma meilleure amie. Bien plus que Layla ne t'a jamais appréciée.

Musa avait la gorge nouée. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle se contenta de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci Nabu. Toi aussi, tu es un ami qui m'est cher. Et je n'oublierais jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Mais au fait, vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment expliqué comment vous vous êtes séparés des autres.

Ne voulant pas blesser Musa en lui expliquant que les autres l'avaient abandonnée, il se contenta de lui dire qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard. Musa finit par se lever et se diriger vers Riven. Elle lui prit la main droite entre les siennes.

-Durant chaque moment qui me séparait de vous tous, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. J'avais peur que tu ne t'égards ou que tu ne tiennes plus le coup.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais abandonnée, Musa. Tu es l'être qui compte le plus pour moi. Pas une seconde je n'aurais eu la pensée de te laisser seule. Mais c'est toi qui m'as redonné le courage que j'avais perdu. J'ai entendu ta voix, et j'ai agis. Cela a pris plus de trois ans mais nous t'avons retrouvée. Et je ne veux plus jamais te perdre.

Elle se nicha au creux de ses bras.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi…

. . . . . . . .

-Faragonda, que faisons-nous ici ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Griffin, ce sont mes anciennes élèves qui m'ont appelée. Elles souhaiteraient nous parler de quelque chose de très important.

-Parfait. Tiens, ce n'est pas Bloom, là-bas ?

-Si, effectivement c'est elle. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici.

-Elle est là pour la même chose que vous, fit une voix dans leur dos.

-Tecna ! Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait combien… Deux ans ?

-Oui, deux ans, c'est ça. Ecoutez, j'ai eu une journée assez éprouvante, aujourd'hui. Mais cela valait le coup de vous prévenir.

La fée de la Flamme du Dragon s'approcha davantage du groupe.

-Bloom.

-Tecna. Cela faisait longtemps, dit Stella. J'espère que cela ne va pas durer trop longtemps, parce que je suis pressée.

-Alors Bloom ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Pas dit quoi ?

Tecna se retourna sur Bloom, qui baissa la tête.

-Je m'en doutais. Bon, suivez-moi. Et je crois que lorsque tu sauras ce qu'il se passe, tu réfléchiras deux fois avant de prendre une décision.

Tecna, en compagnie des trois directeurs et de Bloom, Stella et Layla, rejoignit Galatéa et Flora qui attendaient dans la salle de pause.

-Bonjour, Madame Faragonda.

-Bonjour, Flora. Tu me parais assez joyeuse, aujourd'hui.

-Il y a de quoi. Vraiment. Et vous ne serez pas déçue…

. . . . . . . .

Une fois que Musa ait entreprit de se vêtir du survêtement gris déposé sur la chaise et de nouer ses cheveux en queue de cheval, elle rejoignit les deux autres sur le balcon de la chambre.

-Je me demande, commença-t-elle, quelle sera la réaction de Mme Faragonda, quand elle me verra.

-A ton avis… Mais c'est vrai que cela risque d'être un moment plutôt éprouvant.

On entendit un frappement discret venant de l'extérieur de la chambre, et une des infirmières entra.

-Bonjour, je suis Emilie. Je suis juste venue vous avertir que vous alliez avoir un compagnon de chambre d'ici deux ou trois heures.

-Oh. D'accord. Dites, par simple curiosité, bien entendu, comment est-il ?

-Eh bien, il a des cheveux sombres mi- longs, et si j'ai bien remarqué, il a les yeux d'un vert éclatant. Mais là, il se trouve en salle de contrôle.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsque l'équipe de secours l'a trouvé, il était dans un état lamentable les vêtements déchirés, ensanglantés, et couverts de terre. Et son visage, mon Dieu… Couvert de blessures et de cicatrices.

Musa resta figée.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous avez-vu, par hasard, s'il avait une cicatrice en forme de croix sur son épaule gauche ?

-Maintenant que vous me le dites, je me souviens effectivement avoir vu un signe de ce genre. Mais pourquoi ?

A peine l'infirmière avait terminé sa phrase que Musa se rua hors de la chambre en courant. Ce qui laissa les deux spécialistes complétement perplexes.

-Heu… On devrait la suivre, non ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Je ne vais pas attendre de le savoir. Allez, viens !

. . . . . . . .

-Bon, Tecna, tu vas te décider à nous dire ce qu'il y a, s'impatienta Layla.

-Patience, nous y sommes presque.

Soudain, une jeune fille déambula en courant devant eux. Elle passa sans se soucier des personnes autour d'elle. Cette fille portait un ensemble gris et était coiffée d'une queue de cheval.

-Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de patient dans son style ?

-…

Puis on vit arriver deux hommes, qui couraient également.

-Ah, Riven, Nabu, vous êtes là.

-Tiens, fit Riven en s'arrêtant et en observant Sky et Brandon, voilà le petit prince et son lèche-bottes en chef.

-La ferme, Riven.

-Sérieusement, dit Flora, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Vous n'auriez pas vu une fille en survêt' en train de courir dans les couloirs ?

-Ne me dit pas que c'est… commença Tecna.

-Si, dit Nabu. Une certaine Emilie est arrivée et a parlé d'un gars qui était au bloc, et puis « elle » s'est enfuie. Mais on ne sait pas pourquoi.

-Bon. Vous deux, vous accompagnez tout le monde dans la chambre 134, et moi, je la ramène, dit Tecna.

-C'est quoi, ce délire, s'exclama Stella, vous parlez de qui ?!

-Plus tard, Stella. Plus tard.

. . . . . . . .

-Ici Tecna. Est-ce que la nouvelle patiente est chez vous ?

 _-Oui, elle vient d'arriver, et elle refuse de partir. Elle assise à côté du gars qu'on vient de nous amener. Elle tient sa main et n'arrête pas de pleurer. Mais là, il va mourir si on le soigne pas tout de suite. Alors dépêchez-vous de venir la chercher !_

-J'arrive, ne vous en faites pas.

Tecna accéléra le rythme de son pas et arriva deux minutes plus tard au bloc opératoire. Effectivement, Musa était là, et elle ne cessait de supplier

-Ne meurs pas, s'il te plait, ne meurs pas…

-Musa, viens, ils vont l'opé…

La visage de Tecna se figea. Malgré les cicatrices qui couvraient le visage de l'homme qui était allongé devant elle, elle put le reconnaître aisément. Cet homme, c'était Tarlock.

plotagon


	6. Chapter 6

Tecna ne pouvait croire que Musa était en train de supplier qu'un des hommes qui avait tenté de la tuer reste en vie.

-Musa… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est lui qui t'a capturée ! Avec Rawan ! Comment peux-tu espérer que ce… ce criminel reste en vie, après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

La fée de la musique tourna la tête en direction de Tecna, tout en restant scotchée à la main de Tarlock.

-Les choses ont eu le temps de changer, en quatre ans, Tecna. Tu n' imagines pas à quel point je lui suis redevable.

-Que… Comment ça, « redevable » ? Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Son amie ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de laisser ses larmes s'échapper et de serrer un peu plus la main de l'homme qui était allongé devant elle. Quant à Tecna, elle ne savait quoi dire.

-Sauve-le, Tecna, dit la fée de la Musique d'un air suppliant. S'il te plaît.

-Je… J'ai confiance en toi, mais… Promets-moi de me dire ce qui s'est passé pour que la vie de cet homme te tienne vraiment à cœur.

-Je te le promets, Tecna.

Elle soupira, avant de s'emparer de son téléphone de travail et de faire revenir les chirurgiens. Mais elle avait quand même peur de cet homme. Après tout, il avait enlevé sa meilleure amie. Mais si Musa insistait, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

-Allez, Musa, viens avec moi. Ils vont s'en occuper, ne t'en fais surtout pas. Mais il faut qu'on y aille.

Elle prit son amie par le bras et l'aida à se redresser. Puis elle quittèrent en silence le bloc opératoire.

. . . . . . . .

-Bon, elle est où, Tecna ? J'ai un rendez-vous important dans vingt minutes, s'exclama Stella.

-Toujours aussi impatiente, à ce que je vois, fit Galatéa.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, à toi.

Flora, qui n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation du groupe, rejoignit Nabu et Riven sur le balcon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de s'enfuir comme ça ?

-C'est une des infirmières. Elle lui a annoncé qu'elle allait partager la chambre avec quelqu'un.

-Et ?

-Et lorsqu'elle a décrit le patient, M…

Il baissa d'un ton pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

-Musa s'est sauvée, un peu comme si elle connaissait la personne en question.

-C'est tout de même étrange… Vous pouvez me redire la description qu'Emilie vous a faite ?

-Eh bien… Des cheveux mi-longs et très foncés, des yeux verts, et le visage couvert de cicatrices. Ah, et Musa en a mentionné une en forme de croix sur l'épaule gauche, et Emilie l'a approuvée.

. . . . . . . .

-Tu es prête, demanda Tecna, la main sur la poignée.

-Non, fit-elle dans un souffle.

-Courage. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Tarlock, bien que les gens d'ici n'ont pas trop confiance en lui. Les chirurgiens vont s'en occuper, et ça va aller.

-Merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait.

La fée de la Technologie sourit.

-Si tu le souhaites, je peux entrer la première.

-Bonne idée.

Tecna fit tourner la poignée, tandis que Musa se plaqua contre le mur extérieur.

-C'est pas trop tôt. Cela fait de heures que j'attends.

-Cinq minutes, c'est pas des heures, Stella. Arrête de te plaindre, c'est pas le bon jour pour cela.

-Tecna, dit Faragonda, pourquoi nous avoir tous réunis ici ? Surtout que vous avez également prévenu… Comment dire… Le reste de votre ancien groupe.

-Ce n'est pas parce que le Winx Club n'existe plus que nous n'avons pas le droit de divulguer de bonnes nouvelles comme celle-ci. N'est-ce pas, Bloom ?

Stella, Layla et Sky se retournèrent sur la fée de la Flamme du Dragon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, Bloom ?

-Elle est au courant, pourtant, continua Galatéa. Pourquoi tu ne leur as-tu rien dit ?

-Et comment veux-tu que je leur annonce un truc pareil ? T'aurais fait quoi si tu étais à ma place, hein ?

-Moi, j'aurais au moins pris la peine de prévenir mes amis.

-STOP, s'exclama Flora, ça suffit, vous deux. Bon, elle arrive ?

La fée des Fleurs tourna son regard vers la porte ouverte.

. . . . . . . .

Musa fit basculer sa capuche jusque devant ses yeux.

« Oh, le stress. La panique. Courage, tu vas y arriver » pensa-t-elle.

Elle se décida à se décoller du mur et se plaça sur le seuil de l'entrée de la chambre.

-Alors, dit Stella (ne l'ayant apparemment toujours pas reconnue, à cause de la capuche), j'ai dû me faire passer pour une folle qui court dans les couloirs d'un hôpital. Génial.

-Sympa, l'accueil, Stella. Mais bon. Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Et en plus, je viens d'apprendre que le Winx Club était dissous. Alors ravale ta gloire, petite princesse gâtée.

-Vous êtes qui ? Et je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi ! Je suis la…

-… Princesse de Solaria, oui, je sais. Fille du roi Radius et de la reine Luna, divorcés quand tu étais petite. Cependant, ils se sont remis ensembles il y a plus de cinq ans. Lors d'une soirée de défilé de mode que tu avais organisée.

Stella en resta bouche bée.

-Et puis, continua-t-elle, j'en ai un peu marre de me justifier à chaque fois en décrivant tour à tour chacun d'entre vous. Mais je n'aurai plus qu'une seule chose à dire, et à une seule personne d'entre vous.

Elle ôta sa capuche et se tourna vers l'ex-doyenne d'Alféa.

-Madame Faragonda, vous êtes la meilleure directrice que j'ai jamais connue.

. . . . . . . .

-On le perd, on le perd !

Les chirurgiens s'affairaient autour d'une table chirurgicale où était allongé une homme blessé en de multiples endroits au visage.

-Vite, les électrochocs !

Sam, l'un des deux chirurgiens les plus réputés de l'hôpital, entreprit de lui faire un massage cardiaque en attendant que les instruments soient complètement chargés, bien qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué que la personne à qui il tentait de sauver la vie était…

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Dépêchez-vous, le pouls est de plus en plus faible !

Il baissa son regard sur l'homme devant lui, et c'est là qu'il le reconnut pour de bon.

-Tarlock…

-Vous le connaissez ?

-Je… Oui…

-Dans ce cas, laissez-nous faire. Les relations, quelles qu'elles soient que vous entretenez avec cet homme risqueraient de lui coûter la vie, si vous ne faisiez qu'une simple erreur. Sortez, on s'en occupe.

Il fut expulsé hors du bloc et frappa rageusement contre le mur de ses deux poings, puis il se prit la tête entre les mains et replaça ses cheveux châtains mi-longs derrière sa nuque. Un autre chirurgien accourut à l'alerte de ce vacarme.

-Sam, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je viens d'être expulsé du bloc.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-A ton avis ? Pourquoi m'aurait-on expulsé, moi, le Docteur Winchester, hors de la salle d'opération ?

-Oh mon dieu. C'est quelqu'un que tu connais, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Ecoute, je vais chercher…

-Oui, continua Sam, c'est ça, va le chercher. Et vite.

. . . . . . . .

-N… Non, ce… Ce n'est pas possible…

-Je suis pourtant bien là devant toi, Stella. Mais bien que tu aies abandonné, je ne t'en veux pas.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si je dois m'évanouir, ou te serrer dans mes bras.

Musa ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Serre-moi fort, s'il te plaît...

La fée de la Lune et du Soleil s'avança vers Musa, et referma ses bras autour d'elle.

-Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir laissé tomber…

-Chhh, ce n'est rien. On s'est peut-être quittées dans de mauvais termes, mais je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Tous autant que vous êtes.

. . . . . . . .

Sam tapait nerveusement son pied contre le carrelage. Il était assis sur une des chaises non-loin de la salle d'opération. Sa tête toujours entre les mains, un millier de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son esprit était focalisé sur l'image de Tarlock, presque sans vie. Il ne remarqua même pas les larmes qui s'échappaient peu à peu de ses yeux. Lui qui était pourtant si courageux, incassable.

-Hey, Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? James vient d'arriver essoufflé à la salle de pause. Il a dit que t'avais été expulsé du bloc. Tu m'expliques ?

Sam ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait se retenir de pleurer, et sans gêne. Il se leva et regarda l'autre droit dans les yeux.

-Hey, Sammy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Faut qu'on parle, Dean.

-Viens, on va aller en salle de pause.

. . . . . . . .

-Allez, Sam, raconte-moi.

-Ecoute, Dean, t'es mon grand frère, et aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment besoin de ton soutien. Et je sais que tu ne m'as sûrement jamais vu dans un état pareil.

-Oui, ça, j'ai remarqué. Et donc… ?

-Dans… Dans la salle d'opération, c'est… C'est Tarlock.

. . . . . . . .

-Ecoutez. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que chacun d'entre vous a certainement hâte de connaître la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé durant ces quatre ans.

Musa s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et débuta son récit, sous le regard attentif des personnes qui l'entouraient.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean était sous le choc, après ce que venait de lui annoncer son frère. Il aurait voulu dire un tas de choses, mais les mots restaient au fond de sa gorge.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans le silence. Puis l'ainé finit par dire

-Sam, ce sont de bons chirurgiens, ils vont le sauver.

Mais lui-même n'en était qu'à moitié convaincu. Environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard, James fit son apparition dans la salle de pause.

-Alors? Dirent les deux frères d'une même voix.

-Il est sous perfusion et il a de graves problèmes respiratoires. Mais il va s'en sortir.

Ils lâchèrent tous deux un soupir de soulagement.

-Et, si je peux me le permettre, continua James, quels liens avez-vous avec cet homme ?

Ce fut Sam qui répondit.

-C'est… C'est mon meilleur ami, et également mon cousin.

. . . . . . . .

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par la clarté de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Il remua, en tentant de se redresser, mais les fils auxquels il était relié l'en empêchaient.

-Calmez-vous, tout va bien, dit le chirurgien penché au-dessus de lui. Vous devez rester calme. On vient de vous opérer.

-Où… J… suis…

-Vous êtes dans l'hôpital de la capitale de Magix.

-S… Sa… Sam…

-Pardon ?

-Win… Winches… Winchester. Sam…

-On va aller le chercher, ne vous en faites pas.

Puis il retomba dans les vaps, encore sous le coup de l'anesthésie.

. . . . . . . .

 _Flash-back, à partir du 22 août 2015._

 _Ils l'avaient attachée à un mur sombre et humide. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle parvenait seulement à distinguer quelques mots des paroles échangées entre Tarlock et Rawan. Elle examina les alentours, mais il n'y avait aucun échappatoire. Elle songea à ses amis. Elle avait peur que Rawan ne s'en prenne à eux._

 _-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se sentir vidée de ses pouvoirs ?_

 _Musa releva la tête. Tarlock était là, appuyé contre le mur._

 _-N'est-ce pas douloureux ?_

 _-Tarlock, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu m'en veux tellement. Je t'ai enfermé durant six ans. Mais pourquoi toi, tu t'es allié à Rawan ? Ce n'est pas parce_ _que tu souhaitais contrôler le monde avec lui, c'est… C'est une histoire de vengeance, souffla-t-elle. Mais pourquoi moi, dès le départ ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses autant ?_

 _-Tu demandes pourquoi ? Tu demandes ? Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu m'as fait souffrir, il y a six ans ?_

 _-Quoi ? Comment ça ?Je ne te connaissais pas, avant que tu ne tentes de détruire ma planète !_

 _-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je te hais. Tu as tué mes parents._

. . . . . . . .

-Sam, le gars qu'on vient d'opérer, il a demandé à te voir.

-Où est-il ?

-Toujours en réa, mais il ne va pas tarder à être transféré dans une chambre.

-J'y vais tout de suite.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne, fit Dean en lui attrapant l'épaule.

-Non, merci, ça va aller.

-J'insiste.

-Parfait. Allez, dépêche.

. . . . . . . .

 _2015_

 _Musa fut choquée._

 _-Comment ça, j'ai tué tes parents ? Tu délires, là._

 _-Ne fait pas l'innocente. Tu souhaiterais peut-être que je te le rappelle, c'est ça ?_

 _-Oui, parce que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles._

 _Tarlock soupira, avant de se lancer dans son récit._

 _-C'était en Juin 2009. Peu de temps avant que je ne rejoigne Rawan. Mes parents étaient malades. Alors on a dû les conduire à l'hôpital Ste Meredith. J'ai prié, des jours et des jours, pour qu'ils se rétablissent, et le miracle est arrivé. Leur maladie a brusquement arrêter d'évoluer, et ils allaient pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Je les ai attendus, longtemps, chez moi, tout seul. Mais ils ne sont jamais arrivés. Je suis sorti, et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'une bataille faisait rage, dehors. Il y avait Rawan, mon ami, et une gamine avec des cheveux noirs. Toi. J'ai d'abord couru jusqu'à l'hôpital. Mais je suis resté pétrifié devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux. Il n'y avait tout simplement plus d'hôpital. Il avait explosé, il était en ruine. Une épaisse fumée s'échappait encore de celui-ci. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de crier et de se bousculer. Il y avait des corps allongés un peu partout, la plupart sans vie. J'ai cherché mes parents_ _à l'aveuglette_ _, sans pour autant penser au pire. Et c'est là que je les ai vus. Ils faisaient partie des personnes qui ne donnaient plus signe de vie. Je suis resté longtemps avec eux, bien que je savais que je ne les reverrais jamais se relever._

 _Musa lâcha un hoquet de surprise._

 _-Plus tard, la bataille s'est peu à peu calmée, et Rawan est venu à ma rencontre. Puis il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a affirmé que c'était toi qui avais fait sauté cet hôpital. Simplement pour le mettre en garde. Tu as tué des tas d'innocents, pour rien !_

 _-Ce.. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, je n'aurais jamais pu éliminer ces pauvres personnes ! Rawan t'a menti._

 _-Je sais que c'est toi, et je t'interdis de dire que Rawan ment !_

 _Il se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée, tout en sentant quelques larmes de rage s'écouler le long de ses joues._

. . . . . . . .

-Tarlock ? Tu m'entends ?

L'homme allongé devant Sam peina à ouvrir les yeux.

-S… Sam… C'est toi…

-Oui, je suis là, Tarlock. Comment tu te sens ?

-Bah… Assez mal en point, mais je crois que cela a déjà été pire, non ?

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire, avant que Tarlock ne poursuive

-Où.. Où est-elle, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Sam baissa d'un ton pour que son frère ne l'entende pas.

-Qui ça ? Est-ce que tu parles de la fille qui était avec toi, il y a deux ans ?

Il approuva.

-Je peux aller voir, si tu veux. En attendant, repose-toi. Dean, je te laisse avec lui.

-T'inquiète, je m'en occupe.

Une fois que Sam fut sorti, Dean dit à Tarlock

-T'as toujours le don pour te mettre dans des embrouilles pas possibles, toi.

-Un peu comme vous deux, non ?

-C'est de famille, alors. Mais quand même.

Il y eu un court temps de silence.

-Tu m'en veux, Dean ?

-A propos de quoi ?

-D'avoir rejoint les forces du Mal.

-Pour tout te dire, non. Je veux dire, je comprends que tu aies été blessé par la mort de tes parents, mais je savais que tu allais finir par revenir vers nous. Et puis, t'es mon cousin, et je sais que Sammy a confiance en toi.

-En tout cas, on dirait que t'as bien veillé sur lui, fit Tarlock.

. . . . . . . .

 _Février 2016_

 _Un long cri de supplication résonna dans la caverne. Elle était à bout. Cela faisait six mois que Rawan ne cessait de la torturer de toutes les manières possibles. Son visage était mutilé de toutes parts._

 _-Est-ce que tu ressens ce que nous avons subi, durant six années entières ? C'est ça que tu mérites._

 _Elle cria de plus belle en faisant vibrer le lieu à l'aide d'une onde sonore. Sans succès. Sa tête retomba lourdement vers l'avant et elle se mit à pleurer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle en avait envie._

 _Tarlock rejoignit Rawan dans une salle assez spacieuse, quoiqu'un peu trop sombre. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, et il avait l'air ailleurs. Le maître des ombres s'approcha davantage et s'assit à côté de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, avant que Rawan ne finisse par dire_

 _-Tu te souviens, quand tu t'es allié à moi ?_

 _-Comment l'oublier… Je venais de perdre mes parents._

 _-Pourtant, cela ne t'as pas empêché de contribuer à presque détruire la planète d'où tu venais…_

 _-Et alors ? La seule chose qui comptait, et qui compte toujours, c'est de voir souffrir celle qui a éliminé une partie de ma famille, bien qu'elle ne cesse de clâmer le contraire…_

 _-Et si elle disait vrai ?_

 _Tarlock se tourna vers son ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _-Comment ça, que veux-tu dire ?_

 _-Si elle n'avait jamais détruit cet hôpital ?_

 _-Bien sûr, qu'elle l'a détruit, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux !_

 _-Ce que tu as vu, ce sont les ruines du bâtiment. Mais l'as-tu vue le détruire elle-même ?_

 _Tarlock se figea. Il venait de comprendre._

 _-Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui…_

 _-Dans une guerre, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, Tarlock, le coupa-t-il. Mais vois le bon côté des choses: nous nous apprêtons à devenir les mages noirs les plus puissants de la Dimension Magique._

 _Il ne répondit qu'après quelques secondes de réflexion._

 _-Oui, tu… Tu as sûrement raison… Bon je vais aller voir comment se porte notre prisonnière._

. . . . . . . .

-Vous avez toujours le dossier des personnes disparues des dix dernières années ?

-Attendez, Docteur Winchester. Je vais voir.

La femme fouilla quelques instants dans les tiroirs de son bureau avant d'en sortir un livre d'environ six centimètres d'épaisseur.

-Merci. Je vous le rapporte au plus tard demain.

Sam quitta l'accueil et se dirigea vers la salle de pause. Par chance, celle-ci était vide; les autres chirurgiens devaient se trouver à la cafétéria. Il s'installa sur une chaise et consulta les dossiers, un à un, durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux au fil des années, suite à la prise de pouvoir de Rawan. Cela allait des enfants jusqu'aux personnes les plus âgées, ce qui déchira un peu le cœur de Sam. Voir toutes ces familles séparées… Puis soudain, il tomba sur le dossier qui l'intéressait. Celui d'une jeune femme aux cheveux foncés, ayant disparu le 21 Août 2015. Il replaça les autres papiers dans la caisse et commença à lire celui qu'il avait trouvé.

. . . . . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

_**PS: j'ai modifié certains éléments par rapport à la série.**_

* * *

« Musa Granger, 21 ans. »

Voilà comment débutait ce dossier.

« Disparue lors d'un enlèvement s'étant déroulé dans la nuit du jeudi 21 au vendredi 22 Août 2015.

Signalement: Cheveux sombres

Yeux violets

Fée Gardienne de Melody et de la Musique. »

Le dossier n'était pas assez complet. Sam le referma et se rendit à nouveau à l'accueil d'un pas décidé.

-C'est encore moi. Est-ce que par hasard, vous auriez plus d'informations sur cette personne, dit-il en présentant à la femme une photo de Musa.

-J'ai bien peur que non, Docteur Winchester. Tout est dans le dossier. Mais je vous conseille d'aller voir Emilie. Peut-être pourra-t-elle vous être utile…

-Comment cela ?

-C'est une télépathe très renommée. Vous devriez la trouver dans le jardin central.

. . . . . . . .

-Musa, dit Faragonda, comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper de cet endroit, avec Rawan et Tarlock sur le dos ?

-C'est compliqué. Mais nous y viendrons plus tard.

 _Février 2016._

 _Tarlock frappa avec rage les murs de la caverne des deux mains. Durant six ans, il en avait voulu à une innocente d'avoir éliminé ses parents, et il avait contribué à la torturer pendant six mois. Il laissa ses larmes s'échapper avant de repenser aux derniers membres de sa famille qu'il lui restaient._

 _« Comment ai-je pu vous faire subir cela… »_

 _Ses deux cousins. Sam et Dean. Même bien plus encore. Ses meilleurs amis. Et il les avait trahis pour rejoindre les forces du Mal. Alors que c'était son ami d'enfance qui avait tué les deux autres personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Il fit les cent pas, tout en se tenant la tête entre les mains et en marmonnant des jurons à l'égard de Rawan. Puis une idée lui vint. Un moyen de se venger. Mais contre la bonne personne, cette fois._

. . . . . . . .

Sam accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Emilie dans le jardin central. Effectivement, celle-ci était assise sur un banc, avec Alice. Elles discutaient des nouveaux arrivants et de l'organisation de l'hôpital pour les accueillir. Emilie posa son café sur le sol afin de se recoiffer.

-Emilie, tu peux venir une seconde, s'il te plait ?

A l'appel de son nom, la concernée se leva et rejoignit le chirurgien près de la grande baie vitrée.

-Docteur Winchester, vous souhaitez me parlez ?

-Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Sam et tu peux me tutoyer. Ecoute, on m'a dit que tu avais des talents de télépathe.

-Oui, c'est exact, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrais t'être utile…

-J'ai besoin que tu retrouves quelqu'un.

-Je.. Excuse-moi, Sam, mais je ne sais pas faire ça. A moins que tu ne saches déterminer un périmètre bien précis. Mais vu ton regard, ce n'est pas le cas. Qui voudrais-tu retrouver ?

Sam s'empara du dossier et en sortit la photo de la fée de la Musique.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que c'est ton jour de chance, Sam…

-Pourquoi, tu sais où elle se trouve ?

-Un peu, oui. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de mes talents de télépathe pour cela…

-Comment ça ?

-En fait, elle est ici. Elle est arrivée il n'y a pas longtemps. D'ailleurs, elle devrait avoir un compagnon de chambre d'ici peu de temps. Un gars qui a été admis ce matin. Et elle avait l'air de le connaître. Elle a mentionné une cicatrice en forme de croix sur une épaule.

Le cœur de Sam fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Emilie, où se trouve-t-elle à présent ?

-On l'a envoyée dans la chambre 134, dit-elle en levant la tête et en désignant une partie du bâtiment. Regarde, c'est la fenêtre avec le balcon.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup !

Puis il se retourna et partit en courant dans la direction opposée.

. . . . . . . .

 _Février 2016, pdv Musa_

 _Je me sens tellement vulnérable. Les chaînes qui me retiennent prisonnière m'empêchent de bouger et me privent petit à petit de mes pouvoirs. Mon esprit s'embrume de plus en plus. Je ne fais plus la différence entre ce qui est réel et ce qui se passe dans ma tête. De plus, les deux parties de mon être n'arrêtent pas de me faire souffrir. L'une m'assure que je vais m'en sortir, tandis que l'autre ne cesse de me dire que tout cela est de ma faute, et que je ne sortirai jamais de cet endroit sinistre. Si je ne m'étais pas confrontée à Rawan, ce jour-là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé._

 _Je me souviens que j'étais dehors, marchant tranquillement en direction de l'hôpital où se trouvait ma mère depuis qu'elle était malade. C'est-à-dire trois ans. Il faisait bon, le soleil était radieux. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit fracassant ne me parvienne. J'ai donc couru jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Ste Meredith était en ruines._

 _Je n'ai pas dit à Tarlock la raison pour laquelle je n'aurais jamais pu détruire ce lieu. Je n'aurais jamais tué ma propre mère._

 _Je l'ai longtemps cherchée, à travers les blocs de pierre et la fumée étouffante. Mais la dernière image que j'ai gardée d'elle m'a bouleversée. Elle était étendue, sans vie, à moitié ensevelie sous les briques. J'ai supplié qu'elle reste en vie, mais c'était trop tard. Puis je me suis redressée en la laissant là. Du moins, pour le moment. J'ai zigzagué entre les roches brisées et les débris pour sortir de là. Puis je l'ai vu. Se tenant devant moi. Il avait l'air fier de ce qu'il avait fait._

 _-Qui es-tu, avais-je soufflé avec rage. Et comment as-tu osé t'en prendre à des innocents ?_

 _Il s'inclina devant moi, tout en disant_

 _-Je me nomme Rawan. Pour vous servir. Et ceci était un avertissement. Cette planète m'appartient, désormais._

 _Mes yeux était devenus des charbons ardents. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à me venger._

 _-Il n'en est pas question. Je t'ordonne de retourner d'où tu viens et de laisser ma planète tranquille._

 _-Et qui es-tu, pour oser me défier ?_

 _-Sans doute personne d'important. Je m'appelle Maisy Dilorentis. Et ma mère se trouvait dans l'hôpital que tu viens de détruire._

 _-Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices, dans une guerre…_

 _-Alors comme ça, tu veux la guerre ? Eh bien, tu vas être servi !_

 _Je me suis défendue de toutes mes forces durant plusieurs heures. Lorsque nous avons finalement cessé de nous battre, j'ai vu un homme courir en direction des ruines. Il s'est agenouillé près d'un couple de personnes en pleurant. J'ai eu de la peine pour lui. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'associerait au monstre qui a tué des personnes qui lui étaient chères._

 _Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Privée de mes pouvoirs, sans aucun moyen de sortir et de retrouver ceux qui comptent pour moi. Torturée par un salaud et un gars qui croit à tous ses mensonges, pour qui j'ai eu de la pitié durant quelques heures._

. . . . . . . .

Présent (pas de pdv)

Les personnes se trouvant autour de la fée de la Musique ne savaient quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que Layla n'interrompe le silence

-Tu m'as toujours dit que ta mère était décédée parce qu'elle était malade.

-C'était pour vous protéger. Tout comme le fait de vous avoir caché le fait que mon véritable nom est Maisy Dilorentis.

. . . . . . . .

16 heures 49. Bloom, Layla, Sky, Brandon, Griffin et Saladin sont partis. Il sont encore neuf dans la pièce. Cependant, tout est calme. On entendrait presque une mouche voler.

-Stella, je tenais à m'excuser, pour tout à l'heure, finit par dire Galatéa. Je t'ai mal traitée. Désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. De toutes façons, j'ai l'habitude.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Mon couple bat de l'aile, avec Brandon. Et ce n'est pas une blague.

-Vraiment ?

-Je le surprends tout le temps avec d'autres filles. Mais pas comme avant, là ça a l'air beaucoup plus sérieux. Et il m'insulte souvent. Mais j'ai fini par m'y habituer, donc cela ne me dérange plus vraiment.

-A mon tour de m'excuser auprès de toi, fit Musa.

-Mais, pourquoi ?

-Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit le jour de ma disparition.

-T'es pas sérieuse, là ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit, c'était vrai. Mais je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard. Je portais trop d'attention à Bloom, mes créations et Brandon. Je vous ai ignorées, toutes les trois, dit-elle à l'égard de Musa, Flora et Tecna. Je vous avais bel et bien laissées tomber. Mais je promets de me racheter.

-Oh, tu l'as déjà fait, s'exclama Musa.

Stella la regarda, perplexe.

-Tu es la seule du « groupe adverse » à t'être excusée. Et en plus, je sais que tu étais sincère.

Tecna et Flora approuvèrent.

-En plus, tu as fait le choix de rester avec nous, au lieu de suivre les autres, aujourd'hui. Alors je trouve que tu t'es grandement rachetée, Stella. Allez, viens, fit la fée de la Musique en lui ouvrant les bras.

Stella s'y accrocha et laissa ses larmes couler.

-J'étais tellement aveuglée par mon désir de succès, sanglota-t-elle. Mais je ne veux plus de ma vie passée, j'ai fait une croix dessus. Je veux rester avec vous, aller de l'avant, et combattre Rawan à vos côtés. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

. . . . . . . .

Sam courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, bien qu'il savait que cela était interdit. L'un des gardiens tenta de le stopper, en vain.

-Winchester, vous n'avez pas le droit de courir ainsi, lui cria-t-il.

-Et il est interdit de crier comme vous le faites dans un hôpital, s'exclama Sam, en continuant à sprinter.

Tout en courant, il jetait un coup d'œil rapide aux numéros des portes. Il n'était encore qu'à la 102. Il s'arrêta une minute pour reprendre son souffle. Et il songea à Dean. Il allait bien falloir qu'il ne lui dise, à moins que Tarlock ne l'ai fait avant.

« On est vraiment dans un monde de dingues », se dit-il, avant de reprendre sa course.

Il courut d'une traite à partir du 103, puis il finit par s'arrêter devant la chambre 134. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'un air décidé.


	9. Chapter 9

Tarlock se réveilla en sursaut. Dean se trouvait toujours à son chevet.

-Je… J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Environ une heure. Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

-…

-Ca ne vas pas ?

-J'ai faim.

Dean éclata de rire, suivi de Tarlock.

-Tu sais, c'est en partie une des raisons pour laquelle je t'adore. T'arrive à plaisanter même dans les moments les plus sombres. T'arrive à faire revenir la lumière.

-Merci. Tu sais, quand je me trouvais du côté de ce salaud, je…

-Oh, tout de suite les grands mots… Mais t'as raison.

-Donc, je disais, j'arrêtais pas de penser à vous et au mal que je vous ai fait. J'arrive pas à imaginer l'image que vous avez dû vous faire de moi…

-On voyait un homme profondément blessé par la mort subite de deux membres de sa famille. Mais toi, Sammy et moi, nous sommes un peu dans le même cas…

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te souviens de ma mère, Mary ?

-Bien sûr…

-J'avais sept ans quand elle est morte, et Sam en avait trois. Dès lors, j'ai commencé à devenir violent et méchant avec lui, alors que lui, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Il voulait seulement s'amuser avec moi, car il ne connaissait pas le concept de la mort. Lorsque j'ai enfin accepté le fait qu'elle soit partie, je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'ai pu être horrible avec lui. On fait tellement de mauvais choix quand on est triste ou qu'on a peur…

-C'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes tellement pour lui ? Tu as peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose et qu'il fasse de mauvais choix… Et aussi parce que tu l'aimes.

-C'est mon petit frère, Tarlock, s'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne m'en remettrais jamais.

Le silence pesa quelques instant dans la pièce, avant que Dean ne s'exclame

-Jambon ou fromage ?

-Hein ?

-Ton sandwich.

. . . . . . . .

 _Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte d'un air décidé._

Il y avait neuf personnes dans cette pièce, dont une avec des cheveux sombres, mais pour l'instant dos à lui.

-Bonjour, s'exclama –t-il, je suis le Docteur Winchester.

-Ah, Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, demanda Flora.

-Eh bien je…

-Sam ? Sam Winchester ?

Le chirurgien se tut, et la femme se retourna. Celui-ci en resta bouche bée.

-Sam, c'est toi…

Musa se leva, s'élança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, sous le regard perplexe des huit autres.

. . . . . . . .

-Eeeeet voilà pour toi, un sandwich au jambon, fit Dean et tendant le pain à Tarlock.

-Merci.

-Dis-moi, Tarlock, lorsque t'as trahi Rawan, comment as-tu fait pour survivre comme ça, en pleine nature ?

-Eh bien, disons que j'ai eu un peu d'aide, en particulier il y a deux ans, lui répondit-il.

-Tu peux développer, s'il te plait ?

L'autre de répondit pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, reprit Dean.

-Il ne te l'a pas dit, pas vrai ?

-Qui ça ?

-Il m'a fait jurer de garder le secret.

-Qui ça, répéta-t-il.

Tarlock fit signe à son cousin d'approcher, et il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

. . . . . . . .

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, Sam… Je veux dire, combien y avait-il de chances que l'on se retrouve ici ?

-Sûrement très peu. Mais toi, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé tout le monde, oui.

La fée de la Musique se tourna vers ses amis, qui attendaient certainement quelques explications, avant de leur dire

-Ecoutez, j'ai rencontré Sam il y a deux ans. Mais il s'est passé trop de choses entre les deux, et vous risqueriez de ne pas comprendre si je ne vous les racontaient pas.

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe de satisfaction.

-Sam, reprit-elle à voix basse, je sais pas si tu es au courant, mais Tarlock…

-Oui, je sais. On m'a expulsé du bloc pour ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va bien. Et en plus, on devait le placer dans la même chambre que toi. Il sera là dans une heure ou deux.

. . . . . . . .

 _Mars 2016 (pdv Tarlock)_

 _Je n'arrivais pas à qualifier la colère qui me rongeait. Comment Rawan, cet ami qui m'avait pris la main quand j'allais mal, avait pu assassiner mes parents ainsi que bon nombre d'innocents ?_

 _Mon idée bien en tête, je me dirigeai vers les cachots. Je marchai durant une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre celui désiré. Il était occupé depuis plus de six mois. La personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était allongée à même le sol, et elle était inconsciente. Après avoir jeté quelques rapides coups d'œil autour de moi, j'entrepris d'ouvrir prudemment la lourde porte métallique. La personne remua légèrement, sans pour autant se réveiller. Je fis un pas en avant, mais stoppai net._

 _« N'oublie pas que c'est elle qui t'as emprisonné. Tu as passé trente-six mois à tenter de survivre dans le Dédale des Ames Perdues... »_

 _Oui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, mais de la mienne. J'avais rejoint Rawan pour me venger d'elle, alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Et puis, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aurais jamais pu détruire cet hôpital… Je commence à croire qu'elle avait également de la famille à l'intérieur._

 _J'avançai davantage vers elle, puis m'accroupis à sa hauteur. Avec deux doigts, je dégageai la mèche qui retombait devant ses yeux. Et à la vue de son visage, je compris à quel point nous l'avions fait souffrir. Celui-ci était dans un état épouvantable. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, honteux d'avoir autant torturé une innocente. Mais à présent, j'étais prêt à me venger de Rawan._

 _Je pris délicatement la personne sur mes épaules, avant de faire apparaître un passage secret dans le mur du fond._

. . . . . . . .

Présent (pas de pdv)

-Comment un criminel comme lui aurait pu avoir des remords, s'exclama Flora.

-Je ne vous permets pas de… commença Sam.

-Calme-toi, Sam, elle ne sait pas. Pas encore.

-Je ne sais pas quoi ?

-Mais, tu l'as bien dit à quelqu'un, reprit Sam, tout en ignorant la question de la Fée des Fleurs.

Musa dévia son regard sur sa meilleure amie, avant de dire

-Seule Tecna est au courant, mais elle n'a pas encore trop compris pourquoi.

-Pourquoi tu attends si longtemps ?

-Est-ce que je t'ai demandé si t'en avais parlé à ton frère ?

Sam se tut quelques instants.

-Bon, d'accord, tu marques un point, fit-il. Mais je vais lui en parler, promis.

-Et quand ?

-Je ne sais pas… Comment je pourrais le lui dire ?

-DIRE QUOI ET A QUI, s'exclama Stella. On peut être mis dans la confidence ?

-Je vais y venir, Stella. Je vais y venir.

. . . . . . . .

-Monsieur, on va vous conduire dans une chambre.

Tarlock hocha la tête.

-Je vais l'y emmener, dit Dean. Quelle chambre est-ce ?

-La 134. Dans l'aile supérieure droite.

-Merci.

Dean entreprit de pousser le lit jusqu'à la porte, puis une infirmière arriva et tint celle-ci afin qu'ils puissent passer. Le chirurgien restait silencieux après la révélation que son cousin lui avait faite, tandis que Tarlock jetait des coups d'œil de tous les côtés.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je cache ta tête sous un drap. Les gens d'ici sont persuadés que tu es un dangereux criminel, et tu risquerais de te faire virer de l'hôpital.

-D'accord, je te laisse faire.

Dean rabattit le drap vers le haut et continua d'avancer vers l'ascenseur. Lorsque celui-ci s'ouvrit, une dizaine de personne en sortirent, les plans de l'hôpital en mains.

« Pff… Touristes… » pensa-t-il.

Une dizaine de seconde plus tard, la porte se rouvrit, et ils sortirent à la hauteur du premier étage. Les numéros des portes défilaient, sans pour autant qu'il ne voit celui désiré avant deux bonnes minutes. Il entra sans frapper, en faisant avancer le lit. Mais il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes à l'intérieur. Dix, pour être exact. Le regard du chirurgien se braqua sur l'homme en blouse blanche se tenant debout devant une patiente.

-Tiens tiens, s'exclama Dean. Comme le monde est petit.

-Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Je… C'est compliqué, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-Sam, c'est ton frère, questionna Musa.

-C'est qui, celle-là ?

-Oh, doucement, calme-toi, Dean, c'est… Une sorte de vieille connaissance.

-Mouais. Une vieille connaissance d'il y a deux ans, certainement…

-Comment est-ce que tu…

L'aîné des Winchester désigna d'un coup de tête le lit où se trouvait Tarlock, toujours recouvert d'un drap.

-Veuillez m'excuser, fit Dean, mais nous avons à parler, mon frère et moi.

Il fit tourner le lit et le sortit de la pièce.

-Je t'avais bien dit que cela te retomberait dessus, dit Musa à l'attention de Sam.

-J'm'y attendais. Mais ça va pas être triste. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

Puis il suivit son frère hors de la chambre en silence.

. . . . . . . .

Une fois Tarlock raccompagné en salle de contrôle pour quelques temps, les deux Winchester sortirent en direction de la cour intérieure. Dean sentait la colère l'envahir. Il marchait d'un pas décidé. Et c'est là que les embrouilles commencèrent.

-Pendant deux ans, commença l'aîné, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

-De quoi tu parles, dit Sam en faisant mine de rien.

-Te fous pas de moi. Je suis au courant de ce que tu as fait. Tu as trouvé Tarlock, par je ne sais quel moyen, et tu l'as aidé à s'en sortir. Ainsi que cette fille dont j'ignore le nom.

-Musa, souffla Sam.

-Peu m'importe. Tu aurais dû me prévenir, au lieu de faire cela tout seul.

-Et pourquoi ? Pour qu'il y ait encore plus de chances que Rawan ne les retrouve ? Une seule erreur, et ils étaient finis. Je n'étais même pas censé être au courant dès le départ. Alors arrête de me rejeter la faute !

-Mais évidemment que je te la rejette dessus ! Tu as pris des risques inutiles, comme d'habitude !

-Peut-être que tu considères tout ce que j'ai fait inutile parce que tu n'as jamais su apprécier Tarlock autant que moi, Dean !

Tous les visages des personnes présentes se retournèrent sur eux. Sam n'avait pas simplement dit cette phrase, il l'avait hurlée. Mais il en avait eu besoin.

-Attends, fit Dean, me dis pas que tu as pensé ce que tu viens de dire…

-Au contraire. Et c'est la stricte vérité. Alors maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai une longue liste de patients à opérer.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons vers la direction opposée.

. . . . . . . .

 _Flash-back, mars 2016_

 _Il huma l'air quelques instants avant de reprendre sa course. Celui-ci était frais et humide. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il courait sans relâche, la jeune femme sur les épaules. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé un endroit pour la nuit, il entreprit de faire un feu. Il se doutait bien que la moindre étincelle de magie provenant de lui-même ou de celle qu'il venait de sauver risquait d'alerter Rawan sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient._

 _Il s'assoupit quelques instants, en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, durant ces sept dernières années. Il avait trahi sa famille. Pourchassé une innocente, qui l'avait enfermé par la suite. Il avait passé six ans de sa vie emprisonné dans le Dédale des Ames Perdues, pour rien, en fin de compte._

 _Il avait beau n'avoir que vingt-cinq ans, pour lui, sa vie n'avait pas eu le mérite d'être vécue._

. . . . . . . .

Emilie poussait le lit dans les couloirs. Cela faisait bien deux heures que cet homme aurait dû être installé en chambre. Les numéros de portes défilaient sous les yeux de la jeune infirmière. Elle frappa doucement sur l'une d'entre elles. La 134. Un « oui » distinctif se fit entendre.

-Bonjour. Je vous amène un voisin de chambre.

Elle disposa le lit contre le mur puis s'en alla sans dire un mot. Quant à la fée de la Musique, elle avança doucement vers celui-ci. L'homme se redressa. Elle le prit dans ses bras. Et les visages des personnes derrière elle se remplirent de terreur.


	10. Chapter 10

. . . . . . . .

-Dean, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

-Au contraire, James ! Tu comprends pas. Mon frère se retrouve toujours mêlé à des histoires dangereuses, et il ne me met jamais au courant !

-Sam est un adulte.

-C'est ça, le problème ! Il n'assume pas ses responsabilités d'adulte. Il ne suit jamais mes conseils.

-A qui la faute ?

Dean se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, par là ?

-Je veux simplement dire qu'à cause des évènements troublants qui ont traversé votre vie lorsque vous étiez jeunes, il est normal que ton frère ait peur de se confier, fit James.

-De un, je suis l'aîné, alors je dois être au courant de tout, et de deux, qu'est-ce que tu sais vraiment pour parler de ma famille et de nos problèmes ?

-J'en sais assez pour te dire que même si tu veux surprotéger ton frère, tu vas devoir le laisser voler de ses propres ailes. Et je te le redis: Sam est un adulte. Il sait faire de bons choix. Tu devrais avoir un peu plus confiance en lui. Et s'il t'a caché tout cela, c'est sûrement parce qu'il voulait te protéger.

-Me protéger ? Et de quoi ?

-Aurais-tu oublier, que là, dehors, il y a un fou furieux qui rôde et qui menace la population tous les jours ? Et que votre cousin, qui est arrivé ici il y a moins de cinq heures, a failli mourir car autrefois, il était son complice et qu'il l'a trahi ?

Dean se tut.

-Eh oui, Dean, je suis au courant, reprit l'autre chirurgien en s'apprêtant à partir. Alors réfléchis bien à tout ce que je viens de te dire.

. . . . . . . .

Sam marchait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. De temps à autre, il jetait quelques coups d'œil autour de lui. La vue qui s'offrait à lui était désolante: les maisons étaient détruites, la faune et la flore quasi inexistantes, …

Il tourna à gauche et emprunta le sentier d'une sombre et étroite ruelle. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Il progressa davantage, avant d'atteindre un petit bâtiment, avec une enseigne colorée, bien qu'abîmée par le temps. Il poussa la lourde porte et pénétra à l'intérieur.

-Tiens, tiens, s'exclama une personne accoudée sur un bar massif. Ce cher Winchester.

-Salut, Joe, fit-il avec une moue dubitative.

Il y avait, dans un coin de la salle, une groupe d'hommes, cartes en mains. Des habitués. Ils se réunissaient dans ce bar tous les mardis et vendredis, depuis maintenant trois ans. A l'opposé de la pièce, un autre homme était assis à une des tables. Enfin, « assis » était un bien grand mot. Il était plutôt à moitié affalé entre de nombreuses bouteilles vides. Sam s'approcha de la barman, grande, brune et élancée.

-Cela fait combien de temps qu'il est là, dit-il à voix basse, en désignant l'homme ivre.

-Trois jours. Et il vient toutes les semaines. C'est à se demander s'il a encore un toit.

-Dans cette ville, c'est normal, non ?

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

-Un truc fort. Un bon remontant. J'en ai besoin.

-Je m'en occupe.

Sam observa attentivement chaque mouvement effectué par la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Celle-ci déboucha une bouteille, avant d'attraper un verre derrière elle. Elle le remplit à ras-bord, puis le déposa sur le comptoir.

-Dis-moi, Sam, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, par une journée aussi radieuse ? Un break ? Marre de ton job ? Des patients ?

-Marre de mon abruti de frère, oui, fit-il en avalant son verre cul-sec, avant de le repousser vers l'avant. Une autre, dit Sam.

-Ca a l'air sérieux, pour que tu redemandes un verre, dit la barman en ressortant la bouteille. Tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant. Du moins, des trois ans que je te connais. Pour ce qui est d'il y a plus longtemps, j'en sais rien. Allez, raconte-moi.

Le chirurgien termina son deuxième verre d'un coup. Il en redemanda un nouveau, sous le regard ahuri de Joe.

-Mon frère est un con, c'est tout. Il voit pas que je suis adulte. Il me surprotège 24 heures sur 24. Il me laisse pas vivre ma vie, dit Sam en avalant un troisième verre. Bon, d'accord, avec cette guerre, c'est mal parti. Mais quand même, faut qu'il arrête de m'faire ch…

-C'est bon, le coupa Joe, j'ai compris. Et je suis la personne la mieux placée pour dire que ton frère est le roi des cons, effectivement. Mais je crois que t'as assez bu pour aujourd'hui.

-Mèèèè noooon, et puis ici, « le client est roi », non ?

-Bon. Ne va pas te plaindre si après, tu sais plus te relever.

. . . . . . . .

-Musa, j'arrive pas à y croire, tu es en vie !

-Toi aussi, tu m'as fichu la frousse, quand tu m'as téléportée loin de toi. Tu sais, j'ai fini par croire que Rawan… Enfin, que tu étais…

-Oui, mais je vais bien, maintenant.

-Musa, s'exclama Galatéa, on peut avoir une explication ?

La fée de la Musique se retourna sur la princesse de Melody.

-Tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit, quand je vous racontais ces quatre dernières années ? Tarlock m'a sauvé la vie en trahissant Rawan. Il m'a aidé à survivre. Alors si l'un de vous a un problème avec ça avant que je ne vous explique tout, je l'invite à quitter cette pièce au plus vite.

Les autres se regardèrent, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

-Bon. Je vous remercie. Je peux continuer, à présent ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, sans pour autant détacher leur regard de « l'ex-criminel ».

. . . . . . . .

-Emilie, vous avez vu mon frère ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, Docteur Winchester. La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, il était à la recherche d'une fille.

-Une certaine Maisy Dilorentis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, exactement. Mais je ne crois pas avoir revu Sam depuis. Désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, fit Dean. Prévenez-moi si vous avez des nouvelles.

-Bien sûr. Mais, il y a un problème ?

-S'il ne revient pas, il va en avoir un, croyez-moi.

. . . . . . . .

 _Flash-back, mars 2016._

 _Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux. Le lieu où elle se trouvait n'était plus le même. Il y avait des couleurs plus chaleureuses. Et cette chaleur… Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ressentit cela ? Bien trop longtemps. Elle tenta de tourner la tête, mais elle en fut incapable. Sûrement un des muscles de son cou encore bloqué. Elle se contenta d'écouter. Les seuls bruits qu'elle put percevoir étaient des crépitements (du feu, très certainement) et de légers gazouillis d'oiseaux. Dans ce cas, une chose était sûre: elle était libre. Mais elle ignorait comment elle avait pu se retrouver dehors. Elle se souvenait seulement… Seulement… Elle pleurait. De souffrance, de rage, de tristesse. Du manque de personnes lui étant chères. Puis… Elle s'était sentie soulevée. Non par un sort ou une formule magique, mais plutôt… Des bras. Des bras humains la soulevant délicatement. Puis un bruit sourd, comme si l'on déplaçait une énorme dalle. Et son dernier souvenir, c'était… Elle avait l'impression que la personne qui la portait tentait de fuir, d'échapper à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? La seule personne qui aurait pu faire tout cela était…_

 _Elle sentit une vive douleur au bras. Quelqu'un la touchait, c'était sûr. Cette fois, elle put tourner la tête, et elle vit la personne qu'elle redoutait: Tarlock._

. . . . . . . .

Présent.

-Encore un.

-Sam, t'attaque ta deuxième bouteille, tu devrais faire attention, non ?

-On croirait entendre mon frère. Allez, ressers-moi un verre.

-Si tu insistes…

Il revida le verre d'une traite.

-Tu sais, Joe, fit-il, j'en peux plus de Dean. Il a beau être mon grand frère, ya des jours je l'considère pas comme tel. Toi, par contre, t'es comme une sœur pour moi. Tu m'conseilles, mais tu m'dis pas c'que j'dois faire.

-Ecoute, Sam, t'es complètement bourré, je vais te ramener chez toi.

-N'import'quoi, ch'uis paaas du tout bourré, moi.

Mais, en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte, il s'affala sur le sol, face contre terre. Joe quitta le comptoir pour aider Sam à se relever.

-Je te ramène chez toi, et plus un mot.

-Nan, pas chez moi… J'veux pas voir mon frère…

Puis il s'évanouit. Joe fit sortir les autres clients, avant de fermer la porte du bar à clé.

-J'ai une autre solution, dit la barman en installant Sam dans sa voiture, je vais te conduire chez ma sœur. Elle vit avec son mec, mais chez elle, il y a une chambre d'amis. Je compte sur toi pour faire gaffe. Je veux pas qu'elle m'appelle demain en disant que t'as foutu n'importe quoi.

. . . . . . . .

Le regard que les amis de Musa, ainsi que Mme Faragonda portaient sur Tarlock se modifia peu à peu.

-Alors comme ça… Vous l'avez vraiment sauvée… Mais pourquoi ? Vous auriez pu diriger la dimension magique avec Rawan, et à la place, vous avez choisi de sauver celle que vous aviez cru coupable durant tant d'années…

-C'était sans doute pour me racheter de mes erreurs passées. Je m'en suis tellement voulu d'avoir fait souffrir une innocente, ainsi que ma famille. Les deux Docteurs Winchester sont mes cousins.

-Vos … Cousins, répéta Flora. Vous êtes… leur cousin. Mais bon, j'imagine que c'est normal qu'ils ne l'aient pas mentionné sur leur CV…

Le sorcier laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de poursuivre

-Eh oui. Sam, Dean et moi sommes originaires de la même planète. Une planète que j'ai failli détruire il y a longtemps.

-Melody, souffla Nabu.

. . . . . . . .

« Bordel, Sam, tu vas répondre, ou quoi ? »

Une sonnerie. Deux. Trois… Puis quelqu'un répondit.

-Sam, où est-ce que t'es, encore ? J'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler !

-Heu, j'imagine que c'est Dean, mais c'est à moi que tu t'adresses.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le portable de mon frère, Jo ?

-Je viens de fermer le bar. Figure-toi que ton petit frère a terminé deux bouteilles à lui tout seul. Je t'enverrai la note.

-Toujours aussi revêche, apparemment, soupira l'aîné des Winchester.

-Et toi, toujours aussi con ? Sérieusement Dean, t'as rien d'autre à faire qu'à être tout le temps sur le dos de Sam ? Laisse-le vivre sa vie une bonne fois pour toute !

-Bon, où est-ce qu'il est ?

-On est dans ma voiture. Ton frère est allongé sur la banquette arrière, ivre mort. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état pareil ?

-Joe, je t'ordonne de le raccompagner chez moi sur le champ.

-Laisse–moi rire. Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? Même si on s'est séparés, t'es resté le même abruti de service. Mais il y a un truc que tu dois savoir pour moi, les choses ont évolué. Je ne suis plus la petite chose fragile à protéger sans cesse, comme tu te comportes avec Sammy.

-L'appelle pas comme ça.

-Je fais c'que j'veux. Et dis-toi que si je le ramène pas chez toi, c'est parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Il ne veut pas te voir, pour le moment. Bon, j'te laisse, on va pas tarder à arriver.

-Ouais, c'est ça, à plus.

Et elle raccrocha.

« _Comment j'ai pu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, sortir avec un gars comme lui_ » se dit Joe.

« _Heureusement que je suis plus avec cette nana. Elle est complètement cinglée_ » pensa Dean.

. . . . . . . .

-Wahou, j'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard, s'exclama Flora.

Effectivement, le temps qu'ils avaient pris pour faire un peu plus connaissance avec Tarlock avait filé à une vitesse hallucinante.

-Bon, fit Galatéa, je vais demander à Emilie de vous réserver des chambres dans un hôtel pour la nuit.

-Il n'est pas question que je m'en aille, s'exclama Riven.

-On n'a pas le choix. Il n'y a aucune chambre libre ici. Et puis, Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un endroit sûr.

-Riven, fit Musa en lui prenant les mains, tout va bien. Je suis en sécurité à présent. Du moins, si j'évite la moindre étincelle de magie.

-Tu en es certaine ? J'ai pas confiance, dit-il en déviant son regard sur Tarlock.

-Moi, j'ai confiance. Tu comprendras mieux demain. Allez, vas-y.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Je refuse de te perdre une nouvelle fois…

-Cela n'arrivera pas, Riven. Je te le promets.

. . . . . . . .

Une fois tous les autres partis, Galatéa, Flora, Hélia et Tecna se rejoignirent devant l'hôpital.

-Tecna, tu es sûre qu'on peut y aller ?

-Mais oui, vous en faites pas. Je vais m'occuper de la garde de nuit, avec Timmy. Et toi, Flora, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi avec Hélia, non ?

-Tu as sans doute raison. Tu veux que je te raccompagne, Galatéa ?

-Non, ça va, le bus passe dans dix minutes.

Le silence fut total durant les quelques minutes suivantes. Le froid de la nuit était glacial, mais aucune d'elles ne semblait s'en soucier.

-Vous savez quoi, les filles ?

Flora et Galatéa se retournèrent sur leur amie.

-Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis heureuse.

. . . . . . . .


	11. Chapter 11

Le couple marchait tranquillement dans les rues sombres et sinistres de ce que l'on appelait, autrefois, la capitale de Magix. Mais tout était tellement différent, à présent. La joie n'existait presque plus. L'espoir de revoir un jour un monde libre diminuait petit à petit. Et pourtant… Ce couple était heureux. Tous deux souriaient. Même si leur monde était presque plongé dans le chaos. A quoi bon… Ils avaient fini par s'y habituer. Ils avancèrent encore d'une centaine de mètres, et s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble à la peinture blanche écaillée. La femme sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clés et ouvrit la porte principale. Comme d'habitude, l'ascenseur était en panne. Ils durent donc monter les cinq étages à pied. Une fois arrivés devant la porte désirée, l'homme s'abaissa pour ramasser deux lettres déposées sur le paillasson, et une fois la porte ouverte, il entreprit de la retenir pour que la femme puisse passer. Etrangement, quelques lumières étaient restées allumées.

-Chérie, t'avais bien éteint toutes les lampes, ce matin ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûre…

Ils avancèrent prudemment dans l'appartement avant d'arriver dans la salle de séjour, et la femme sursauta à la vue d'une personne assise dans leur canapé.

-Ca va pas, de débarquer chez nous comme ça ?

-Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te revoir, petite sœur…

L'autre femme soupira et se dirigea vers sa sœur, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Comment vas-tu, Jo ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? T'aurais pu appeler, quand même.

-Oui, je sais, mais il y a comme un léger souci…

-C'est grave ?

-Oh, non non non, enfin… Je ne crois pas…

Une voix se fit entendre en provenance d'une autre pièce.

-Chérie, tu peux me rejoindre, s'il te plait ?

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Viens voir par toi-même…

Elle se tourna sur sa grande sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fabriqué, Jo ?

Ensemble, elle rejoignirent l'homme dans la chambre d'ami. Cependant, celle-ci était occupée…

-Je le reconnais, fit l'homme, on l'a croisé tout à l'heure, quand tu travaillais… C'est pas un de tes collègues ?

-Mais c'est… C'est Sam… Jo, que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Eh bien, Flora, il va falloir que t'aies une discussion avec son frère. Mais moi, j'en peux plus que Sam se sente si mal avec lui, et Dean ne m'écouteras jamais.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'en avais oublié la raison. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour l'amener ici ? Tu pouvais pas le prendre chez toi ?

-C'est trop petit, chez moi. Et je te rappelle que moi, je travaille pas avec lui.

-Oui, mais c'est ton ami.

-Ok, t'as raison. Mais tu sais à quelle point je bosse pour que notre sœur puisse avoir un job convenable.

-Je sais, Jo. Mais écoute, tu sais très bien que je t'ai déjà proposé de travailler avec nous, à l'hôpital.

-Alors là, non merci, très peu pour moi. De un, parce que j'aime mon job actuel, et de deux, aurais-tu encore oublié que mon ex travaille avec toi ?

Flora soupira.

-Je… On va garder Sam ici cette nuit. Je vais lui préparer une infusion qui le calmera.

-Fais-en surtout pour lui éviter la gueule de bois demain matin.

-T'inquiète. Bon, je crois que c'est tout. Merci de t'en être occupé jusque-là.

-Bah, écoute, il avait beau être ivre, mais il m'a dit qu'il me considérait un peu comme une grande sœur. Et c'est mon ami. Je me devais de lui filer un coup de main. Alors prends bien soin de lui, s'il te plait.

-J'y veillerai, Jo. Je t'appelle demain pour te donner des nouvelles.

-Merci.

Elle salua Hélia et sortit de l'appartement en silence.

. . . . . . . .

Un long cri résonna à travers la chambre 134. Tarlock se précipita d'allumer la lampe.

-Musa, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, c'est rien… Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Et… De quoi parlait-il ?

-De… De toi. Je voyais Rawan te tuer sous mes yeux. Tu étais blessé et tu ne parvenais pas à t'enfuir.

-Cela me rappelle ce qui s'est passé avant que l'on soient séparés, il y a une semaine et demi…

-Tu peux carrément dire quand j'ai signé notre arrêt de mort, Tarlock. A cause de moi, nous étions condamnés.

-Oui, mais maintenant, nous sommes en vie, en nous allons bien, non ?

-Je ne pourrais plus jamais aller bien. Pas après les quatre années qui se sont écoulées. Tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre cela, Tarlock. Nous n'avons dorénavant plus qu'un seul et même but, tous les deux.

Le sorcier hocha la tête, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord.

-Nous devons tuer Rawan avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à plus de personnes qui nous sont chères.

. . . . . . . .

30 aout 2019, matinée.

Il eut du mal à émerger. La terre tournait autour de lui. Il tenta de se remémorer les évènements de la veille, en vain. Il tourna la tête des deux côtés. Il ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Soudain, la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvrit, et un visage familier apparut.

-Enfin réveillé, Sam. Je t'ai fait de la tisane.

-Flora ? Mais, qu'est-ce que je fabrique chez toi ?

-Ça va être long à expliquer. Déjà, tu t'es bourré dans le bar de ma sœur. Et c'est elle qui t'a déposé ici.

-Oui, maintenant je me souviens un peu… J'avais quitté l'hôpital pour aller boire un coup. Mais vu les circonstances dans lesquelles je me trouve, j'ai dû un peu trop abuser…

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Cela dit, il faut que j'aille travailler. Tu te sens en forme pour m'accompagner ?

-J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne, mais je crois que ça devrait aller…

. . . . . . . .

-Tiens, vous êtes déjà là ?

-Tecna nous a laissé entrer et elle est rentrée chez elle se reposer.

-Dans ce cas… Vous ne voyez pas d'objection à ce que je continue à vous raconter mon histoire ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Flash-back

 _Mai 2016, pas de pdv._

 _-Cela fait quand même deux mois que je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu vas te méfier de moi comme ça encore longtemps ?_

 _-Je ne pourrais jamais avoir confiance en toi. Tu as rejoint celui qui a tué ma mère, et ensemble, vous m'avez retenue prisonnière durant plus de six mois._

 _-Tu m'a bien enfermé pendant six ans. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je ne te demande pas d'être reconnaissante._

 _-Cela fait huit mois que j'ai disparu. Mes amis doivent se faire un sang d'encre, en ce moment. Il faut que je les rejoigne._

 _-Je te déconseille fortement de te transformer._

 _-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?_

 _-Rawan le saurait. La moindre étincelle de magie venant d'un de nous deux risquerait de l'alerter. Et je doute qu'à pied, tu puisses retrouver ton chemin._

 _-Pourquoi toi, tu ne me guiderais pas ?_

 _-Tu vas sans doutes trouver ça étrange, mais figure-toi que j'ignore où nous nous trouvons. C'est Rawan qui nous a téléporté dans cet endroit complètement paumé._

 _-Oh. Génial. Et combien de temps je vais devoir te supporter, Tarlock ?_

 _L'autre ne répondit pas. Son regard était fixé sur quelque chose entre les arbres._

 _-Est-ce que tu écoutes quand on te parle ?_

 _-Chhh. Silence._

 _-Et pourquoi ?_

 _Tarlock se redressa prudemment et dévia légèrement la tête sur la gauche. Soudain, il se retourna sur la fée de la Musique, et lui cria_

 _-Baisse-toi !_

 _Instinctivement, elle l'écouta. Heureusement. Le bruit provoqué fut fracassant. Le rocher sur lequel ils étaient appuyés vola en éclat. Musa porta ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et se recroquevilla sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente tirée hors de tout ce carnage. Après avoir couru une vingtaine de mètres, elle découvrit que c'était Tarlock qui la tenait par la main. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Tout était flou. Devait-elle croire Tarlock, ou continuer à se méfier comme elle l'avait toujours fait ?_

. . . . . . . .

Présent.

-Bon, dit Flora, je veux bien fermer les yeux pour cette fois, parce que je te connais bien, Sam. Et que j'ai confiance en ma sœur. Mais que la chose soit claire: il est hors de question que je rentre à nouveau chez moi en découvrant un de mes collègues ivre-mort dans la chambre d'amis. Compris ?

-Oui, Flora. Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, cela ne se reproduira pas.

-Je te crois, Sam. En attendant, je crois que tu devrais nous accompagner. Il me semble qu'hier, tu as retrouvé une ancienne connaissance, qui s'avère être une de mes amies. Et ton cousin est également dans les parages, non ?

-Je… Oui, effectivement. Je sais qu'il a mal agi par le passé, mais s'il vous plait, laissez-lui une chance de se racheter.

-C'est déjà fait. Musa, ou j'imagine que tu la connais sous le nom de Maisy, nous a déjà clamé son innocence, et nous nous devons de la croire. Alors, tu viens ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup, mais il faut que j'aille parler à quelqu'un.

-Sans faire de bêtises, cette fois ?

-Mais, oui, promis.

. . . . . . . .

 _Mai 2016 (pas de pdv)_

 _-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

 _-C'est Rawan… Il nous a repérés. Mais nous sommes hors de sa portée, à présent._

 _-Tu… Tarlock, tu m'as sauvé la vie… Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que tu le mérites. Cela fait des mois que tu as disparu, pour rien. J'ai toujours cru que c'était à cause de toi que mes parents étaient décédés. Mais en fin de compte, c'était Rawan qui avait détruit cet hôpital._

 _-Je sais. Je l'ai vu. Il m'a pris quelqu'un également, ce jour-là. Et puis j'ai aperçu un homme courir vers les débris. A présent, je me rends compte que c'était toi. Et moi, je t'ai privé de ta liberté durant six ans. Pour rien, comme tu as dit. Tu souffrais. Tu avais perdu des êtres qui t'étaient chers._

 _Tarlock approuva._

 _-Au fait, reprit-il, pourquoi « Maisy Dilorentis » ?_

 _-Oh, je pensais que tu avais deviné. C'était pour vous échapper. Mais mon véritable nom est et restera à jamais Musa._

 _Le sorcier sourit. Il se sentait libéré du fait que Musa ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais à présent, ils avaient remarqué qu'ils possédaient des tas de points communs. Cela lui remonta un peu le moral. Soudain, il poussa un cri de douleur durant leur course, un des sorts de Rawan l'avait atteint au bras._

 _-Tarlock, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _Il ne répondit pas. Il avait trop mal. La blessure était profonde. Une fois que la Fée de la Musique eût constaté les dégâts, elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Comme un besoin inexpliqué, elle sentait comme un devoir pour elle de l'aider et le soigner. Elle ne craignait plus que cela ne soit une erreur. Tarlock avait déjà fait ses preuves. Alors c'était à son tour de faire les siennes._


	12. Chapter 12

De : Sam Winchester

A : Jo Salvatores

Objet: Merci

 _Salut Jo, c'était juste pour te remercier à propos d'hier. Merci de m'avoir aidé, et de m'avoir écouté dire toutes ces conneries à propos de Dean, bien qu'elles étaient vraies. Mais tu as réussi à me supporter durant tout ce temps, sans péter les plombs. Alors voilà, j'ai une dette envers toi, je pense. Si un jour t'as besoin d'aide, tu me préviens. Je suis là, je suis ton ami, et tu peux compter sur moi._

 _A bientôt, j'espère, et ailleurs que bourré dans ton bar, de préférence…_

De : Jo Salvatores

A : Sam Winchester

Objet : De rien

 _Ne me remercie pas, Sam, c'était la moindre des choses de te venir en aide, non ? Bon, j'avoue que ma sœur a un peu râlé sur le fait de t'avoir largué dans sa chambre d'ami, mais elle a dû en parler avec toi, j'imagine. Mais bien que tu étais bourré, une grande partie des choses que tu as dites sur Dean sont vraies. Mais je crois qu'il faut que vous parliez, tous les deux. De frère à frère. J'espère juste que cela ne va pas dégénérer…_

 _Alors salut, Sam, et fait bien attention à toi._

. . . . . . . .

-Dean, j'ai à te parler.

-Que se passe-t-il, docteur Salvatores ?

-Appelle moi Flora. Bon, il faut que tu saches que ma sœur a débarqué chez moi hier soir avec un colis assez particulier. Ton frère, ivre-mort. Je peux avoir une explication ?

-Pourquoi ce serait à moi de te la donner ? Ce n'est pas moi qui était bourré, hier.

-Tu es son frère. Et d'après Jo, tu ne lui laisses pas assez d'espace. C'est un adulte, Dean.

-Vous tous, vous n'arrêtez pas de me répéter la même chose sans cesse. Mais regardez ce qu'il fait quand on le laisse seul trois minutes !

-Au contraire, c'est toi qui l'étouffes un peu trop. Laisse-le un peu tranquille. Et je ne veux plus d'histoire comme cela. Je reste ta supérieure. Compris ?

-Compris, marmonna Dean.

. . . . . . . .

 _Mai 2016 (pas de pdv)_

 _« Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix… »_

 _Musa concentra son énergie magique, malgré les avertissements de Tarlock à ce sujet. Elle était à présent déterminée à le sauver._

 _-Musa, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Rawan risquerait de nous retrouver et de nous tuer !_

 _-Tu as besoin d'aide, Tarlock. Tu es gravement blessé._

 _Et sur ce, elle fit apparaître une boule d'énergie lumineuse et l'approcha de la blessure du sorcier. Celle-ci se referma presque automatiquement, sous le regard complètement perplexe de Tarlock._

 _-Mais… Comment arrives-tu à faire cela ? D'après Rawan, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde ayant des pouvoirs de guérison, et il s'agit de la Flamme du Dragon. Mais toi…_

 _-C'est compliqué. Je les ai développés il y a un peu plus de quatre ans, quand… Quand mon petit ami a failli mourir. Cette fée, dont tu parlais, elle avait été enlevée par Lord Darkar. Un autre maître des ombres. En pleine bataille contre lui, je me suis retrouvée toute seule debout, les autres étaient retenus par des enchantements magiques, et ils ne pouvaient bouger. Darkar allait me tuer avec un sort, mais mon petit ami, Riven, s'est précipité devant moi pour me sauver. J'ai couru vers lui et je me suis agenouillée à sa hauteur. Puis je l'ai serré dans mes bras. J'avais peur qu'il ne meurre avant d'avoir pu lui avouer mes sentiments envers lui. Et une lueur faible est apparue en provenance de mes mains. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais j'avais ce pouvoir en moi. Et je lui ai sauvé la vie._

 _-Et… Est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres occasions comme celle-ci ?_

 _-Oui. Un an plus tard, nous nous sommes rendus dans le cercle d'Obsidienne. Et j'ai été gravement blessée. Un personne non-dotée des pouvoirs que je possédais aurait fini par mourir. Mais je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. Mis à part toi, maintenant._

 _-Mmmm... Juste une question, pourquoi avoir été dans le cercle d'Obsidienne ? C'est un des endroits les plus dangereux de l'Univers Magique…_

 _-De nouveau à cause de Bloom, la fée de la Flamme du Dragon. Nous étions partis à la recherche de ses parents biologiques._

 _-Eh bien, après tout ce que tu m'as raconté, je finis par croire que c'était elle, le centre d'attraction…_

 _-C'est…_

 _Musa ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle se sentit prise de violents vertiges._

 _-Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _-Je… Ça m'arrive à chaque fois que j'exerce ces pouvoirs, mais ça va se calmer d'ici une heure ou deux…_

 _-En attendant, il faut qu'on file d'ici avant que Rawan ne nous retrouve. Je vais t'aider à te relever._

 _-Merci._

 _-Non. Merci à toi. Merci de m'avoir sauvé._

. . . . . . . .

Présent

-Des… Pouvoirs… De guérison ? C'est vrai ?

Musa hocha la tête.

-Cependant, cela me demande énormément d'énergie, et il pourrait y avoir de graves conséquences si j'en abusais.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme… Si je tentais de ramener à la vie une personne morte.

-Et tu pourrais le faire ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Stella. Mais j'espère ne jamais avoir à le faire…

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Flora entra dans la pièce. Elle entreprit de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé la veille, à propos de Sam et de sa grande sœur, Jo.

-Je n'imaginais pas Sam en alcoolique, s'exclama Tarlock.

-Il ne l'est pas, poursuivi Flora. C'est à cause de son frère, qui a encore exagéré. Mais bon, parlons d'autre chose. C'est du passé, tout ça. Nous n'avons qu'à espérer que Dean ne fera rien de stupide avec Sam…

. . . . . . . .

Sam marchait dans le long couloir principal depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Puis il finit par apercevoir la personne désirée, à une vingtaine de mètres devant lui.

-DEAN, cria-t-il. Amène-toi, il faut qu'on parle.

L'aîné des Winchester se leva et alla rejoindre son frère.

-T'as dit quoi, là ?

-J'ai dit, il faut qu'on p…

Personne ne le vit venir. Tout avait été si rapide. En un quart de seconde, Dean avait (très certainement) cassé le nez de son petit frère d'un violent coup de poing au visage. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Sam tomba sur le sol en se tenant le nez d'une main.

-Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends, s'écria-t-il.

-Ca, c'est pour avoir disparu durant plus d'une demi-journée sans me prévenir.

A peine Sam fut-il relevé que Dean lui asséna un autre coup, dans le ventre cette fois. Le plus jeune retomba à genoux.

-Et ça, c'est parce que mon ex t'as monté contre moi.

Tous les infirmiers et chirurgiens qui avaient pris leur pause s'étaient regroupés autour du duo Winchester, et ils tentaient d'aider Sam à se relever, tout en éloignant Dean de lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Flora venait d'arriver. Elle avait beau avoir l'air douce, calme et gentille, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne pouvait se révéler très autoritaire. Elle regarda les deux frères à la suite, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers Dean. Elle l'attrapa au col, puis le plaqua contre le mur. Certes, celui-ci était fort, mais il n'osa pas se débattre.

-Monsieur Dean Winchester, on peut savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ? Oh, non, attendez, je connais déjà la réponse. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous avait prévenu.

-Mais je…

-La ferme. Donne-moi immédiatement ton badge. Tu es mis à pied pour deux semaines.

-Quoi ? Tu ne peux…

-Au contraire. C'est moi la chef, ici. Alors rentre chez toi, et ne t'avise pas de lever la main sur ton frère sans raison une fois de plus. Allez, tire-toi, dit-elle en le relâchant et en le repoussant violemment.

Dean s'éloigna, visiblement perplexe, et impressionné par le sang-froid et le courage de Flora. Une fois qu'il fut partit, elle se dirigea vers Sam, toujours à terre.

-Ca va aller, Sam ?

-Ouais, j'crois. Merci, en tout cas.

Elle l'aida à se relever, puis elle regarda autour d'elle, et s'adressa à toutes les personnes présentes

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Vous n'avez donc rien à faire ? Allez, au boulot, tout le monde.

. . . . . . . .

-Dégage de mon bar, Dean, t'as pas vu la pancarte ?

-Quelle pancarte, exactement ?

-Bah, ça doit être un elfe qui l'a enlevée… Il était écrit « interdit aux crétins dans le style de Dean Winchester ». T'as saisi le message ?

-Ouais, mais je suis venu te parler.

-De quoi, de Sam ? On a été clairs à ce sujet, non ?

-J'ai été mis à pied.

-Parfait, cela t'empêchera de le priver de sa liberté et de lever la main sur lui comme quand t'étais gosse.

-Trop tard.

-Quoi, comment ça ?

-D'après toi, pourquoi m'aurait-on mis à pied pour deux semaines, Jo ?

La main de celle-ci vola et s'écrasa sur la joue de Dean.

-Espèce de salaud ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ?

-De la même façon que toi, tu l'as retourné contre moi, dit-il en se tenant la joue droite.

-Il l'a décidé de son plein gré, Dean ! Il n'en peut plus de toi, et de tes actes à la con ! Alors maintenant, dégage de mon bar avant que cela ne tourne mal.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Regarde-toi, avant de me menacer.

-C'est pas moi qui vais te jeter dehors.

Elle fit signe à Dean de se retourner.

-C'est eux, reprit-elle.

Les cinq gros bras joueurs de poker s'étaient rassemblés autour de Dean. Chacun le dépassait d'au moins une tête.

-A toi de choisir. Ou tu dégages sans faire d'histoire, ou mes amis vont le faire à leur manière. Et crois-moi, il vaut mieux ne pas les mettre en colère.

Le chirurgien se fraya donc un chemin entre les cinq colosses, et sortit du bar en claquant violemment la porte.

. . . . . . . .

-Aïe !

-Désolée, Sam.

-C'est rien. Merci d'être intervenue.

-De rien. Et puis, ça aurait risqué de dégénérer jusqu'aux sortilèges, si personne n'était intervenu, non ?

-C'est pas faux. Mais c'est quand même bizarre, qu'étant donné que mon frère et moi soyons des magiciens, nous ne nous battons qu'à mains nues.

-C'est toujours mieux qu'autre chose… De toutes façons, ton frère a été mis à pied pour deux semaines, et on t'as réservé une chambre dans l'hôtel le plus proche. Il vaut mieux que vous vous évitiez durant quelques temps, Dean et toi…

. . . . . . . .


	13. Chapter 13

Petite info avant ce chapitre: le nom de famille de Flora est Avery, et non Salvatore, désolée pour cette erreur. Bonne lecture!

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Flora ouvrit la porte puis entra, suivie de Sam, une compresse sur le nez.

-Sam, que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Oh, trois fois rien. Juste un coup de Dean. Mais je t'en prie, Musa, continue à nous raconter.

. . . . . . . .

 _17 Août 2017, pas de pdv._

 _-Tu vois quelque chose, de là-haut ?_

 _-Des arbres. Encore des arbres. Rien d'autre. Attends, si, il y a un lac._

 _-A quelle distance ?_

 _-Je dirais à cinq minutes, si on court._

 _-Alors on y va. On commence à manquer d'eau fraîche. Allez, dépêche-toi de descendre de là, Tarlock !_

 _-Oui, bah ça va, on a aucun train à prendre, que je sache…_

 _Une fois descendu, ils entreprirent de marcher jusqu'à la source d'eau repérée quelques instants plus tôt. Cependant, quelque chose les troublait: cela faisait un an et demi qu'ils vagabondaient à travers la nature, et certains bruits ne leur étaient pourtant pas familiers. Ils continuèrent d'avancer prudemment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près de l'étang, et leurs soupçons furent confirmés: il y avait quelqu'un. Un humain. Agenouillé près de l'eau. Un homme dont la chevelure brune atteignait le bas de son cou. Tarlock se saisit d'un pieu précédemment taillé en cas d'attaque animale et avança davantage, puis arriva à sa hauteur. Il pointa le bout de son arme dans la nuque de l'étranger, qui se raidit aussitôt._

 _-Qui êtes-vous, dit Tarlock, et que fabriquez-vous ici ?_

 _-Je… Je cherchais des p… Plantes utiles en médicine…_

 _-Vous mentez. Si vous continuez, nous allons être obligés de vous tuer._

 _-On a pas besoin de le tuer, s'exclama Musa._

 _-Je veux qu'il me dise la vérité._

 _-Je vous dit la vérité ! Ecoutez, je m'appelle Sam Winchester, j'ai un grand frère, Dean, et je suis un chirurgien depuis plus d'un an. Je vous promets que j'étais vraiment à la recherche de certaines espèces de plantes, qui ne poussent qu'ici._

 _Tarlock retira le pieux._

 _-Evidemment que je sais qui tu es, Sam._

 _L'autre se retourna et fit un pas en arrière, tant il était surpris._

 _-C'est… C'est toi ?_

 _-En chair et en os, pour te servir. Allez, dans mes bras !_

 _-Je savais que t'étais toujours en vie, Tarlock. Mais pourquoi m' avoir menacé comme ça ?_

 _-Pour te flanquer la trouille, je crois. Comment tu vas ?_

 _-C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait demander ça, non ? Sept ans et demi que t'as disparu !_

 _-Je sais. Ces dernières années ont été compliquées._

 _Tout fut silencieux durant quelques instants._

 _-Heu, Tarlock, tu me présentes ?_

 _-Ah, oui, bien sûr. Musa, voici mon cousin, Sam Winchester. Il vient, lui aussi, de Melody. Sam, voici Musa. Ou Maisy. Enfin, peu importe. C'est compliqué._

 _-Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, fit la fée de la Musique. Enchantée, Sam. Je dois avouer que je suis contente de voir une tête différente. Cela fait plus d'un an et demi que je me trimballe avec… Avec l'autre, là…_

 _-Eh ! Je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé la vie !_

 _-Je plaisante, Tarlock. Mais, juste une question, Sam, comment fais-tu pour retrouver ton chemin dans ce labyrinthe ? C'est immense, ici…_

 _-Tarlock ne te l'as pas dit ? Moi aussi, j'ai des pouvoirs, je suis magicien._

 _-Oh._

 _-Qu'il y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air surprise…_

 _-C'est juste que… Je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de me servir de mes pouvoirs depuis au bout de temps, et cela me manque. Du coup, je me dis que tu as de la chance._

 _Sam soupira._

 _-Je… J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?_

 _-Oh, non, c'est juste que… Je me mets à penser à Dean._

 _-Qui est Dean ?_

 _-C'est mon cousin, fit Tarlock. Son grand frère._

 _-Ah bon. Et, que vient-il faire là-dedans ?_

 _-Je me demandais juste comment j'allais lui annoncer cela après tant d'années, je t'ai enfin retrouvé… Mais je ne sais quelle réaction il aura en l'apprenant._

 _Tarlock le dévisagea. Il ne comprenait pas totalement ce qu'il voulait dire._

 _-Ecoute, je suis sûr que ça doit être dur à encaisser, mais… Je crois que Dean éprouve pour toi… Une certaine haine._

 _-C'est compréhensible, non ? Je vous ai abandonnés, tous les deux, alors qu'on avait besoin de se serrer les coudes dans ces temps difficiles. Vous avez tenté de me résonner, mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre. Ma soif de vengeance était bien trop grande. Mais j'ai eu tort. Durant toutes ces années, j'ai médité sur un moyen de détruire une innocente. Durant six ans, Rawan m'a persuadé que c'était Musa, la coupable._

 _Il se retourna vers la fée de la Musique._

 _-Mais comment peut-on tuer ceux que l'on aime ? Ainsi que des tas d'autres innocents ?_

 _-J'imagine donc que tu as perdu quelqu'un, durant cette bataille, fit Sam._

 _-Mmmm. Ma mère. Cette ordure de Rawan a détruit sous mes yeux l'hôpital où elle se trouvait. Je l'ai affronté en dissimulant mon identité. En prenant le nom d'une ancêtre. Et lorsque tout s'est calmé, j'ai aperçu quelqu'un. Un jeune homme. Il courait en direction des ruines. Mais ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de Tarlock._

 _Sam hocha la tête. Bien qu'il avait un peu de mal à encaisser toutes ces nouveautés, il retenait l'essentiel._

 _-Au fait, reprit-il, comment cela se fait que vous… Que vous soyez, comment dire… Est-ce qu' « amis » est un terme approprié ?_

 _-Oui, on peut dire ça. En fait, on est quittes depuis un bon moment. J'ai enfermé Tarlock durant six ans, et lui, il a contribué à me torturer pendant plus de six mois, mais il m'a aidé à m'échapper lorsqu'il a découvert toute la vérité. Et il y a huit mois et demi, on s'est fait surprendre par Rawan, et ton cousin a été blessé, mais je l'ai sauvé grâce à mes pouvoirs de guérison. Mais on va éviter de rentrer dans les détails, cela risque d'être trop compliqué…_

. . . . . . . .

Présent

-Wahou, fit Nabu, toute cette histoire est vraiment tordue.

-Je confirme.

-J'ai tout de même une question, s'exclama Stella. Sam, c'est bien cela ? Donc, puisque tu as été en contact avec une de mes meilleures amies, ainsi que ton cousin, pourquoi n'as-tu prévenu personne, afin que nous puissions les aider ?

-Nous lui avons interdit, Stella.

La fée de la Lune et du Soleil tourna la tête en direction de Musa.

-Comment ça ? Et pourquoi ?

-T'écoute pas, Stella. Si on était revenus tout de suite, on vous aurait mis en danger. Vous tous. Mais il y a deux semaines, il y a eu un contretemps. Nous étions prêts à vous retrouver, pourtant. Mais tout ce que nous avions mis en œuvre n'a abouti nulle part. Si j'avais pu revenir directement avec Sam et Tarlock, je l'aurais fait, crois-moi. Et tu dois avouer que si tu t'étais retrouvée à ma place, tu aurais fait de même. Tu aurais décidé de protéger tes amies.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais été aussi courageuse que toi. Et je n'arrive pas à faire confiance, même après des tonnes de preuves. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment je me serais débrouillée. Tu as dû supporter tout cela durant quatre ans… Ça m'aurait paru comme une éternité.

-Tu as raison. Quatre ans, c'est long. Surtout quand on se retrouve loin de ceux que l'on aime. Mais heureusement, il y avait Tarlock, dont je n'ai pas arrêter de me méfier, au début. Mais lorsque quelqu'un décide de sauver votre vie au lieu de la sienne, je crois qu'on peut lui accorder un minimum de confiance, non ?

Stella approuva. Puis elle tenta de retenir une larme qui tentait de s'échapper de ses grands yeux bruns.

-Que se passe-t-il, Stella ?

-C'est juste que… Je sais que je t'ai déjà dit tout ça hier, mais… Je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir. Mais il y a une question qui me tourmente depuis le jour de… De ta disparition.

-Vas-y, pose-la, alors…

-Est-ce que… Lorsque tu as disparu… As-tu eu parfois une pensée envers Bloom, Layla, ou bien moi-même ?

Musa laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Evidemment, Stella. Je pensais sans arrêt à vous tous. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, oui, je vous appréciais toujours autant, même après notre dispute. Il faut pas chercher plus loin. On avait formé un groupe solide. Mais c'est normal qu'il y ait quelques failles. Cependant, les attitudes de Bloom, Sky, Layla et Brandon m'ont un peu déçue. Je croyais qu'ils éprouveraient un peu plus de joie en me voyant, mais bon… Je vous ai, vous tous, alors je n'ai rien de plus à demander.

. . . . . . . .

 _-Salut, Dean, c'est moi. C'est Jo. Ecoute, je sais que tu es chez toi, alors s'il te plait, décroche ton téléphone. J'aimerais que l'on se voit. J'aimerais te parler, et… Enfin, rappelle-moi, c'est tout. A plus._

« Nan, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine, fit le chirurgien en balançant son téléphone à travers la pièce. Elle peut toujours courir pour que je la rappelle. »

Dean se leva et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain, puis examina sa joue dans la miroir. La bague que portait Jo avait laissé une légère marque un peu plus rouge que les autres, lorsqu'elle l'avait giflé. Il s'avoua qu'il l'avait quand même cherché. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne voulait plus regarder son reflet. Il détestait ce qu'il devenait. Il avait frappé son frère. Pour des raisons qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Il avait été mis à pied. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait eu le culot d'aller provoquer son ex, et dans son bar, en plus. Il ouvrit un placard, prit un cachet d'aspirine, l'avala, puis referma violemment la porte de l'armoire murale. Le miroir se fendilla. Et quelques morceaux tombèrent à la suite dans le lavabo. Dean sortit et se vautra à nouveau dans son canapé. Il y avait un reste de pizza sur la table devant lui, ainsi qu'un coca déjà entamé. Ces aliments dataient de la veille. Il ne faisait plus rien de ses journées, tant il s'en voulait. Et pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à avoir des remords. Lui qui s'était juré d'éviter de se battre avec Sam, si la cause n'en était pas valable. Mais là, il avait continué à frapper, bien que celui-ci était à terre. Son acte était lâche, en plus d'être inutile. Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit à nouveau, ce qui le fit sursauter. C'était à nouveau son ex, qui l' « implorait », une fois de plus, de venir la voir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son montre, qui indiquait 14h37. Jo voulait le voir, et c'était dans son temps de pause. Tous les mardis et jeudis, elle fermait son bar de 13h30 à 16h30. Il décida de continuer à l'ignorer, mais au bout de la troisième fois, il se leva en jurant, attrapa sa veste, ses clés, puis il sortit en trombe de son appartement.

. . . . . . . . .


	14. Chapter 14

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? »

Dean se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Jo. Il se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à venir jusque-là. Alors qu'il se retourna, décidé à s'en aller, la porte s'ouvrit. Et la barman apparut devant lui.

-Dean. T'es venu.

-Est-ce que j'avais le choix ?

-S'il te plait, ne commence pas. Tu veux bien entrer ?

Il fit un pas en avant, puis avança davantage, en jetant quelques coups d'œil autour de lui.

-Sympa, la déco. C'est nouveau. T'as rénové quand ?

-Si on peut considérer un intérieur vieux de quatre ans comme nouveau, je suis d'accord. Quatre ans que j'ai rénové. Au moment où on s'est quittés.

-Ca va, tout ça, c'est du passé.

-Du passé ? Mais regarde-toi, Dean, on voit très bien lequel de nous deux a réellement tourné la page.

-Tu l'as vraiment fait ? T'es sûre ?

Jo se retourna et se dirigea vers une commode.

-Non, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de mon ancienne vie. Et d'ailleurs, dit-elle en ouvrant le tiroir du haut, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai gardé ceci.

Elle brandit une lettre devant le chirurgien, qui se raidit aussitôt.

-Me dis pas que t'as gardé ça…

-Et pourquoi pas ? Attends, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Ce bout de papier, c'est celui que tu m'as envoyé, le lendemain de notre rupture. Et je crois que tu as réussi à me traiter de tous les noms, dessus.

-Ne me rejette pas la faute. C'est toi qui m'as quitté. Et non l'inverse. Je t'aimais, et du jour au lendemain, tout était terminé.

-Tu crois vraiment que tout se passait bien, entre nous ? Dans ce cas, tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Figure-toi que moi aussi, je t'aimais. Mais c'est toi-même qui m'a poussé à m'en aller. Ton arrogance, plus précisément. Ta violence dans tes actes et tes paroles. Et ta fierté, surtout. Tu sais, Dean, dans un couple, on se parle, quand quelque chose ne va pas. Mais non. Monsieur était bien trop fier pour expliquer ses problèmes à la pauvre serveuse sans défense qui lui servait de petite amie.

-Mes problèmes restaient personnels. Je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça.

-C'était trop tard. Commençons par ta relation avec Sam. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ça a empiré, en quatre ans ?

-Justement, parlons-en, de mon frère. Tu as préféré te ranger de son côté plutôt que du mien. Mais avoue, Jo, que si les positions avaient été inversées, il y a plusieurs années, c'est ma défense que tu aurais prise, et non la sienne.

-Si les rôles étaient inversés ? Si j'avais été en couple avec Sam, je peux t'assurer que lui, je ne l'aurais jamais quitté !

Dean reçut cette remarque comme une douche froide, tandis que le silence retomba dans la pièce. Joe se laisser aller sur une des chaises et se prit la tête entre les mains. Des larmes brûlantes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Au plus profond d'elle, cela lui avait fait du bien d'avoir dit ça. Peut-être avait-elle exagéré… Mais Dean restait Dean. On ne pouvait pas le changer.

-Je… Si c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Mais j'aurais dû me douter, dès le début, que tu préférais Sam.

-Tire-toi. Maintenant.

-Et pourquoi ? Il y a encore tes gardes du corps bourrés qui vont venir à ta rescousse ? Personnellement, j'en doute fort.

-Dégage, Dean ! Tout de suite !

Il se leva dans le silence le plus complet, avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sortir sans dire un mot.

. . . . . . . .

 _17 Août 2017, pas de pdv._

 _-Tarlock, Musa, il faut absolument que vous repartiez avec moi. C'est trop dangereux, ici._

 _-On ne peut pas, Sam, fit la fée de la Musique. Si jamais on utilisait nos pouvoirs, Rawan nous retrouverait._

 _-Mais tu n'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi ? N'y a-t-il personne qui te manque ?_

 _-Je… Si, évidemment, mais je refuse de les mettre en danger._

 _-Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendraient. Dis-moi d'abord qui voudrais-tu revoir ?_

 _-Sérieusement ? Tu me poses des questions personnelles alors qu'on est en danger de mort ?_

 _-Allez, réponds-moi, s'il te plait._

 _Musa soupira._

 _-Mon copain me manque. Et tout mon groupe d'amies. Mon père. La princesse Galatéa,…_

 _-La… Princesse ? Tu es amie avec la princesse de Melody ?_

 _-Bah… Oui. Je lui ai, en quelque sorte... sauvé la vie, quand j'avais dix-huit ans._

 _-Tu sauves vraiment la vie à tout le monde, toi._

 _-C'est mon devoir en tant que fée Gardienne, non ? Je me dois de protéger ceux que j'aime, ainsi que les habitants de ma planète._

 _-Dans ce cas, comment peux-tu les aider en restant là, loin de tout, et en faisant face à tous les dangers, alors que tu pourrais revenir avec moi, et tous les retrouver ?_

 _-Tu ne comprends pas. Si je reviens maintenant, Rawan me pistera, et il n'aura aucune pitié. Il les tuera tous, ainsi que toutes les personnes dont j'ai pu croiser la route et me lier d'amitié. C'est-à-dire que toi aussi, tu es en danger à cause de moi. Même doublement, car tu es le cousin de Tarlock. C'est pour ça que je ne viendrai pas. Je passerai encore une décennie ici s'il le fallait, mais je ne mettrai pas vos vies encore plus en danger._

 _Sam baissa la tête._

 _-Je comprends, d'accord. Je vais me taire, éviter de crier ça sur tous les toits, et j'essayerai de revenir demain. Vous avez peut-être besoin de quelque chose ? Des médicaments, peut-être ?_

 _-Comment pourrais-tu t'en procurer ?_

 _-Je bosse dans un hôpital depuis deux mois. Mais il va falloir que je rentre, ou mes boss vont me tuer…_

 _-Ils ont l'air sévère, pour que tu dises ça…_

 _-Pas « ils ». « Elles ». Elles sont trois. Je les respecte, et elles sont vraiment amicales, mais faut être très ponctuel, garder son sérieux durant les heures de travail et respecter les heures de pauses. Mais sinon, elles sont bien. Mais je ne les vois jamais sourire. Comme si elles avaient vécu un drame. Elles restent plongées dans leur travail, sans jamais succomber à la fatigue._

 _Musa avala sa salive de travers._

 _-Et… Comment sont-elles ? Simple curiosité, hein…_

 _-Qui ça ? Les patronnes ? Bah déjà, il y en a une qui se montre jamais, donc je saurais pas trop la décrire. La seule chose que j'ai vue d'elle, ce sont ses cheveux quand elle tentait de sortir d'une pièce en vitesse. Ils étaient d'une blondeur claire absolument magnifique…_

 _-Sam._

 _-Oui, pardon. Sinon, les deux autres, elles sont généralement en train de travailler aux laboratoires. Mais elles mettent un point d'honneur à rencontrer chacun des patients. Je les trouve incroyablement courageuses._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Il y a deux ans, elles ont perdu quelqu'un qui leur était cher. Et depuis, elles font tout pour aider la population de Magix._

 _-Et… Pourrais-tu me les décrire ? Je veux dire, me les décrire physiquement et moralement…_

 _-Oh, oui, eh bien, il y en a une que je considère comme la personne la plus calme de l'Univers. Elle sait réconforter les gens avec un tel naturel. Elle a de longs cheveux châtains, toujours noués en queue de cheval. Quant à l'autre, elle paraît stricte et froide, mais au moins, je sais qu'elle a un cœur. L'autre jour, je l'ai surprise en train de pleurer, dans notre salle de pause. Ses cheveux magenta atteignent ses épaules, et ses yeux sont d'un bleu électrique profond. Mais son regard est à la fois dur et distant._

 _Musa se retint à l'épaule de Tarlock pour ne pas tomber._

 _-Musa, que t'arrive-t-il ?_

 _-Dis-moi leur nom, Sam. Leur nom, maintenant._

 _-Bah, il y a la Docteur Avery, celle qui a des cheveux bruns, et l'autre s'appelle Anderson. Pourquoi ?_

 _Cette fois, Musa fit un pas en arrière et elle serait tombée, s'il n'y avait pas eu d'arbre derrière elle. Tarlock se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

 _-Je… Je les connais…_

 _-Quoi, qui ça ?_

 _-Les patronnes de Sam… Je les connais…_

 _Sam parut étonné._

 _-Comment se fait-il que tu puisses les connaître ?_

 _Elle fondit en larmes avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui répondre. Tarlock la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se relever et de se placer devant Sam, en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

 _-Je les connais depuis huit ans. On faisait partie du même groupe d'amies, pour répondre à ta question. Et cette personne, qu'elles pleurent depuis deux ans, c'est moi. Deux ans que j'ai disparu sous leurs yeux. Deux ans qu'elles essayent sans doutes de me retrouver, en vain. Mais toi, comme ça, par pur hasard, tu tombes sur nous._

 _Sam répondit, les yeux ébahis_

 _-Je… waou, on peut dire que le monde est vraiment petit… Et… Est-ce que par hasard, tu connaîtrais également l'identité de la troisième, qui fait tout pour qu'on l'évite ?_

 _La fée réfléchit un instant, avant de poursuivre_

 _-Comment se porte la princesse de Melody ?_

 _-Eh bien, elle… Ah, bah c'est bizarre que tu demandes ça, parce qu'on a plus aucune nouvelles d'elle depuis pas mal de temps. Mais en quoi ça pourrait répondre à ma question ?_

 _-Regarde en face de toi, Sam Winchester, et réfléchit un peu. Tu as toutes les pièces du puzzle._

 _-Tu veux dire que… Oh, la vache… La troisième, ce serait Galatéa ?_

 _Musa acquiesça._

 _-Alors tout s'explique… Elle évite les gens pour que personne ne la reconnaisse…_

 _-Voilà. Et donc, tes trois boss font partie de mes meilleures amies. Et Dieu sait combien elles me manquent._

 _-Dans ce cas, c'est une raison de plus pour que vous rentriez avec moi, non ?_

 _-Je… Je suis désolée, Sam, mais ça reste non. Même si je sais que je pourrais simplement te demander de leur dire que je vais plus ou moins bien, et que je fais de mon mieux pour les retrouver, et sans magie. Mais je refuse toujours de les mettre en danger. Rappelle-toi que cette guerre a commencé par la destruction d'un hôpital. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se termine de la même façon, Sam, d'accord ? En revanche, rien ne t'empêche, toi, de rentrer avec ton cousin, dit-elle en tournant son regard sur Tarlock. J'imagine que Dean te manque. Et il y a sûrement d'autres personnes qui attendent ton retour…_

 _-Je n'ai plus que mes cousins. Toutes les autres personnes que j'aimais sont décédées. Et il est vrai que j'ai une envie folle de rentrer avec Sam._

 _Il s'approcha de son cousin, posa sa main sur son épaule, et soupira._

 _-Mais je vais rester, moi aussi. Je vais t'aider, dit-il à l'adresse de Musa, je vais t'aider pour que l'on rentre sains et saufs, sans magie. Je sais que c'est probablement une de mes dernières chances, mais je refuse, moi aussi, de rentrer. Il y a des années, je n'ai pas tenu compte de ce que me disaient les personnes auxquelles je tenais, et on voit bien où cela m'a mené. C'est pour cela que je vais rester avec toi._

 _-Tu… Tu tiens sérieusement à moi ?_

 _-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, mais tu as fait tellement plus, tu m'as aidé à ouvrir les yeux. Grâce à toi, je ne me bats plus pour une cause perdue. Je…_

 _-Merci, Tarlock._

 _Elle sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire._

 _-Je sais que je tombe dans le sentimental, mais à part Sam et Dean, que j'ai beau considérer comme mes frères, je crois que tu es ma meilleure amie._

 _-Ouh là, vas-y doucement avec les grands mots, Tarlock…_

 _Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et se tapa le front._

 _-Je suis super en retard ! Cette fois c'est sûr, je suis mort._

 _-Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi._

 _-Oui mais, comment je ferai pour vous retrouver, demain ?_

 _-Tu y arriveras. Concentre-toi sur notre énergie, c'est tout._

 _Sam fit une accolade à Tarlock._

 _-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais..._

 _-Mais oui, mais oui, je sais… Allez, file._

 _Sam le lâcha, et avant de partir, il s'arrêta, se retourna, et se dirigea vers la fée de la Musique._

 _-Je… Heu… Puis-je…_

 _-Viens là, Sam._

 _C'est elle qui le prit dans les bras._

 _-Merci. Et je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré. Tu es le genre de personne difficile à ne pas apprécier. Tu devrais y aller, je crois. Mais s'il te plait, pas un mot sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Compris ?_

 _-Je te le promets. Allez, à demain._

. . . . . . . .


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE SPECIAL WINCHESTER-AVERY !**

* * *

Présent.

« Allez , Sam, réponds… »

Dean se surprenait lui-même à appeler son frère, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Le téléphone sonna dans le vide quatre fois, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix agacée et énervée réponde au bout du fil.

-Sam, enfin, ça fait vingt fois que j'essaie de t'appeler.

-Quatre fois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Heu… Je… Voilà, je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement entre nous.

Pas de réponse. Dean supposa durant une seconde que son frère avait raccroché.

-Allô, Sam, t'es toujours là ?

-Va te faire voir avec tes excuses, Dean.

Et il raccrocha. Pour de bon, cette fois. Dean n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'avait fait quelque chose de pareil. Sam, son petit frère, qu'il essayait désespérément de protéger, lui tournait le dos et le haïssait.

. . . . . . . .

-Jo, je sais que tu es là, ouvre la porte, s'il te plait.

Sam patientait devant la porte depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il s'était rendu au bar pour lui parler, mais celui-ci était étrangement fermé.

-Ouvre la porte, s'il te p…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Enfin, t'es là. Ecoute, je suis venu te parler.

-Non, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

-Tu es sûre ? Parce que figure-toi que Dean m'a appelé il n'y a même pas une heure pour me présenter des excuses. A ce que je sache, mon frère n'a jamais aucun remord. Alors je me suis dit que tu y étais peut-être pour quelque chose.

Joe s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, puis il la remercia.

-Je… Je te sers un truc ? A part de l'alcool. Il vaut mieux que je ne te passe pas la bouteille.

-Je comprends. Je voudrais pas me retrouver dans le même état que la dernière fois…

-Non, c'est juste que si tu commences à boire, je vais m'y mettre aussi. Et je préfère nettement rester lucide.

-Oh. D'accord…

-Bon, tu es là, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'étais venu pour te parler, mais je crois que je suis arrivé au mauvais moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Sam ?

-Déjà, il y a une boîte de mouchoirs à moitié entamée sur la table. Donc, à moins que tu sois malade, ce qui m'étonnerais, parce que tu ne l'es jamais, je dois en conclure que tu as pleuré. Et la deuxième chose, c'est ça, dit-il en désignant la bouteille que tenait Jo dans ses mains.

-Eh bah quoi ? J'allais la ranger, c'est un truc que je vais offrir.

-Mmmm. Tu sais, quelque chose que je trouve extraordinaire, c'est que tu travailles tous les jours dans un bar, mais cependant, tu ne consommes jamais une seule goutte d'alcool chez toi.

-Et alors ? Je te l'ai dit, c'est un cadeau pour un ami.

-Alors comment expliques-tu que cette bouteille soit ouverte et qu'il en manque un bon quart ?

Jo ne répondit pas. Elle venait de se faire avoir en beauté. Par Sam, en plus. Elle qui avait tenté de le convaincre de ne pas boire.

-Je comprends, fit-il.

-Je… Vraiment ?

-Bah, j'imagine que c'est à cause de l'abruti qui me sert de grand frère. Il a dû se pointer chez toi en sortant un tas de trucs ignobles. C'est bien son genre. Provoquer les autres.

-Je lui ait dit quelque chose, tout à l'heure, et je crois que je n'aurais pas dû.

-Ah ? Tu peux peut-être développer ?

-Il… Il m'a dit que si les rôles avaient été inversés, c'est sa défense à lui que j'aurais prise.

-Les rôles inversés ? Comment ça ?

-Si… Si c'était avec toi que j'étais en couple.

-Oh, je… Je vois… Et… Que lui as-tu répondu ?

-En fait, c'est… Assez gênant… Je sais pas si je peux te le dire…

-Evidemment, que tu le peux. Ca fait des années qu'on est amis, tu peux me dire n'importe quoi, je serai toujours là pour t'écouter, tu sais. Alors, t'as dit quoi ?

-Que si… Si j'étais sorti avec toi, je ne t'aurais jamais quitté, lâcha-t-elle d'un bloc. Je suis désolée, c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

Sam la dévisagea un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ah, ben je comprends pourquoi il était énervé, maintenant…

-Ecoute, si je lui ait dit cela, c'est parce que toi, tu es l'exact opposé de Dean. Tu es sensible, attentionné, charmant, et t'as énormément d'humour, et… Peut-être que si je t'avais rencontré plus tôt, les choses auraient été différentes…

-Attends, dit Sam, alors que son sourire s'échappait peu à peu de son visage, c'est… C'était pas une blague ?

-Je… Non, bien sûr que non, je suis pas du genre à inventer des trucs pareils…

-Alors… Tout ce que tu m'as dit, en me décrivant à ta façon… Tu le pensais vraiment ?

-Je crois que t'aurais pu être le bon. Mais on arrive déjà cinq ans trop tard.

Sam se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait, et rejoignit Jo sur le canapé. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui prit la main, la regarda dans les yeux, et lui demanda

-Qu'il y a-t-il d'autre que tu souhaiterais me dire ?

-On va pas commencer à jouer à ce genre de petit jeu, Sammy, on a quel âge, là ?

Elle se surprit elle-même de l'avoir appelé comme ça.

-S'il te plait, Johanna, dis-moi...

Il ne l'avait plus appelée comme ça depuis… Bien trop longtemps.

-Ecoute, poursuivit-il, ferme les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Aie confiance. Ferme les yeux.

Elle l'écouta.

-Maintenant, imagine que tu as le droit de faire ce que tu désires le plus, là, tout de suite.

-Mais je…

-Chhh… Imagine, c'est tout.

Une minute s'écoula ainsi dans le silence le plus complet, avant que Sam ne dise

-A présent, ouvres les yeux. Lève-toi, et fait-le. Réalise ce que tu as souhaité.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Son regard était figé dans celui du chirurgien. Sam soupira, finit par se lever et se dirigea vers le hall pour prendre son manteau.

-Bon, dit-il, j'imagine que cela ne fonctionne pas à tous les coups… Je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir consacré un peu de temps, Jo. J'espère que ça va aller un peu mieux.

Il la regarda durant quelques secondes, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Mais il n'ajouta aucun mot et se retourna à nouveau. Les paroles qu'il aurait voulu crier restaient coincées au fond de sa gorge. Il avait espéré une quelconque réaction de celle-ci, après cette sorte de test, mais rien, au contraire. Jo souffrait depuis des années, et pourtant, elle ne parlait de ses problèmes à personne. Pas même à lui. Il avait cependant tenté de l'aider, de la libérer d'un poids, et cela par tous les moyens, sans pour autant qu'elle ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Sam voulut tourner la tête dans sa direction, mais il en fut, pour une raison inexplicable, incapable. Durant une fraction de seconde, son esprit était parvenu à prendre le dessus, et l'obligea presque à s'en aller, mais son corps refusa de bouger. Les quelques instants qu'il avait passés debout devant cette porte lui avaient paru durer une éternité. Et il se remit à penser aux paroles qu'elle avait lâchées à son adresse. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment les prendre. Il ne savait pas s'il ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié. Lui qui avait connu une telle déception dans le domaine des relations amoureuses… Quoi que, Jo était à plaindre également. Il reconnaissait qu'ils possédaient des tas de points communs. Mais était-ce assez pour prouver quoi que ce soit ?

Elle ne comprenait pas trop la situation. Elle venait de clamer haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait de lui, mais il n'avait visiblement pas réagi. Au contraire, il était resté calme et lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux pour qu'elle voyage paisiblement à travers ses rêves les plus fous. Et elle avait trouvé le bon. Mais lorsque qu'il lui avait demandé de se relever, elle en fut incapable. Elle était comme… paralysée. Elle n'avait pas osé. Bien qu'elle en brûlait d'envie. Depuis tellement de temps. Elle avait beau se montrer aux autres comme une femme forte et solide, ne craignant ni la peur ni le danger, mais ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Elle avait un cœur. Un cœur qui avait besoin d'affection et d'amour. Ce que Dean avait réussi à lui fournir durant quelques temps. Mais elle le chassa rapidement de sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas rester bloquée sur le passé, mais plutôt s'ouvrir aux possibilités que lui fournissait l'avenir. Mais son avenir à elle ne tenait qu'à un mot. Un mot qui résonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Un mot qui… qui… Elle aurait voulu le crier sur tous les toits. Mais elle n'osait pas. Sa conscience l'en empêchait. Elle craignait qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose pour elle. Et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde une deuxième déception amoureuse. Mais il ne pourrait jamais être une déception. Les termes qu'elle avait utilisés pour le décrire résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Son cœur battait si fort que n'importe qui aurait pu l'entendre. Elle sentait ses mains trembler légèrement. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, auparavant. Ses membres refusaient tout mouvement. Elle aurait voulu tant de choses… Elle aurait voulu…

 _« Fais quelque chose, allez_ _»_ se dit-elle.

 _« Fais un truc, n'importe quoi, allez_ _»_ se dit-il.

Il n'y parvenait pas. Après tout, peut-être avait-elle dit tout cela pour lui faire plaisir et pour mettre en rogne son frère, bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas son genre. Mais son cerveau n'acceptait aucune autre possibilité. Inconsciemment, il tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte principale, prêt à la tourner et à partir sans un mot. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose semblait le retenir. Son cœur, très certainement. Mais il ne parvenait à penser à rien d'autre que son avenir, une fois qu'il aurait franchi le seuil de cette porte. Un avenir triste et terne, dans un hôpital sinistre aux patients désespérés, dans une ville à moitié détruite, dans un monde plongé dans le chaos. Et tout cela en effaçant à jamais le mot qui lui permettait de tenir le coup dans cet Univers complètement pourri. Mais c'était ainsi. On ne pouvait modifier le cours du Destin. Et c'est pourquoi il fit un pas en avant sans se retourner.

Il posa la main sur la poignée, bien conscient de l'erreur qu'il commettait, et il la fit pivoter d'un quart de tour vers la gauche. Et Jo finit par se relever d'un bond. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, cette fois. Elle laissait son corps aller à sa guise. Elle voulait vivre sa vie à fond. Et non rester terrée au plus profond de cette ville sinistre, sans aucun avenir devant elle, alors que la plupart des personnes qui l'entouraient avaient trouvé le bonheur et le grand amour. Le vrai. Elle se précipita vers Sam, le força doucement à se tourner vers elle en l'agrippant par l'épaule, le plaqua contre la porte d'entrée, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et sans réfléchir, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	16. Chapter 16

La douce lueur des rayons du soleil pénétra dans la pièce. Tout demeurait calme. On pouvait cependant distinguer quelques rares gazouillis d'oiseaux. Des rouges-gorges, très certainement. La lumière, se faisant de plus en plus forte, réveilla la jeune femme, qui dormait encore. Malgré les rideaux, encore tirés, elle pouvait déjà prédire que cela allait être une très bonne journée. Elle tâta son lit à sa droite. Ce côté demeurait froid. Et vide. Elle se redressa, et regarda autour d'elle, avant de se frotter les yeux, en espérant que tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille n'était pas un rêve. Puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Et il entra, vêtu d'un jean et d'un polo, un plateau dans les mains.

-Bonjour, belle endormie…

-Mmm… Salut…

-Bien dormi ?

-ça va… Tu sais, durant l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

-Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on a fait le même, répondit-il en souriant. Tiens, je t'ai fait du café.

-T'en prends pas, toi ?

-C'est déjà fait. Il va falloir que je me prépare, je dois aller bosser.

-Tu vas déjà t'en aller ?

-T'inquiète pas. Je pourrais éventuellement faire un crochet à ton travail durant la pause de midi. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit son baiser.

-Je t'aime. A tout à l'heure.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime…

. . . . . . . .

 _12 Novembre 2018, pas de pdv._

 _-Tu nous a retrouvés assez facilement, à ce que je vois…_

 _-Je suis plus doué que j'en ai l'air… Je vous ai apporté quelques potions médicinales et de la nourriture que vous ne risquez pas de trouver dans un endroit pareil._

 _-Merci, Sam. Pour tous les services que tu nous rends depuis plus d'un an. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu nous aides._

 _-Bah, c'est normal, je me dois de protéger les personnes qui me sont chères…_

 _-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…_

 _-Sans blagues ?_

 _Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Puis son visage s'assombrit subitement._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _-Non, c'est juste que… Dean commence à un peu s'inquiéter de toutes mes sorties, et j'ai peur qu'un jour, il ne décide de me suivre. Vous imaginez, s'il tombe sur vous ? Moi, je peux pas. Je vais tellement me faire engueuler…_

 _Musa lui attrapa l'épaule._

 _-Ecoute bien, Sam. Quand nous allons revenir, je te promets que Dean ne sera pas mis au courant. Toi, tu n'auras qu'à faire semblant que cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu ton cousin, et également faire comme si tu ne me connaissais pas. D'accord ?_

 _-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Mais j'ai pas trop le choix._

 _-T'inquiète, cousin, ça va aller. Et je te promets que tout rentrera dans l'ordre._

 _-Je l'espère, Tarlock. Je l'espère…_

 _Soirée_

 _Musa se laissa glisser contre un épais tronc d'arbre, puis elle leva la tête aux cieux. Elle se mit à contempler les étoiles, tandis que Tarlock se chargeait d'entretenir le feu. Elle croisa les bras sous l'effet du passage d'une légère brise de vent. Cela avait beau faire plus de trois ans qu'elle vivait ça, elle ne parvenait cependant pas à s'habituer à tout. Mais elle avait évolué. Elle se sentait plus forte. Cependant, une de ses faiblesses était bien plus tenace que toutes les autres. Si tenace que, certains jours, elle avait envie d'abandonner. Il s'agissait de ses amis. Elle essayait de garder espoir, et se disait sans cesse qu'elle allait finir par tous les retrouver et qu'ensemble, ils vaincraient Rawan, mais elle avait peur de se faire des illusions. Elle sentit quelques larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues. Cela ne la dérangea guère. Elle les essuya rapidement, et continua d'observer le ciel, sans la moindre trace de nuage. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder à travers les mille et uns bruits de la forêt. Cela la calma peu à peu. Il y avait tant d'émotions qui se bousculaient en elle que parfois, elle ne parvenait plus à les contrôler. Puis soudain, elle entendit quelque chose. Un bruit. Ou plutôt, une mélodie. Une mélodie qui ne lui était pas étrangère. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que c'était Tarlock, qui chantonnait de son côté. Inconsciemment, ses doigts commencèrent à taper en rythme sur son genou droit. Elle avait reconnu la musique sans trop de peine. Après tout, cela faisait partie de son pouvoir. Elle se redressa, toujours appuyée contre le tronc d'arbre, et elle croisa les bras. Elle soupira, et lui lança_

 _-Crois-tu vraiment que le futur s'ouvrira en bien plus grand que ce que nous avions pu imaginer ?_

 _-Mmm, pardon ?_

 _-C'est bien ce que tu viens de dire, non ? Enfin, tu as plus précisément dit « The future's open wide beyond believing ». Tu chantais « Shattered » du groupe Trading Yesterday._

 _-Tu connais, alors…_

 _-Evidemment. Ca fait plus de dix ans qu'elle existe… Elle est sortie le 22 septembre 2008._

 _-T'en sais, des choses, à propos de cette chanson. Comment ça se fait ?_

 _Musa se tut. Elle ne savait quoi répondre à cela._

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _-Ecoute, je suis pas du genre à le crier sur tous les toits, mais. Si j'en sais autant, c'est parce que … Cette musique, c'est… C'est moi qui l'ai écrite._

 _-Que… Quoi ? Mais, j'étais un super fan, quand j'étais ado… C'est vraiment toi qui a écrit ça ?_

 _-_ _Bah, oui…_ _dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Et c'est un de mes amis d'enfance qui l'a chantée. A partir de là, avec deux autres personnes, on a décidé de former un véritable groupe de musique. Ça marchait super bien. Enfin, durant deux ans. Après, il y a eu… Tu sais quoi…_

 _-Oui. L'hôpital. Mais sinon, est-ce que tu as gardé le contact avec les membres du groupe, après ça ?_

 _-Pas vraiment. Enfin, celui qui chantait est parti vivre à Magix avec un autre membre de sa famille, car il venait de perdre trois personnes, lui aussi._

 _-Dans l'explosion du bâtiment ?_

 _-L'un d'eux y travaillait. Il ne restait que l'autre fille. Lui, il a décidé d'arrêter, pour on ne sait pas trop quelle raison… Et puis la dernière est retournée sur sa planète natale._

 _-Elle ne venait pas de Melody ?_

 _-Non. Et elle n'arrêtait pas de nous parler de ses sœurs. Elle les décrivait tellement que si nous les avions rencontrées, nous aurions pu les reconnaitre sans trop de mal._

 _-A ce point-là ? Waou… Mais dis-moi une chose les noms que vous vous donniez… Ce n'étaient pas les vrais ?_

 _-Ah, non, pas du tout…_

 _-Dans ce cas, comment s'appelaient les trois autres membres ?_

 _-C'était… Il y avait… Alors ça, c'est bizarre…_

 _-De quoi ?_

 _-Je… J'arrive plus à m'en souvenir…_

. . . . . . . .

Présent

-J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui aies écrit cette musique…

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'en croit incapable ?

-Non, c'est juste que… Tu vois, « Shattered », c'était LE tube de l'année 2008… Et tu ne nous en a jamais parlé… Mais pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas vraiment… J'avais perdu ma mère, et j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à faire mon deuil. Puis un an après, je vous ait rencontrées, les filles… Et j'ai commencé à vivre des aventures merveilleuses. Mais mon passé a ressurgi d'un coup. Et cet espèce de taré, là, m'a capturée.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien, rendors-toi, Tarlock, dit-elle en gloussant. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi je ne me souviens ni des prénoms, ni des visages des membres de mon groupe. J'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi a disparu.

-Peut-être, mais si on peut faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, n'oublie pas que nous sommes là, Musa. On va t'aider, et tu finiras bien par retrouver la mémoire, un jour ou l'autre…

-Merci, Flora. Merci à vous tous. D'être là, d'être comme vous êtes. Et je sais que je peux compter sur vous.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, et Sam, essoufflé, se tenait sur le seuil.

-T'es en retard, Sam.

-Oui, heu désolé, j'étais… Heu… J'étais…

-Tuuuu éétaiiiis….. Tu étais quoi ?

-Il y a … Des … Embouteillages, voilà. Il y a des embouteillages, et j'ai perdu du temps.

-Intéressant, mais tu prends le métro, pour venir, non ?

-Je… C'est assez compliqué, en fait…

Il regarda Flora, puis baissa la tête.

-Je… Vous expliquerai ça… Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard.

Aucun des autres ne prononça quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient quelque peu perturbés. Sam n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en retard, d'inventer des excuses bidons, et encore moins de ne pas retrouver ses mots. Mais ils hochèrent la tête, et retournèrent à leur conversation, tandis que le chirurgien lâcha un discret soupir de soulagement.

. . . . . . . .

Jo se leva de son lit et alla dans la cuisine, là où l'attendaient des toasts et un jus de fruits. Elle sourit, tout en repensant à la veille.

 _Veille._

 _Elle se précipita vers Sam, le retourna vers elle en l'agrippant à l'épaule, le plaqua contre la porte d'entrée, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et sans réfléchir, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis elle recula directement en s'excusant maladroitement._

 _-Je… Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, Sam, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris… Je… Je vais te laisser y aller._

 _Avant qu'elle ne se retourne, Sam l'attrapa par le bras, et lui dit_

 _-Alors… C'était ça, ton… Ton rêve… La chose que tu avais le plus envie d'exécuter…_

 _-Pardonne-moi, Sam, c'était stupide, et je…_

 _Il posa la main sur sa bouche afin qu'elle arrête de parler. Jo redoutait le pire. Allait-il tout raconter à son frère ? Allait-il la détester ? Elle avait imaginé toutes les solutions possibles, du moins les négatives. Elle n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre. Elle aurait voulu fuir de son propre appartement, puis partir loin. Très loin du tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Disparaitre pour toujours, et ne jamais réapparaitre. Peut-être même s'enfuir sur une autre planète, dans une autre galaxie, dans un autre Univers, et… Elle fondit en larmes. Elle commençait à regretter ce qu'elle venait de faire, bien qu'elle en brûlait d'envie depuis pas mal de temps, tout en l'ayant caché. Si seulement elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose pour elle…_

 _(Sam pdv)_

 _Je lui relevai la tête en la tenant par le menton, et essuyai ses larmes de mon autre main. La lumière du jour pénétrant par la fenêtre du balcon donnait à ses yeux un reflet bleuté absolument magnifique. Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui expliquer ce que j'avais pensé de tout cela. Elle m'avait plaqué contre la porte et m'avait embrassé. Je ne savais plus quoi penser._

 _(Pas de pdv)_

 _Il la fixai depuis une longue, très longue minute. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce regard. Après tout, il aurait bien fallu qu'elle le lui dise un jour ou l'autre… Jamais elle n'aurait pu le lui cacher indéfiniment. Puis Sam ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Jo craignait toujours le pire._

 _-Jo… Ça fait longtemps que j'attendais que tu le fasses…_

 _Elle releva la tête. Elle pouvait à présent décrire ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Il y avait un mélange de sincérité pure et de soulagement. Puis il l'attira contre lui. Et il finit par lui rendre son baiser. Jo s'agrippa à son cou, ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment précieux, comme si c'était le dernier. Elle le sentit frémir à ce contact si soudain, mais il ne la lâcha pas. Au contraire, il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Soudain, elle recula, et s'exclama_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont en penser, les autres ?_

 _-On s'en fout, des autres…_

 _Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et il sentit le doux parfum que dégageaient ses cheveux. Il y avait un mélange de pêche et de rose, ce qui ne lui déplut guère. Et ce fut son tour de plaquer Jo contre la porte. Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui et lui caressa le visage de sa main gauche. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à vivre le moment présent. Finalement, elle avait réussi à l'avoir, son moment de bonheur…_

. . . . . . . .


	17. Chapter 17

La nuit demeurait silencieuse. Le ciel sombre était parsemé d'étoiles plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Là, un couple était assis à un balcon et contemplait les environs. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à voir, mais le fait d'être ensemble leur suffisait. Après quatre années écoulées sans avoir pu se serrer dans les bras, le simple fait de pouvoir se tenir la main les réjouissait.

-J'aimerais pouvoir arrêter le temps pour figer à jamais ce moment.

-Moi aussi, Musa. Mais il faut que je te pose une question qui me tourmente depuis pas mal de temps…

-Vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Eh bien… Quand tu as disparu, j'ai… J'ai failli abandonner et baisser les bras. Mais un jour, alors que j'étais au plus mal, j'ai entendu une voix. Qui me poussait à continuer. Cette voix… C'était la tienne. Alors je voulais savoir si c'était vrai, ou si j'avais des hallucinations.

-Tu ne rêvais pas. J'ai bien essayé de te prévenir. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que tu aies reçu mon message. J'imagine qu'à présent, c'est confirmé…

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et lui murmura simplement

-Merci…

-De quoi ?

-D'être là, c'est tout…

. . . . . . . .

« 3 Septembre.

Les choses ont tellement évolué… Nous avons retrouvé Musa, et elle nous raconte petit à petit ce qui lui est arrivé durant ces dernières années. Elle ne cesse de nous rassurer en nous disant qu'à présent, tout va mieux, mais je suis sa meilleure amie, donc je sais quand elle ment. Et je m'inquiète aussi pour les idées qu'elle a derrière la tête. Elle nous répète qu'elle ne va rien tenter de dangereux, qu'elle est trop affaiblie par ce qui s'est passé, mais… Je ne sais pas… Comment peut-on être aussi indifférent après quelque chose de pareil ?

Pour changer de sujet, il faudrait que l'on parle de Sam. Tout d'abord, il a vu Musa régulièrement avant qu'on ne la retrouve. Et ensuite, il nous cache quelque chose, lui aussi. Mais je doute que cela soit lié à Musa… »

-Tecna, t'es là ?

Elle rangea son cahier dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

-Oui, Flora. Dans mon bureau.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Ca fait des heures que je te cherche.

-Oh, rien, je… Enfin, rien d'important. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

-Pourquoi pas ici ?

-Il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. Allons dehors.

. . . . . . . .

-Comment ça, tu n'as plus de nouvelles de ta sœur depuis trois jours ?

-Exactement. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Bon, tu connais Jo, elle est très indépendante depuis… Enfin… Depuis qu'elle et Dean ont rompu, mais elle m'envoie toujours un texto vers midi, pour me dire comment elle va.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt t'appeler...

-Qui ça ?

Les deux femmes se retournèrent et elles aperçurent Sam.

-Non, rien. En fait… On parle de ma sœur. Ca fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Tu ne saurais pas ce qu'elle a, par hasard ?

-Moi ? Mais, pourquoi est-ce que je serais au courant de quoi que ce soit ?

-Oh, je disais ça comme ça… Bon, Tecna et moi, on va retourner à l'intérieur. Tu nous rejoins ?

-Je… Oui, oui, dans deux minutes, partez, je vous rattraperai.

Elles hochèrent la tête, se retournèrent et partirent dans la direction opposée. Mais avant qu'elles ne disparaissent totalement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Flora entraîna Tecna avec elle, et elles se dissimulèrent derrière le mur.

-Flora, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

-Je veux savoir ce que ce cher Sam nous cache. Pas toi ?

Tecna inspira profondément avant d'acquiescer. Elle avait horreur d'espionner les autres. En particulier ses proches. Elles patientèrent quelques minutes, et au moment où La fée de la Technologie se retourna pour partir, une voiture rouge flash apparut dans le parking de l'établissement, et une fois garée, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure châtain en sortit, un paquet à la main, puis elle se dirigea vers Sam à grandes enjambées.

-C'est bizarre, on dirait…

La femme avança davantage, puis elle se jeta littéralement, dans les bras du chirurgien, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Ah, bah on sait ce qu'il nous cachait, maintenant… Mais c'est qui, cette fille ?

Flora plissa des yeux pour mieux les voir, et puis elle comprit. Son cœur fit un bond dans la poitrine, et elle se plaqua contre le mur.

-Flora, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait terminé sa phrase, Flora sortit de sa cachette, se plaça bien en évidence devant le couple, et s'exclama

-Johanna ? T'as l'air d'aller mieux, on dirait… Tu m'expliques ?

. . . . . . . .

 _16 février 2019 (pdv Musa) six mois avant les retrouvailles_

 _« Je m'appelle Musa Dilorentis. Et je viens d'avoir 25 ans. Mais je n'avais pas espéré les fêter comme ça. Dans cinq jours, cela fera précisément trois ans et demi que j'aurai disparu. J'ai tenté désespérément de retrouver mon chemin, mais j'ai du mal à tenir le coup. Heureusement que Tarlock et Sam sont là pour me soutenir. Mais je vois dans leurs yeux qu'ils veulent la même chose que moi. Sam ne me persuadera cependant jamais de repartir avec lui. Bien que je songe doucement à y penser. Mais je ne serai pas une amie correcte en faisant cela. C'est pourquoi chaque jour, je me réveille, et je me dis que je vais bientôt rentrer. Bientôt retrouver mes amies. Et… Retrouver Riven._

 _J'ai longuement pensé à mon retour. Ce à quoi cela ressemblerait. Mais il y avait un problème. Il allait falloir que j'explique à tout le monde que Tarlock était de notre côté, à présent. En réalité, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Le plus dur, cela serait… Stella. On s'est éloignées, peu avant mon départ. Et je pense que sur les trois avec qui nous avons rompu les liens, c'est elle qui me manque le plus. Je m'en suis atrocement voulu de lui avoir craché toutes ces horribles choses, alors qu'elle ne les méritait pas tout à fait. Malgré son apparence, Stella demeurait quelqu'un de fragile qui avait seulement besoin d'un peu d'attention et d'encouragements. »_

 _-Alors, encore en train de rêver ?_

 _Tarlock me sortit de mes pensées. Heureusement. Encore un peu, et je tombais en dépression._

 _-Je sais pas si tu es au courant, continua-t-il, mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulier._

 _-Non, ne me dis pas que…_

 _-Et si. Sam va bientôt arriver._

 _-Ecoute, c'est vraiment sympa, mais de un, je n'ai pas l'humeur à le fêter, et de deux, je te rappelle qu'on est un peu paumés au milieu de nulle part…_

 _-Tss tss. On ne discute pas. Et puis, vingt-cinq, c'est une année importante. Allez, dépêche-toi._

 _Tarlock s'éloigna, en me laissant à nouveau seule avec mes pensées._

 _« Je refuse de passer une année de plus ici. Je vais me remuer, et avec l'aide des gars, on va sortir de ce labyrinthe. Je veux vivre ma vie à fond. J'ai le droit d'avoir un peu de bonheur. »_

 _Et sur ce, je me relevai et partis en direction de Tarlock, qui avait l'air de galérer avec les bûches._

. . . . . . . .

-Aucune nouvelle depuis plusieurs jours, et tu te pointes comme ça, sans m'avoir prévenue.

-Ecoute, Flora, j'allais t'appeler, mais… Je savais pas trop comment tu réagirais, vu que Sam et toi, vous travaillez ensemble…

Les mains sur les hanches, la fée des Fleurs les scruta chacun leur tour, avant de stopper son regard sur sa sœur, et de s'exclamer

-Toi, je vais te séquestrer une semaine dans la cave du concierge s'il le faut, mais t'as intérêt à tout m'expliquer.

Flora baissa les bras le long du corps, soupira, puis finit par dire, d'un ton assez enjoué

-Oh mon dieu, Jo, je suis tellement contente pour toi !

-Qu.. Quoi ? Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais d'avoir trouvé l'amour ?

-Pour… Pour rien… Mais sache une chose, c'est que cela fait longtemps que je n'avais été aussi heureuse.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant quelques minutes.

-Bon, fit Tecna au bout d'un moment, tu viens, Jo ? Tant que tu es là, je vais te servir un café.

-Bonne idée, enchaîna Flora, pendant ce temps, je vais m'entretenir une minute avec Sam.

Une fois qu'elles furent parties, Flora attrapa le chirurgien par le bras, et lui dit, d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux

-Ecoute. Je suis vraiment contente de voir ma sœur comme ça. Mais fais gaffe. Si tu te comportes avec elle comme ton frère l'a fait, je n'hésiterai pas à la venger de mes propres mains. Parce que Johanna mérite ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Compris ?

-Jamais je ne la blesserai d'une quelconque manière. Je t'en fais la promesse.

-Bien. Je te fais confiance, Sam.

. . . . . . . .

Soir

Musa s'accouda au balcon. Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait menti à ses amis en disant qu'elle ignorait que Rawan avait pris le pouvoir. Mais elle ne pouvait leur raconter la vérité. Pas pour le moment. Ils se mettraient eux-mêmes en danger. C'est pourquoi elle gardait le silence. Puis soudain, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle et elle se retourna brusquement.

-Oh, du calme, ce n'est que moi.

-Désolée, Tarlock. Tout m'effraie. J'ai constamment peur. Mais je ne veux pas en parler aux autres. Toi, tu étais là. Tu comprends ce que j'ai ressenti. Et Sam aussi.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Oui. Il doit être mis dans la confidence. Et le connaissant, lui, il ne fera rien de stupide. En plus, nous lui devons bien ça. Il a contribué à nous sauver la vie.

-Mmm... Je comprends. Mais comment arriveras-tu à tromper tes amis assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce que tout cela soit terminé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais on va s'en tenir au plan. Ce qu'on devait faire il y a quelques semaines. Nous étions prêts, Tarlock. Alors nous le serons à nouveau.

-Tu as bien vu comment ça a marché, la première fois…

-Oui, mais avec l'aide de Sam, nous y arriverons. Nous avons tous les trois de grands pouvoirs, dont certains sont encore insoupçonnés par les autres. Mais pour l'instant, nous devons faire comme si de rien n'était, et continuer à agir plus ou moins normalement.

-Mouais. En tout cas, ton copain n'a pas l'air convaincu de mon innocence.

-T'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça. Tiens, tu vois, Nabu, son meilleur ami ? Eh bien, la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, ils étaient sur le point de s'entre-tuer. Et si Sky et Bloom n'étaient pas intervenus, …

Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas directement, et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je… J'aurais tant voulu que Layla ne m'abandonne pas ainsi… J'ai failli perdre ma meilleure amie pour elle, mais quand j'ai disparu, elle n'a rien fait… J'aurais remué ciel et terre avec les autres, pour elle. Même après cette dispute ridicule… C'est dans ces moments que je vois que j'ai évolué. Je me rends compte qu'on était encore des gamines, à cette époque…

-Peut-être, mais comme tu l'as dit, tu as changé. Tu es une fée puissante. Bien plus puissante qu'autrefois. Et tu as énormément de courage. Peu de personne auraient su vivre ce que toi, tu as vécu.

Il la serra dans ses bras, puis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. C'était Sam.

-Je vous dérange pas ?

-Qu… Oh, non, pas du tout… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je vous ai… en quelque sorte… Entendus. Vous avez parlé de moi. Pourquoi ?

-On devait te le dire, de toutes manières… Alors voilà. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que…


	18. Chapter 18

-Mon histoire touche à sa fin. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore tant à raconter…

-Vas-y, on t'écoute.

-C'est… Un moment difficile que je dois vous décrire, à présent. Que ce soit pour moi, pour… Tarlock, et… Et aussi pour Sam.

Les autres se regardèrent, visiblement perplexes.

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _11 Août 2019, pas de pdv._

 _-Depuis combien de temps on se connait, maintenant, Sam ?_

 _-Je dirais… Deux ans, à peu près._

 _-Et… On est quel jour ?_

 _-Bah… Le onze… Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous avez perdu la notion du temps…_

 _-Normal, après trois ans et demi à avoir joué les vagabonds en pleine nature._

 _-Mouais. Mais quand même, tu es sûre que votre plan va fonctionner ?_

 _-Sûre. On sera totalement au point dans deux ou trois jours. T'as pas confiance ?_

 _-Si, bien sûr que si._

 _On entendit soudain quelques branches remuer. Et on put entendre des brindilles craquer. Mais ce n'était que Tarlock, qui paraissait essoufflé._

 _-Tarlock ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _-Il faut qu'on bouge, vite !_

 _-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

 _-C'est Rawan, il nous a retrouvés._

 _-Mais comment il a fait ?_

 _-Il a dû pister tes pouvoirs, Sam. Allez, on dégage d'ici !_

 _Mais c'était trop tard. Le rocher à proximité vola en éclats, et ils furent propulsés en arrière. Et c'est là qu'il apparut. Terrifiant. Puissant. Monstrueux. D'une cruauté sans pareille. Le regard sombre et inquiétant._

 _-Rawan…_

 _-Comme on se retrouve, chère fée Gardienne de Melody… Mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne mérites plus ce titre, je me trompe ?_

 _-Exactement, tu as tort. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je sais toujours me servir de mes pouvoirs !_

 _Et elle envoya une rafale de sorts dans sa direction. Bien qu'il eut plus de mal que la dernière fois, il les stoppa quand même._

 _-Oh, mais attendez, on dirait qu'il y a un petit nouveau, dans votre troupe… Nous n'avons pas fait les présentations…_

 _-Pas besoin, je sais déjà qui vous êtes, s'écria Sam en lui envoyant un faisceau lumineux, qui priva le sorcier ténébreux de ses pouvoirs durant une dizaine de secondes._

 _-Et tu crois sérieusement pouvoir m'arrêter avec ça ?_

 _Sam fut projeté contre un arbre par une grande dose d'énergie obscure, et Musa se précipita vers lui._

 _-Va-t'en, Sam, c'est trop dangereux !_

 _-Je refuse de vous laisser !_

 _-C'est un ordre, Sam ! On ne mettra pas ta vie en danger, et on se retrouvera rapidement, je te le promets._

 _-Ne me le promets pas, parce que c'est une promesse impossible à tenir. Et de toutes façons, je reste avec vous._

 _-Non, Sam._

 _Elle plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules du magicien et prononça une formule magique. Sam commença à disparaître._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _-Je te téléporte chez toi. Et ne t'avise pas de revenir !_

 _-Mais…_

 _-Au revoir, Sam._

 _Son corps s'effaça pour de bon. Et ils se retrouvèrent seuls face au sorcier._

 ** _« Magix, quelques secondes après. »_**

 _On entendit un grand fracas dans la salle de séjour. Dean s'y précipita et y découvrit son frère, étendu sur le sol._

 _-Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Et comment t'as eu cette blessure au bras ?_

 _Le frère cadet y jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua qu'il y avait une entaille de dix bons centimètres._

 _-Je… J'ai … Mal calculé mon point d'arrivée, et… Tu sais, pour chercher des plantes, et tout ça…_

 _Dean l'aida à se relever et il s'assit dans un des fauteuils. Il alla ensuite chercher du désinfectant pour la blessure, puis s'assit à côté de lui, appliqua le produit, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et finit par dire :_

 _-Ecoute, Sammy. Je ne veux plus que tu retournes là-bas. C'est trop dangereux. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais y trouver. J'ai peur pour toi._

 _-Peur pour moi ?_

 _-Tu es mon frère. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je te protègerai toujours. Je sais que je peux souvent me montrer… Collant, voire chiant, mais je fais tout pour que tu puisses te sentir en sécurité._

 _-Comment pourrais-je être en sécurité, avec tout ce qui se passe depuis qu'on a perdu notre père ? Tout a changé à partir de ce jour. Cela fait presque dix ans. Et regarde-nous aujourd'hui. J'ai 28 ans, toi 32, et on est de plus en plus distants. Je comprends que tu veuilles me protéger, mais… J'ai grandi. Je sais m'assumer._

 _Dean soupira. Il en avait marre d'aborder ce sujet. Sam se sentait prêt à affronter la vie. Mais si seulement il voulait comprendre que tout ce qu'il faisait était pour l'aider…_

 _-Bon, finit-il par dire en se relevant calmement, fais comme tu veux, Sammy. Mais sache que le jour où tu auras besoin de moi, tu sauras où me trouver. En attendant, fais attention à toi. Et évite de retourner en forêt, s'il te plaît._

 _« Il n'y a pas de risque », pensa-t-il au plus profond de lui-même._

 _Une fois son grand frère sorti, il laissa ses larmes s'échapper. Il aurait tant voulu aider Musa et Tarlock, mais elle l'avait forcé à repartir. Et il craignait de ne jamais les revoir. Du moins, pas vivants. Il se releva, prêt à les rejoindre, mais entendit une voix qui l'en empêcha._

 _« Non, Sam, ne reviens pas. On va s'en sortir. On va revenir. »_

 _-Mais… Je veux vous aider…_

 _« Reste chez toi. N'oublie pas que tu es la seule personne qui reste à Dean. Ne viens pas en risquant de te faire tuer pour rien. Ton frère et toi, vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Ne l'oublie jamais, tu entends ? Jamais… »_

 _Puis la voix disparut. Pour de bon. Sam resta figé, debout au milieu de la salle de séjour, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et les dernières paroles qu'il avait entendues l'avaient quelque peu perturbé « Tu es la seule personne qui reste à Dean ». Oui. Elle avait raison. Et c'est pourquoi il ne les rejoignit pas. Lui aussi avait besoin de son grand frère. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre devant lui._

 _. . . . . . . ._

Présent

Galatéa se retourna pour rapidement essuyer une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Ce récit l'avait visiblement bouleversée.

-Tu vois, Sam, je t'avais bien dit que nous finirions par revenir…

-J'en ai quand même douté… Mais là, je suis désolé, il va falloir que j'y aille.

-Pourquoi? Questionna la fée de la Technologie.

-Des… Des affaires personnelles.

Musa, qui avait apparemment compris, lui adressa un sourire en coin, et lui dit:

-Vas-y vite. Ne perds pas de temps.

Il lui rendit son sourire et sortit en trombe, sous le regard étonné des autres.

-Heu… Tu sais où il va ?

-A ton avis, Flora ? Je ne lui ai pas rappelé la conversation qu'il a eu avec son frère il y a quelques semaines pour rien… Mais je ferais peut-être mieux d'en terminer avec cette maudite histoire… Cependant, je crois qu'il commence à être tard, alors on continuera ça demain.

. . . . . . . .

Sam se surprit lui-même à tambouriner à la porte de l'appartement alors qu'en général, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Evidemment, il avait oublié ses clés. Il finit par entendre un bruit de pas lents à l'intérieur. Puis la poignée tourner. Et la porte s'ouvrir au bout de quelques instants.

-Dean, tu es là. Désolé, j'avais oublié mon trousseau.

-Mmm. Tu ferais mieux de me dire pourquoi t'es vraiment venu.

-Je… Oh, la vache, regarde dans quel état t'as mis l'appart… C'est un vrai foutoir…

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ?

-Oui, je… Bon. Tout à l'heure, quand je bossais, quelqu'un m'a rappelé une conversation qu'on a tenue il y a quelques temps, et… Je me rends compte que tout ce que tu m'avais dit, bah… Je l'avais pas compris. Pas complètement. Et si je suis là, c'est… Pour m'excuser. M'excuser de ce que je t'ai dit, et…

-Oh, attends une seconde, je t'ai frappé à plusieurs reprises, et c'est toi qui viens me présenter des excuses ?

-Tu voudrais pas la fermer une minute, pour que je puisse te parler ?

Dean se tut. Jamais Sam n'avait pris un ton aussi autoritaire avec lui. En général, les rôles étaient inversés.

-Merci. Alors, écoute. Oui, tu es chiant et collant. D'accord, t'as mérité d'être mis à pied pour tes conneries. Mais bon, tout ça, je te le pardonne. Et je me souviens qu'un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit « Tu sais, Sammy, je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive », ou un truc du genre. Dis-moi, Dean. Lequel a besoin le plus de l'autre, aujourd'hui ?

-Je… Je suis tellement désolé, Sam. Pour tout. De t'engueuler tout le temps, te surprotéger 24 heures sur 24. Je suis pas le grand frère idéal, mais.. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, depuis que… Enfin. Depuis qu'on a perdu nos parents.

-T'es peut-être pas le frère idéal, mais t'es celui que j'aurais choisi, de toutes manières, Dean. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu cherches à faire le bien.

Et là, Dean, l'homme fier et robuste, le chirurgien surdoué et toujours sérieux, jamais en train de plaisanter, ne put s'empêcher de laisser une larme brûlante s'écouler sur sa joue. Il allait bien finir par craquer, un de ces jours.

-Co… Comment arrives-tu à me pardonner si facilement, après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ?

-Les blessures cicatrisent. Elles ont beau rester, mais on finit par les oublier. Et puis, cela ne te sert à rien de pleurer. Tu es censé demeurer sérieux, non ? L'incroyable, mais grincheux, chirurgien Dean Winchester…

L'aîné sourit. Son frère avait en lui ce merveilleux talent de lui redonner le moral. De le remettre sur pieds en un rien de temps, même quand c'était lui qui était fautif. Sam posa la main sur son épaule et lui dit en lui rendant son sourire

-Je crois qu'on peut faire la paix, maintenant, non ?

-C'est déjà fait, pour moi, Sammy.

. . . . . . . .

 ** _Soirée_**

-Sam, tu es rentré… Comment ça s'est passé, avec ton frère ?

-Assez bien, et j'imagine que cela va durer. Du moins, pour l'instant…

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Je… J'ai pas osé lui dire pour.. Enfin… Pour Jo et moi…

-Oh, je vois… Mais je crois que tu devrais attendre que cette guerre soit terminée, avant d'aller lui expliquer… En attendant, vu que tout le monde est parti est qu'il ne reste plus que Tarlock, toi et moi, il va falloir qu'on parle. Mais avant, tu dois nous jurer que tu garderas ça pour toi. Personne ne doit être mis au courant. Pas même Tecna et Flora. Est-ce clair ?


	19. Chapter 19

_11 Août 2019, pas de pdv._

 _Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils affrontaient Rawan. Et ils étaient en train de perdre le combat. Tous deux étaient blessés, et à bout de forces. Mais ils n'abandonnaient pas pour autant. Musa tenta une nouvelle esquive. Trop tard. Elle prit le sort tel un coup de fouet et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Tarlock se précipita vers elle et créa une sorte de protection magique autour d'eux, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que cela n'allait pas tenir éternellement._

 _-Tarlock… Il faut que tu t'échappes…_

 _-Non, c'est hors de question, je ne te laisserai pas seule !_

 _-Tu… Tu risques de mourir en restant ici… Mes pouvoirs de guérison me permettront de tenir encore quelques jours, mais toi, tu dois absolument t'en aller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…_

 _-Je… Je ne veux pas t'abandonner…_

 _-Je sais… Mais… Je ne veux pas te voir mourir…_

 _Tarlock ne savait quoi penser. Il voulait l'aider, mais elle refusait. Et elle allait mourir si elle restait là. Alors il prit une grande inspiration, la regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux, et finit par lui dire, d'une voix à moitié brisée_

 _-Il se peut que tu me haïsses après ça…_

 _Il posa la main sur son épaule._

 _-Mais tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix…_

 _Et sur ce, il prononça une formule magique qui téléporta la fée de la Musique loin du danger._

. . . . . . . .

 _Le sol était humide. L'endroit sombre. L'air glacial. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes avant de se souvenir des événements. Elle avait été téléportée ici. Un lieu dont elle ignorait le nom. Elle était allongée, face contre terre. Elle tenta d'avancer son bras gauche vers l'avant pour se déplacer, mais elle éprouva une immense douleur, alors elle abandonna._

 _« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Tarlock ? » pensait-elle au plus profond d'elle-même._

 _Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de grotte à moitié en ruines. La pluie faisait son possible pour y pénétrer, et finissait par s'écouler le long des parois rocheuses. Musa était à bout. Elle laissa sa tristesse exploser au fond d'elle-même, avant de finir par laisser de longs sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge. Tarlock, son ami, son protecteur, avait décidé de sacrifier sa propre vie pour tenter de sauver la vie d'une pauvre fille sans défense et dépourvue de toute énergie. Ses émotions étaient en folie. Le cœur en ruines. Les membres mutilés de toutes parts. L'épaule droite transpercée par une branche de quinze bons centimètres. A présent, elle avait vraiment tout perdu. Et Sam… Elle qui lui avait promis qu'ils reviendraient… Elle s'en voulait tant, à présent. Elle venait de perdre deux de ses plus chers amis. Pour rien. Tarlock allait finir par tomber, et elle, elle n'en pouvait plus, et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lâcher. Sam se retrouverait seul avec son frère, après avoir porté un lourd fardeau. Il avait dû dissimuler tant de choses à son grand frère, et tout ça n'avait abouti qu'à… A quoi exactement ? Rien. Comme toujours. Rawan avait gagné, une fois de plus. Elle tentait d'exprimer sa colère envers le monde, mais elle ne put prononcer quoi que ce soit. Elle souffrait trop. A l'idée de perdre tant de personnes en si peu de temps. Et dire qu'ils étaient presque prêts… Elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle, retrouver Tecna, Flora, et tous les autres, ainsi que… Riven._

 _« Riven »_

 _Le seul mot qui occupait son esprit. Celui de l'homme qui l'attendait. Celui qu'elle aimait de tout son être, et cela depuis toujours. Elle serra les poings, encore pleine de haine, et elle mit tout ce qu'il lui restait de courage et de force pour se traîner du mieux qu'elle put vers la sortie de la grotte. A chaque millimètre qu'elle faisait, elle éprouvait une immense douleur. Mais elle continua. Elle voulait vivre. Retrouver Sam, comme promis, et aller chercher Tarlock ensuite. Elle voulait se réconcilier avec les quelques autres, et aborder ce sujet en rigolant. Elle voulait retrouver ses deux meilleures amies, Tecna et Flora, ainsi que Galatéa, qui s'était sûrement jointe à elles pour la retrouver. Elle voulait sentir Riven la tenir dans ses bras, comme avant. Elle voulait retourner sur sa planète. Elle voulait… Tant de choses…_

 _Mais elle s'effondra avent d'avoir pu atteindre la sortie. Il ne lui restait pourtant qu'une vingtaine de mètres. Et elle tomba avant d'avoir pu apercevoir la lueur des rayons du soleil._

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _-Alors, nous y voilà. Toi et moi. En plein duel. Et moi qui croyais que tu m'étais fidèle…_

 _-Les choses ont changé, au cas où tu ne t'en rappellerais pas, Rawan. Tu as tué mes parents. Tu m'as forcé à quitter mes cousins, la seule famille que j'avais. J'avais besoin d'eux, et ils avaient besoin de moi. Ils venaient de perdre leur père, et toi, tu m'as retourné contre eux._

 _-Et alors ? Regarde ce que tu es devenu grâce à moi, aujourd'hui._

 _-Ce n'est pas grâce à toi, au contraire. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point j'ai pu évoluer. Et je le dois à Musa. C'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux et qui m'a permis de me rediriger vers la bonne voie. Mais toi, tu avais fait de moi un monstre cruel et sans pitié. J'avais seulement 19 ans, à l'époque._

 _-Voilà que tu commences à être sentimental maintenant, Tarlock. Et je t'assure que cela ne te ressemble pas du tout. Juste un conseil d'un ami à un autre._

 _-Nous ne sommes pas amis !_

 _Le magicien envoya vers le sorcier une rafale de tirs, qu'il stoppa net, et qu'il retourna contre son adversaire. Celui-ci les évita de justesse._

 _Après un bon moment à s'être battu, Tarlock ressentit la fatigue prendre le dessus sur lui. Il n'avait presque plus d'énergie. Lui et son ennemi étaient blessés, mais le magicien l'était plus encore. Il fut frappé par un sort si violent qu'il sentit son épaule se déboîter, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il tomba à genou, tout en se disant qu'il était sûrement en train de vivre les derniers instants de sa vie. Il avait peur. Peur de la mort qui avait emporté tant de personnes auxquelles il tenait… Son père, sa mère, son oncle,… Il n'arrivait plus à les compter. Il n'arrivait même pas à être vraiment heureux à l'idée qu'il allait les rejoindre d'ici peu de temps. Certes, ils lui manquaient… Mais il ne voulait pas de ça. Il aurait voulu retrouver Sam, car il le lui avait promis, et également Musa. Il ne savait même pas si elle était encore en vie.  
_

 _« Ne capitule pas, Tarlock… »_

 _Tarlock rouvrit les yeux. Et il se contenta de tendre l'oreille._

 _« Souviens-toi de qui tu es vraiment, au fond de toi, n'abandonne pas. La lumière te retrouvera d'elle-même… »_

 _-Mais que…_

 _« Chhh… Tu es le seul à m'entendre, ici… Alors sois fort. Reste sain et sauf. Ta famille a besoin de toi. Pense à Sam et Dean… Sans oublier cette jeune fée avec qui tu as sympathisé… Bats-toi pour eux. Pour nous. Pour que nous ne soyons pas morts en vain. Bats-toi, mon fils. Pour la liberté. »_

 _Tarlock se releva. Rawan eut du mal à y croire._

 _-Tu es plutôt tenace, par rapport à la dernière fois._

 _-Je… J'ai changé. Et quitte à mourir, autant le faire dignement. Je tiens à ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage dans cet Univers. Au moins, ma vie aura servi à quelque chose, contrairement à la tienne, qui n'aura apporté que destruction et malheur._

 _-Souviens-toi qu'à une époque, tu as été mon meilleur ami._

 _-Et toi ? Tu n'as fait que te servir de moi durant tant d'années… Tu mérites un sort tellement pire que la mort._

 _-Eh bien, celle-ci ne me prendra pas aujourd'hui. Par contre, toi…_

 _Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se défendre, il fut frappé en plein fouet par un sort d'une puissance extrême et il s'écrasa contre les rochers. Il fut incapable de se relever. La seule chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir fut Rawan, s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Puis il ferma les yeux, tout en craignant de ne jamais pouvoir les rouvrir. Il ne sentait que douleur et désespoir. Il y avait ses blessures, évidemment, mais également l'immense peine de ne jamais revoir Sam, Dean, et Musa. Ses trois amis. Ses seuls amis. Et tout allait disparaître._

 _Rawan s'approcha davantage du corps mutilé de son ancien ami, puis il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Il prit son pouls. Celui-ci était faible, mais il était là._

 _-Eh bien… On dirait que tu veux vraiment t'accrocher à la vie, toi…_

 _Il se releva doucement, tout en gardant son regard fixé sur le magicien. Puis un souvenir refit surface dans son esprit._

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _22 Septembre 2000, Melody_

 _Je me promenais tranquillement dans la cour. Les autres avaient déjà formé des groupes et ils se répartissaient sur les différents terrains. Je ne connaissais personne. J'étais seul. Aucun d'eux ne s'intéressait à moi. Peut-être parce que j'avais un an de plus, mais de là à m'ignorer de la sorte..._

 _-Hey, ça te dirait de jouer avec nous ?_

 _Je me retournai. Evidemment, ce n'étais pas à moi que l'on adressait la parole. Je repris mon tour de ronde. Puis je l'aperçus. Enfin, à peu près. Il était seul, lui aussi, assis contre un saule pleureur. Il n'avait pas l'air de se soucier des autres. Il demeurait concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Il tenait entre les mains une sorte de bloc de feuilles et un crayon dans la main gauche._

 _« Après tout, je pourrais peut-être faire sa connaissance… »_

 _Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai vers lui. Il devait avoir à peu près mon âge (environ quinze ans), à un an près. Il avait une chevelure mi- longue de couleur sombre. Noir de jais, pour être précis. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il sursauta en me voyant et s'empressa de refermer son carnet._

 _-Oh, désolé, je… Je voulais pas t'effrayer… C'est juste que… T'as l'air de t'isoler, comme moi. Enfin, ce sont plutôt les autres qui ne veulent pas de moi._

 _-Heu…_

 _-Oh, je me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Rawan._

 _-Je… Salut… Moi, c'est Tarlock. C'est bizarre, jamais personne ne vient me parler._

 _-Normal, tu restes toujours seul, concentré sur… Sur quoi, exactement, dis-je en désignant du regard ce qui avait bel et bien l'allure d'un bloc de feuilles._

 _-Rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en attrapant son sac._

 _-Allez, montre-moi, j'en parlerai à personne…_

 _Il hésita quelques instants avant de soupirer er de finalement ouvrir son carnet pour me montrer ce qu'il contenait. J'en eus le souffle coupé._

 _-Waou, c'est… C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?_

 _Il était rempli de splendides dessins, croquis, aquarelles et autres. Ils avaient tous un style différent, mais ils étaient aussi magnifiques les uns que les autres._

 _-C'est incroyable, t'as énormément de talent…_

 _-Merci… Ça te plait ?_

 _-Et comment !_

 _Je me suis assis à côté de lui et nous avons commencé à discuter de tout et de rien. Nos familles, nos préférences, nos hobbies,… Nous avions énormément de points communs, mis à part pour ce qui était de la famille. Il avait son père, sa mère, ses deux cousins et son oncle._

 _Soudain, la sonnerie a retenti, et chacun a dû aller vers sa salle de cours. Mais le lendemain, le surlendemain et tous les autres jours, nous nous sommes retrouvés sous ce vieux saule et nous avons continué à parler._

 _. . . . . . . ._

 _11 Août 2019, pas de pdv._

 _-Et puis tout a changé… Nous aurions pu dominer le monde, toi et moi. Mais rien._

 _Il soupira longuement, avant de finir par dire:_

 _-Comme tu l'as dit, la mort est trop douce pour moi. Dans ce cas, elle l'est aussi pour toi. C'est pourquoi je ne te tuerai pas. Du moins, pas aujourd'hui. Je vais te laisser te débrouiller comme tu l'as toujours fait. Mais tu vas rapidement comprendre ce que cela fait de souffrir seul, sans personne pour nous aider. Je te laisse la vie sauve en mémoire de notre amitié. Bien que je t'ai trahi par la suite._

 _Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée sombre._

 _Tarlock se retrouva seul à nouveau. Blessé. Se vidant petit à petit de son sang. En train de perdre ceux auxquels il tenait, à jamais._


	20. Chapter 20

_-Attendez, les gars. Je sens quelques chose… Comme une force magique…_

 _« Impossible... »_

 _-Dépêche-toi !_

 _« Comment… Je dois halluciner. Voilà, c'est ça. Je suis sur le seuil de la mort. J'ai simplement des hallucinations… »_

 _Je sentis quelqu'un près de moi. Un démon sortant de mon imagination, très certainement… Mais non. Cette « chose », ou personne, prit mon pouls délicatement, puis s'empressa de dire quelque chose qui me parut incompréhensible. Un autre arriva. Le pas était différent. Puis je me sentis soulevée dans les airs. Je ne parvenais toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je pouvais seulement percevoir la lumière du jour à travers mes paupières. Il y eut un bruit étrange. Mais assez familier. Comme un… Un… Un vaisseau, voilà. Mes hallucinations sont de plus en plus étranges. Mais je ne fais plus la différence entre elles et ce qui est réel autour de moi._

 _J'ai comme l'impression que l'on monte à l'intérieur de l'engin. J'ai du mal à respirer. Les « personnes ? » doivent très certainement me croire morte. Génial. On me dépose quelque part. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui se passe. Tout est de plus en plus clair, cependant. Je distingue mieux les voix. Il y en a trois. Enfin, je crois. Des hommes. Si seulement ils pouvaient s'appeler par leur prénom, pour que je sache qui ils sont… Mais il faudrait encore que tout cela soit réel…_

 _« Tout est réel, Musa… »_

 _« Que… Qui est là ? »_

 _« Allons, réfléchis un peu… »_

 _« C'est… C'est toi, maman ? »_

 _« Musa, tu as le choix, à présent. »_

 _« Comment ça, le choix ? Quel choix ? »_

 _« Ecoute attentivement. Tu peux me rejoindre, si tu le souhaites vraiment, ou tu peux retourner là-bas. »_

 _« Là-bas… Chez les vivants ? »_

 _« Exactement. Mais tu dois faire vite avant que le portail ne se referme pour de bon… »_

 _« Maman… La seule chose qu je désire pour l'instant, c'est de te retrouver et de te serrer dans mes bras… »_

 _« Je sais, Musa… »_

 _« Mais je ne peux pas. Il y a tant de personnes qui attendent mon retour, là-bas… Je ne veux pas les laisser tomber, et je… »_

 _« Je comprends. Et je suis persuadée que tu as fait le bon choix… »_

 _« Merci. Mais je te promets que nous nous retrouverons, un jour ou l'autre, maman. »_

 _*Je l'entendis rire*_

 _« J'en suis persuadée, ma chérie. Allez, file, maintenant. Le monde des vivants t'attend pour être sauvé… »_

 _-Vous m'entendez ?_

 _J'ouvris les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. J'étais de retour. En vie. Et je pus apercevoir la personne qui me tenait la main. Mais une fois de plus, mon esprit refusa d'accepter la réalité… Comme s'il était possible que je tombe comme ça sur Nabu, après avoir passé plus de trois ans à errer au milieu de nulle part…_

. . . . . . . .

Présent.

-J'aurais pu mourir. Mais je vous ai choisis vous. Parce que vous vouliez me revoir en vie, et que moi, j'avais besoin de vous. De vous, Flora et Tecna, parce que vous êtes mes meilleures amies depuis de nombreuses années. De vous trois, Timmy, Hélia et Nabu, parce que vous vous êtes joints à elles pour me retrouver. De toi Galatéa, parce que tu m'as permis d'évoluer et d'acquérir un nouveau pouvoir. Toi, Stella, parce que malgré tes erreurs, tu sais toujours redonner le sourire aux autres. Toi, Sam, parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie, et que tu m'as rendu la force et le courage que j'avais perdus. Tarlock, parce que tu es un de mes amis les plus chers et que tu avais décidé de te sacrifier pour moi. Et puis… Riven. Parce que je t'aime, et que je ne pourrais pas t'imaginer me pleurer une seule seconde de plus.

. . . . . . . .

Soirée, appartement de Johanna.

-Ah, t'es rentré, Sam. Ça va ?

-En gros, oui. La journée a été longue. Et puis maintenant, je crois que tout l'hôpital doit être au courant pour nous…

-Ça te dérange ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Il l'embrassa, avant de poursuivre

-Ce qui m'embête, c'est Dean. Je lui ai caché trop de choses par le passé, et voilà que maintenant, je sors avec son ex. Ca fait pas un peu bizarre ?

-Justement, Sam, à ce propos…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a… Un truc… Dont je voudrais te parler…

-Houlà… Avec un ton pareil, ça à l'air plutôt sérieux…

Jo le prit par la main et l'emmena jusqu'au salon où, à la très grande surprise de Sam, quelqu'un les y attendait.

-Salut, Sammy.

-Jo, c'est pas vrai, t'as appelé Dean ?

-J'avais pas le choix. Il valait mieux que cela soit moi qui le lui dise, non ?

-Bon, écoutez, fit Dean en se levant. D'abord, je…

-Non, je sais ce que tu vas dire, et je préfère ne pas l'entendre, s'exclama Sam.

-Tu vas me laisser en placer une ? Bon. Je dois avouer que cela me fait assez bizarre, vu les circonstances, mais après avoir longuement parlé à Jo, je me rends compte qu'en fait… Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. Il fut une époque où, évidemment, j'aimais Jo de tout mon être, mais cela ne m'empêche pas aujourd'hui de rester ami avec elle…

-Attends une seconde… Où est passé le grand frère que j'ai toujours connu ?

-Je l'ai enterré, je crois. Comme tu me l'a dit il y a un bon bout de temps, les choses ont changé. Tu es un adulte responsable. Et je suis désolé de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt…

-Je… Je sais pas quoi dire, là, Dean…

-Alors ne dis rien, et contente-toi de vivre le moment présent.

. . . . . . . .

-Tarlock, on peut te parler une minute ?

-Je… Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Bah en fait,… On voulait te dire… On s'est tous concertés, et on t'accepte tel que tu es aujourd'hui.

-Waouh, c'est… Merci, vraiment.

-On a fini par comprendre l'amitié que Musa éprouvait pour toi, et on a confiance en elle. Elle sait faire les bons choix. Alors… Bienvenue dans notre « clan »…

. . . . . . . .

 _-Regarde-toi. Si faible, sans défense, et seule. Tes amis t'ont abandonnée. Tu n'as plus personne sur qui compter, désormais…_

 _-Non, c'est faux, ils… Ils vont venir me sauver…_

 _-Tu es seule. A jamais. Personne ne viendra. Ils n'ont que faire de toi._

 _-Arrêtez, laissez-moi ! Partez, laissez-moi tranquille !_

 _-Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper…_

 _-Allez-vous en !_

-Hey, Musa, tout va bien ?

-T… Tarlock, c'est toi…

-Encore tes cauchemars, pas vrai ?

-Mmm. Je n'en peux plus. Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir encore longtemps.

-Tu vas y arriver. Ensemble, on va s'en sortir. Sam nous donnera un coup de main. Rappelle-toi que cette fois, c'est nous qui avons une longueur d'avance.

-Mais… Si jamais ça rate ? Tout comme la dernière fois ?

-Tout se passera bien. Tu n'auras pas à revivre ça. On va réussir. Et on va s'en sortir vivants, d'accord ? Vivants.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et se contenta de le serrer bien fort.

-Merci… Merci d'être là…

-Quoi qu'il arrive.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques minutes, avant que Musa ne le relâche et se dirige vers son lit.

-Je ferais mieux de dormir un peu. Les prochains jours vont être difficiles.

-Tu as raison. Et demain, on finalisera tout ça avec Sam. Nous allons réussir, Musa. Nous triompherons.

. . . . . . . .

Matinée.

Il huma l'air frais de cette matinée ensoleillée. Cela lui fit du bien. Les arbres frémissaient sous une légère brise. Il se retourna, face vers l'intérieur et reporta son attention sur ce qu'il faisait. Il levait de temps en temps la tête pour jeter quelques coups d'œil discrets, puis il la rabaissait aussitôt. Sam entra dans la pièce. Il rejoignit l'homme dans le silence le plus complet, car l'autre personne demeurait encore endormie. Il se pencha sur les feuilles que tenait son cousin et écarquilla les yeux. Il avait repris le dessin.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dessiné, dit celui-ci à voix basse.

-Environ onze ans.

-En tout cas, tu as toujours autant de talent. Mais dis-moi, comment fais-tu, avec ton épaule déboitée ?

-Je suis gaucher, abruti, va.

-Oh. Oui. C'était stupide.

Tarlock se reconcentra sur son travail.

-C'est magnifique. Mais tu crois vraiment que tu as choisi le bon sujet ?

-Il m'en fallait un qui ne bouge pas. Essaye un peu de trouver ça en pleine nature. Même les arbres s'y mettent. Mais là, ça va.

-Et… T'as l'intention de lui montrer ?

-Sûrement quand je l'aurais achevé.

La troisième personne remua, avant de finir par se réveiller pour de bon.

-Enfin debout.

-Mmm. Salut vous deux… Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ?

-Rien, rien, dirent-ils d'une même voix. Pourquoi ?

-Je vous ait entendu parler. Alors, vous faites quoi ?

Elle repoussa sa couverture, se leva, puis se dirigea vers eux, tandis que Tarlock s'empressa de fermer son bloc de feuilles.

-Sérieusement, Tarlock ? Allez, qu'est-ce que tu dessinais ?

-Qui te dis que je dessinais ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je vous écoutais. Montre-moi, s'il te plait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction de son cousin, qui haussa les épaules, comme pour lui dire que c'était à lui de choisir. Il soupira, mais ils secoua la tête avant de finir par dire

-Je… Pas maintenant, pas encore. Peut-être plus tard…

. . . . . . . .


	21. Chapter 21

« Voilà déjà plus de trois semaines que je suis ici. Que j'ai retrouvé Tarlock et Sam. Et tous les autres. Mais je n'arrive plus à faire face. Je dois mentir sans arrêt aux personnes que je connais depuis toujours, et cela me ronge à petit feu. Mais je tiens bon, cependant eux, ils sont là pour m'aider. Chaque jour, nous retrouvons nos forces. Sam garde le secret. Il n'en parle à personne. Je vois pourtant bien que mes amis commencent à se douter de quelque chose. Mais peu importe. Nous agirons cette nuit. Et tout sera terminé d'ici peu. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cela fonctionne correctement… »

. . . . . . . .

 _-Ne fais pas ça…_

-Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Tu n'es plus là pour me dire ce que je dois faire ou non. Ai-je tort ?

 _-C'est de la folie… Toi et tes amis devez renoncer…_

-Et laisser tomber toutes ces personnes qui comptent sur nous pour les aider ? Ca, jamais. Il est grand temps qu'ils sachent que Maisy Dilorentis est de retour, et avec du renfort.

 _-Il est encore temps d'arrêter, tu sais…_

-Mais je ne veux pas arrêter ! Je refuse de laisser le monde dans son état actuel !

 _-Je t'aurai prévenue…_

-Eh, Musa, tout va bien ?

-Oh, oui, j'ai juste… Rien d'important. Alors, vous êtes prêts ?

-On est bien obligés, non ?

-Sam, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de nous accompagner.

-Ca va pas, non ? Vous allez pas me faire le coup une deuxième fois. Je viens avec vous!

Musa hocha la tête.

-Bon. Tarlock, tu passes devant. Rappelez-vous que nous devons nous montrer le plus discret possible. Personne ne doit nous remarquer.

Et sur ce, tous trois sortirent en silence de la chambre aux murs blancs sinistres. Ils arpentèrent discrètement entre les couloirs, tout en évitant les infirmiers de garde. Et au bout de dix minutes, ils étaient dehors. Musa jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle et se figea. Quelques silhouettes se tenaient debout, juste là, et les trois savaient qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

. . . . . . . .

Pdv Musa

-On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez, tous les trois ?

Flora, Tecna, Riven, et tous les autres étaient là, devant nous. Nous ne voyions dans leurs yeux que de la surprise mélangée à la terreur.

-Vous comptez aller où ? On peut savoir ?

-Tecna, je…

-Non, en fait, ne dis rien. Je sais très bien ce que tu as derrière la tête. Mais tu es devenue cinglée, ou quoi ? T'as décidé de te faire tuer ?

-Non, c'est juste…

-Elle a raison, reprit Flora. Vous trois, vous êtes vraiment insensés. Cela fait quelques jours que l'on vous observe. Mais vous aviez réellement l'intention d'aller affronter Rawan tous seuls ? Et toi, Sam ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu demandes ? Rawan a failli tuer deux des personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus, et il a tué mon père, mon oncle et ma tante. Mais toi, Flora, tu ne sais pas encore ce que ça fait vraiment, de perdre quelqu'un pour toujours, en sachant pertinemment que tu ne le ou la reverras jamais.

-Mais moi aussi, j'ai risqué de perdre plusieurs personnes. Déjà, il y a Musa. Puis Tecna, il y a sept ans, quand elle s'est retrouvée enfermée sur Oméga. Et au cas où elle ne te l'aurais pas dit, Jo aussi, j'ai failli la perdre. Mais cela n'a encore rien à voir avec ce que vous comptiez faire.

-Ça suffit, m'écriai-je. Ecoutez, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Ce que Rawan nous a fait est impardonnable. Et nous allons en finir avec lui.

-Attends, Musa, fit Riven. Je ne te comprends pas. Où est passé la jeune fée qui refusait de faire souffrir ses ennemis, quels qu'ils soient ?

-Les choses ont changé, Riven. Moi, j'ai souffert. Et toutes les nuits, depuis, je cauchemarde. Je vois Rawan vous emmener. Je me sens abandonnée. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir, durant ces quatre années.

-Au contraire, Musa. A chaque seconde loin de toi, j'éprouvais une immense douleur. Le fait de ne pas te savoir saine et sauve me tuait.

Je me tut. Il était sincère. Mais je ne voulais pas reculer. Pas si près du but.

-Musa, reprit-il, je… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Pas une deuxième fois… S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça.

-Je suis désolée, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Puis je me retournai, et partis avec Sam et Tarlock.

-Musa, attends, je… Eh, pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger ?

Nous nous retournâmes. Effectivement, chacun d'eux était immobile.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-Notre plan se déroule comme prévu, dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Comment ça, quel plan ?

-Vous deviez nous retrouver ici. Vous deviez savoir que nous tenterions de nous échapper. Nous savions aussi que vous essayeriez de nous en empêcher. Et tout a fonctionné comme prévu.

-Pourquoi on ne peut plus bouger ?

-C'est un sort magique de très haut niveau, poursuivit Sam. Seuls des magiciens ayant une certaine maîtrise peuvent le faire.

-Que… Quoi ?

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il y a des pouvoirs dont vous ignorez l'existence. Et il se trouve que tous les trois, nous les possédons.

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre, dis-je en m'approchant de Riven. Mais je refuse de mettre ta vie en danger.

-Musa, ne me laisse pas…

-Je n'en ai pas envie… Cependant, c'est mon devoir de vous protéger de la menace de Rawan.

Tarlock s'approcha lentement de moi, m'attrapa par les épaules et me fit reculer.

-Si on veut y aller, Musa, c'est maintenant.

Nous rejoignîmes Sam deux mètres plus loin.

-Flora, commença-t-il. Dis à Jo que… Que je l'aime, et explique à Dean que je n'avais pas le choix, mais qu'il ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort. C'est ma décision, pas la sienne. Je suis le seul responsable.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu n'allais jamais revenir…

-Parce que c'est peut-être le cas.

La fée des Fleurs eut un hoquet de surprise. Tarlock s'avança.

-Ecoutez, vous tous. Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir accepté, accueilli, malgré mes erreurs passées. Et… Si je ne reviens pas,… Sachez que vous allez tous me manquer.

-Je crois que c'est à mon tour de m'exprimer…

Le silence fut total durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent.

-Alors voilà, je… Je tenais à vous remercier, vous tous, pour toutes ces merveilleuses années qui se sont écoulées à vos côtés. Cela me fait de la peine de vous avoir menti durant si longtemps, mais c'était pour votre bien. Et pour répondre à la question que vous allez sûrement me poser, le sort sera levé quand tout sera terminé. Pour conclure, je sais que je n'ai pas été l'image de l' « amie parfaite », que je suis têtue et que je déteste recevoir des ordres, mais… J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. J'imagine que je dois énormément vous décevoir, en faisant cela, mais comme Sam l'a dit, c'est notre choix. C'est pourquoi je ne peux vous promettre de revenir saine et sauve.

J'avançai vers Riven, le regardai une dernière fois dans les yeux, et lui murmurai simplement

-Je t'aime…

Puis nous nous volatilisâmes.

. . . . . . . .

Magix, 5 h 37 pas de pdv

Le soleil se montrait à l'horizon. Tout était calme. Pas un mot n'était échangé entre les trois personnes. Elles avaient tant à se dire, mais elles ne savaient par où commencer.

-Bon, finit par dire l'un d'entre eux, je crois que c'est le moment. Je tenais à vous dire que… Je tiens vraiment à vous. Et je me battrai à vos côtés jusqu'à la fin.

-Merci, Sam. Et… Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Tu m'as aidé dans les moments difficiles, tu as été là pour moi. T'es quelqu'un de vraiment incroyable. Et toi, Tarlock, toi aussi, tu étais présent. Tu as fait des choix qui ont été compromettants pour toi. Tu as souvent mis ta vie en danger pour moi. Alors je tenais à te remercier également.

-Heu… Je crois que ça devient un peu trop sentimental, là, non ? Mais bon, moi aussi, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à dire. Déjà à toi, Musa. Parce que tu es une incroyable amie, et que tu m'as guidé sur la bonne voie. Et puis toi, Sammy. Franchement, on vient vraiment d'une famille de cinglés. Toujours en train de se confronter à la mort. Je crois qu'on a jamais réussi à vivre normalement ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.

-Entre nous, qui voudrait d'une vie sans aventure, d'une vie normale, comme t'as dit ? J'espère juste que Dean et Jo comprendront ma décision…

-Ils comprendront. Cela leur prendra du temps, mais ils s'y feront. Nous avons tous les trois fait ce choix en sachant très bien qu'il y avait peu de chances de nous en sortir. Mais nous allons tout faire pour. Et toi, tu pourras rentrer chez toi, ou bien sur Melody, vivre une vie merveilleuse avec Johanna, et Dean à proximité.

-Moi, fit Tarlock, je retournerai aussi sur Melody. Je me remettrai au dessin. J'irai de temps en temps rendre visite à mes parents. Je sais qu'ils me voient, de là où ils sont. Et toi, Musa ? Tu ne nous a pas encore dit ce que tu ferais.

-Je sais pas… Je pourrais m'installer avec Riven, et du nouveau organiser des sorties avec mes amies. Puis je recommencerai la musique. Eh vous savez quoi ? Je vais même essayer de retrouver les anciens membres de mon groupe !

-T'étais dans un groupe avant? fit Sam.

-Bah… Oui, je l'avais dit, il y a… Ah mais, oui, c'est vrai. T'étais pas là. Je l'ai dit qu'à Tarlock. En fait, un peu avant que Rawan ne débarque, avec des amis, on avait formé un groupe de musique.

-Et.. Et comment s'appelaient les autres membres ?

-Ca, je ne m'en souviens pas. J'imagine que c'est Rawan qui m'a effacé la mémoire, pour me priver de tout bonheur, et m'enlever les joies que j'avais éprouvées, et…


	22. Chapter 22

_-Hey, Musa, attrape !_

 _Elle se retourna rapidement. Alaric venait de lui lancer le micro, qu'elle attrapa maladroitement._

 _-Mais ça va pas, Ric ? Ce truc coûte super cher ! T'es vraiment un grand malade, hein, toi._

 _-Ah, je sais, on me le répète assez souvent… Veuillez accepter, chère Madame, mes excuses les plus sincères… Je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus…_

 _-Ouais, bon, j'ai compris, dis-je en riant. Bon, il faudrait que les deux autres arrivent. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'on aurait dû commencer à répéter._

 _Une jeune fille à la chevelure châtain arriva en courant, accompagné d'un autre gars. Tous deux étaient essoufflés._

 _-Ah, enfin, où étiez-vous passés ?_

 _-Je téléphonais à ma sœur. Celle qui a quinze ans, comme toi. Elle flippe à l'idée que je sois ici._

 _-Mh. Mais en fait, pourquoi t'es venue t'installer sur Melody ?_

 _-Besoin de changer d'air, je suppose. Mais elle me manque. Et la plus petite aussi. Mais je retourne les voir sur notre planète de temps en temps…_

 _-Et moi, j'essayais de fuir mon frère, fit-il._

 _-Il a encore pété un câble, c'est ça ?_

 _-Tout juste. Mais tu le connais, c'est dans sa nature. Il trouve que je me mets en danger, en venant ici._

 _-Je trouve qu'il te surprotège un peu trop, non ? Je sais pas, tu seras bientôt majeur, et il est tout le temps sur ton dos. Tu dois en avoir marre._

 _-Ouais. Mais bon. Je lui en veux pas vraiment. Depuis qu'on a perdu… Tu sais qui… Il peur de me perdre moi, alors…_

 _-Quand même… Il va devoir te laisser voler de tes propres ailes… Bon, je crois que maintenant que vous êtes là, on peut commencer…_

 _-Je vais chercher ma guitare._

 _-Ah, non, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui joue, et toi qui chantes. J'ai écrit un truc, tu me diras ce que t'en penses._

 _-Ok, comme tu veux._

 _Plus tard…_

 _-Wahou, j'adore ce morceau… T'as déjà prévu un titre ?_

 _-Alors en fait, je bloque là-dessus… T'aurais pas une idée, pas hasard ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas… Pourquoi pas « Shattered » ?_

 _-« Brisé » ?_

 _-Oui, je veux dire, ça résume bien la chanson, non ? Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?_

 _-Mh… C'est sympa, vraiment. Va pour ce titre. T'as vraiment de bonnes idées…_

 _-Merci, c'est sympa…_

 _-De rien, S..._

Présent

-Musa ? Hey, Musa, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Celle-ci était par terre. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle s'était retrouvée comme ça. Elle avait sûrement dû tomber suite à ce souvenir un peu trop brusque.

-Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de t'arriver, là ?

-Je… Je me souviens de tout, à présent…

-Quoi ? Comment, ça, tu te souviens ? Mais de quoi ?

-Sam, ça a eu l'air de te choquer, quand je t'ai parlé de mon groupe… Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, je… Je…

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-En fait…

-Alors tout s'explique…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, soucieux.

-Il y a une bonne raison à tout. Tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontré, au milieu de cette forêt ?

-B… Bien sûr que je m'en souviens…

-On a facilement réussi à s'entendre, et cela en très peu de temps… Cela ne t'as pas un peu choqué, toi ?

-Bah… Je n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, en fait…

Musa se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira.

-J'arrive pas à y croire… Tout me reviens…

-Qu'est-ce qui te reviens ?

-Si on a réussi à devenir amis aussi rapidement, c'est parce que… Parce que…

. . . . . . . .

-Je suis navrée, mais ce sort est bien trop puissant pour que nous ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit.

Les directeurs des trois écoles s'étaient réunis à l'hôpital, après avoir reçu le message de Tecna.

-Comment ça, vous ne pouvez rien ? Vous faisiez partie de la compagnie de la Lumière !

-Calme-toi, Tecna, arrête de crier…

-Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me calmer, hein ? Pourquoi ? Ma meilleure amie est là, quelque part, avec deux de nos amis, et elle tente de s'en prendre à Rawan ! Alors je refuse de me calmer !

-STOP, Tecna, ça suffit, s'écria Flora. Faragonda a raison, ce sort est trop puissant pour être déjoué.

-Alors tu abandonnes ? Après tout ce qu'on a fait, tu baisses les bras ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu crois vraiment que je m'en fous ? Musa est mon amie, aussi, et moi non plus je ne veux pas la perdre ! Toutes les personnes présentes ici tiennent à elle, alors calme-toi ! Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire, moi ? Comment veux-tu que j'explique à Dean que son petit frère est en danger de mort ? Et à ma sœur ? Je lui dit quoi, à elle ?

Tecna fondit en larmes. Ce qui ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé auparavant. Et cette fois, elle ne pouvait se blottir dans les bras de Timmy.

-Je… Je suis désolée, Flora, je… Mais comment fais-tu pour… Tu… Tu gardes toujours ton sang-froid, et je ne te vois plus pleurer, alors qu'il y a quelques années, les rôles étaient inversés…

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait taire mes émotions à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, ça doit forcément être la même chose.

. . . . . . . . .

 _-Si on a réussi à devenir amis aussi facilement, c'est parce que… Parce que…_

-Alors, « parce que » quoi ?

-Parce qu'on se connaissait déjà depuis longtemps, Sam.

Celui-ci eu un choc.

-Co… Comment ça, on se connaissait ? Je n t'avais jamais vu avant ce jour en forêt.

-Pas exactement, Sam. Et pour te le prouver, je me contenterai de te dire ceci « Shattered ».

Il releva la tête en direction de la fée de la Musique.

-M… Mais… Comment… Pourquoi ai-je oublié…

-Rawan t'as effacé la mémoire. La mienne aussi, mais tout m'es revenu.

-Tu veux dire que… Nous… Tu… Tu étais dans le groupe de Trading Yesterday ?

-Oui. Et vu que mes souvenirs sont revenus, je sais qu'à présent, toi aussi, tu y étais.

. . . . . . . .

 _Bip… Bip… Bip… Bi…_

-Allô ?

-Oh mon, dieu, Dean t'es là…

-Jo ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ?

-Tu peux me rejoindre à mon appart ?

-Heu.. Ouais, bien sûr. Je serais là dans dix minutes.

Dix minutes plus tard

-Dean, enfin, te voilà…

-Jo, qu'est-ce qui a ? J'étais… Mais, tu pleures ?

-Dean il faut qu'on parle.

-Bah, vas-y, dis-moi, ce qui va pas.

-C'est… Flora m'a appelée, il y a une demi-heure, et… Il y a un problème.

-Flora ? Ta sœur ? Mais c'est quoi, ce problème ?

-Elle était paniquée, j'entendais les autres à travers le combiné, et ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, Tecna pleurait, Riven hurlait, …

-Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, Jo.

-C'est… C'est Sam…

-Sam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, encore ?

-Lui, Musa et Tarlock… Ils sont… Partis…

-Quoi, comment ça, que veux-tu dire par « partis » ?

-Ils… Sont… Partis affronter Rawan…

. . . . . . . .

Pdv Sam

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Durant tant d'années, j'étais plongée dans le noir. J'avais tout oublié. Mais rien n'avait réellement disparu.

-Alors… Tu étais là ? C'était toi…

-J'ai aussi du mal à le croire, Sam. Mais c'est le cas. Tous deux, nous faisions partis du groupe « Trading Yesterday ». Ainsi qu'Alaric et… Et…

-Et qui ? Continue…

-A ton avis ? Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, douce, généreuse, ayant deux sœurs plus jeunes, et venant d'une autre planète que la nôtre. Une fille aimant particulièrement tout ce qui se rapporte aux fleurs et à la beauté de la nature. Une fille qui… Qui…

-Non, c'est pas vrai…

 _-C'était vraiment super ! T'es un pro, Sam. Et ta voix colle super bien, en plus._

 _-Merci, Ric. Bon, on fait une pause ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas ? Je vais nous chercher un truc à boire, fit Musa._

 _Elle s'éloigna, tandis que Sam prit par la main l'autre fille du groupe et l'emmena quelques mètres plus loin. Ils finirent par s'assoir dans l'herbe et contempler le coucher du soleil._

 _-Ça va ?_

 _-Moyen. D'un côté, je suis super heureux à l'idée qu'on ait une nouvelle chanson, mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Dean. Je sais plus quoi faire._

 _-Je comprends. T'as besoin d'espace. Moi aussi, j'en voulais. C'est pour ça que je suis venue m'installer ici. C'est la planète la plus calme de la dimension magique. Il y flotte toujours quelques mélodies reposantes._

 _-Je suis content que tu me comprennes. Et aussi de te connaître, Johanna…_

-Sam, ça va ?

-Tout m'est revenu, à moi aussi… C'était Jo, pas vrai ? C'est elle qui jouait avec nous ?

Musa hocha la tête.

-Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours encore, je lui disais que tout aurait été différent si on s'était rencontrés en premier… Mais c'était déjà le cas… Et cet espèce d'enfoiré de Rawan nous a tout pris. Absolument tout !

-Hey, Sam, calme-toi. On se souvient de tout, à présent. C'est le principal. Et de toutes façons, Rawan va le payer cher.

Il respira profondément et fit descendre la pression. Cela ne lui servirait à rien de s'énerver, surtout maintenant.

-Alors… Toi, Jo et moi, on… On était déjà amis, par le passé ?

-Oui. Cette chanson, dont je parlais tout à l'heure, on l'a faite ensemble. Tu l'a chantée. Tu lui avais même…

-… Trouvé un titre, poursuivit celui-ci. Mais je pense à un truc… Si tout cela nous est revenu, alors Jo aussi doit avoir retrouvé la mémoire.

-Certainement. Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de la réaction qu'elle aura.

-Au fait, j'ai eu un autre flash-back. A propos de mon père. Mais ça, je ne l'avais pas oublié. Cependant, je ne t'en avais jamais parlé.

-Vas-y, explique.

-En fait… Il était chirurgien, lui aussi. Et il travaillait à l'hôpital Ste Meredith.

-Le même hôpital où se trouvait ma mère et les parents de Tarlock, au moment où il a…

-Explosé, acheva Sam. Mon père était à l'intérieur, lui aussi.

-Heu… Les gars…

Musa et Sam stoppèrent leur discussion et tournèrent la tête en direction de Tarlock, qui avait le regard fixé sur un point bien précis, qu'il leur désigna par la suite. Ils venaient d'arriver. Et il était là. Devant eux. Encore plus terrifiant que la dernière fois. Encore plus puissant. Plus féroce. Plus déterminé à éliminer une bonne fois pour toute ses trois plus grands rivaux.

-J'ai bien reçu votre message, dit-il d'une voix mystérieuse et inquiétante.


	23. Chapter 23

« Je m'appelle Musa Dilorentis. J'ai 25 ans. Et aujourd'hui, tout va enfin se terminer. »

« Je m'appelle Sam Winchester. J'ai 28 ans. Et aujourd'hui, nous allons triompher. »

« Je m'appelle Tarlock Evans. J'ai 29 ans. Et aujourd'hui, ma famille sera vengée. »

« Je m'appelle Rawan Owens. J'aurais bientôt 31 ans. Et aujourd'hui, le pouvoir sera mien. »

. . . . . . . .

-Je crois que nous avons trouvé un moyen d'annuler le sort.

-C'est vrai ? Combien de temps vous faut-il ?

-Trois heures. Au minimum.

-Trois heures ? Mais il peut se passer tant de choses, durant tout ce temps !

-Je le sais, Riven. Mais c'est le seul plan que nous ayons. Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée, qu'il ou elle se manifeste tout de suite !

Personne ne répondit.

-Mmm... C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, Griffin, Saladin, mettons-nous au travail.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire, en attendant ? Il n'y a personne qui pourrait nous dire où ils se trouvent ?

-En fait… Il se pourrait que si, figure-toi.

. . . . . . . .

-Vous êtes bel et bien en vie, vous deux, dit-il à l'adresse de Musa et Tarlock.

-Apparemment.

-Et toi, je croyais que tu étais un froussard ayant peur du danger.

-C'est ça, cause toujours, dit Sam.

-Vous êtes cinglés. Vous savez pertinemment que vous n'avez aucune chance de me vaincre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Au contraire, Rawan, détrompe-toi. Et même si nous mourrons aujourd'hui, ce sera dans la gloire et la fierté d'avoir osé te défier.

. . . . . . . .

-Qui ça… M… Moi ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Tu es une grande télépathe, Emily. Tu dois sûrement pouvoir faire quelque chose…

-Je… Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais fait un truc du genre…

-Tu peux y arriver, on a confiance en toi.

Emily s'assit sur un rebord de mur.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous a un effet personnel lui appartenant ?

. . . . . . . .

Les sorts explosaient de toutes parts. La bataille faisait rage. De nombreux bâtiments désaffectés s'effondraient tout autour d'eux. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Musa n'avait plus besoin de se transformer pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle ne craignait plus la peur. Elle faisait face au danger sans reculer. Elle se battait avec courage et détermination.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas prête d'abandonner, lui cria Rawan.

-Jamais !

-Par contre, on dirait que tes amis commencent à manquer d'énergie…

Effectivement, les sorts qu'envoyaient Tarlock et Sam étaient de moins en moins puissants.

-Nous continuerons à nous battre. Nous ne te laisserons pas nous vaincre.

. . . . . . . .

-Flora, je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Où est Sam, où est mon frère ?

-Je… Je suis désolée, Dean, je… Je ne sais pas, lui, Musa et Tarlock sont partis affronter Rawan.

-C'est pas vrai… Et vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient se trouver ?

-Emily est en train de jeter un sort de localisation. Mais on ne sait pas combien de temps cela va encore durer.

-Et vous, vous ne faites rien ?

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, on est incapables de bouger.

-Mmm. Ça, c'est du Sam tout craché. Faire le sale boulot pour que personne d'autre ne soit blessé. Mais vous n'avez aucune autre piste ?

-Non, aucune.

-Tant pis, on… On va vous aider, Jo et moi. On va vous filer un coup de main, et on va les retrouver tous les trois.

-Attends… Où est passé le Dean Winchester entrant dans une colère noire dès qu'il apprend que son frère a fait un truc dangereux sans l'avoir mis au courant ?

-Celui-là, je l'ai tué. J'ai décidé de lui laisser un peu d'espace. Mais pas quand il fait des conneries pareilles.

. . . . . . . .

« Je tiens bon, contrairement à notre adversaire. Sam et Tarlock s'épuisent, mais ils tiennent aussi. Nous pouvons y arriver. Nous allons enfin en finir avec tout ça. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Vivre notre vie, sans craindre la peur à nouveau. »

« C'est presque terminé. Nous voyons bien que Rawan est presque à bout. Il ne va pas tarder à tomber. Sam et Musa ne baissent pas les bras, eux non plus. Ils sont aussi déterminés que moi. Nous allons y arriver. Nous allons pouvoir rentrer et reprendre nos vies normalement. »

« Dans quelques instants, Rawan sera vaincu. On pourra recommencer à vivre. Je pourrais entendre à nouveau la mélodieuse voix de Jo et les crises incessantes de mon frère. On peut rentrer. Nous sommes si près de but, à présent. »

« Je commence à manquer cruellement d'énergie. Mes ennemies se révèlent bien plus puissants que la dernière fois. Et j'ignore combien de temps il me reste. Moi, Rawan, je risque de me faire vaincre. Et il est hors de question que cela arrive. Je ne me laisserai pas abattre. Pas si facilement. D'ailleurs… J'ai déjà tout prévu. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps… »

. . . . . . . .

-Jo, arrête de pleurer, tout va s'arranger, je te le promets…

-Comment as-tu pu le laisser partir ? Tu n'as absolument rien fait pour le retenir !

-Jo, je ne crois pas que cela soit vraiment utile que tu t'emportes ainsi contre ta sœur…

-La ferme, Dean ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Des larmes commencèrent à couler.

-Je… Je suis désolée, Jo, je n'ai rien pu faire… Il a utilisé un sort puissant contre nous pour ne pas être suivi, mais… Il tenait à ce que je te transmette un message. Il t'aime, Jo. Et il te demande à toi, Dean, de ne pas t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Il a insisté sur le fait que tu n'y étais pour rien et que c'était sa décision.

-Comment ne pas m'apitoyer ? J'étais responsable de lui, Flora. Et je…

Quelqu'un arriva en courant. Emily. Il y avait une pointe de joie et de satisfaction dans ses yeux verts.

-Je les ai trouvés…

-Parfait, fit Dean. Je me dépêche d'aller là-bas et je les ramène.

-Non, Dean, c'est trop dangereux !

-Pas si je l'accompagne, dit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent.

-Il est hors de question que tu m'accompagnes, Johanna.

-Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'en empêcher ? Je te rappelle qu'on a le même niveau, pour ce qui est des pouvoirs. Et je refuse de laisser tomber Sam, tu entends ? Je l'aime.

-Je sais. Et c'est pourquoi je vais t'obliger à rester ici. Imagine que tu te fasses tuer, là-bas, et que Sam, lui, est toujours en vie ? Il préfèrerait se tuer plutôt que d'apprendre que sa copine est morte en essayant de le sauver.

Jo ne lui répondit pas. Dean avait raison, cette fois. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et ce n'était pas le moment de le contredire. Sur ce, elle le laissa s'en aller, sous les paroles réconfortantes de l'ex-doyenne d'Alféa.

. . . . . . . .

-Un de moins, s'écria-t-il.

Effectivement, Tarlock, à bout de forces, était retombé inanimé sur le sol glacé. Les deux autres auraient voulu aller aider leur ami, mais s'ils baissaient leur garde, c'en était fini pour eux. Et ils continuèrent à lutter ensemble. Puis l'un des sorts de Sam atteignit Rawan à la jambe. Il se posa sur le sol à son tour, mais sans pour autant arrêter de combattre. Au contraire, il redoubla de colère et de rage.

« Il est temps pour moi d'exécuter mon plan… »

Personne ne le vit venir. Cela avait été si rapide que ni Musa, ni Sam n'avait remarqué le camion chargé de lames de bois à proximité. Ils auraient dût y prêter attention. Si seulement ils avaient su… Si seulement…

« Vous allez regretter d'avoir voulu m'affronter… »

Le véhicule explosa. Les bois volèrent dans tous les sens. Mais au quart de seconde près, Musa avait réagi, et elle s'était protégée d'une bulle magique, qui arrêta la plus grande partie de ces armes « naturelles ».

Une fois tout le reste retombé, elle annula son sort de protection et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Rawan. Celui-ci, au lieu d'être furieux de ne pas l'avoir tuée, avait encore son sourire malsain aux lèvres. Il paraissait ravi. Mais pourquoi ? Elle avait survécu tant de fois à ses menace qu'il devrait en avoir marre, à ce point-là… Mais non. Rien de tout ça. Et ce n'est que quelques secondes après qu'elle comprit. Elle se retourna furtivement et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.

. . . . . . . .

« Merde, t'es où, Sam… »

Depuis une dizaine de minutes, Dean arpentait les rues désertiques de Magix à la recherche du trio. Emily n'avait pas réussi à être plus précise, mais elle avait cependant réussi à lui délimiter un périmètre.

« Pourquoi tu fais toujours autant de conneries ? »

Il tremblait. Pas de froid. De peur, plutôt. La peur de ne jamais retrouver son frère. Son petit frère.

. . . . . . . .

Pdv Musa

Rawan profita de mon moment d'inattention pour m'agripper à la gorge et me plaquer contre le sol. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Seuls mes bras étaient encore mobiles, et ils tentaient désespérément de repousser le sorcier, en vain. Je n'y arrivais plus. Il allait gagner. Et pour de bon, cette fois. Je ne sais plus quoi ressentir. J'aimerais faire taire mes émotions, pour ne plus avoir peur, mais… C'est impossible… Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Riven.

Rawan se pencha au-dessus de moi, et me dit, d'une voix brisée par la fatigue, mais également la future possession du pouvoir total

-Alors… Chère Gardienne de Melody… Qu'est-ce que cela te fait de te retrouver démunie, comme tu l'es maintenant ? Quelle tristesse que tu ne puisses utiliser tes pouvoirs dans ces conditions…

Il resserra un peu plus son étau autour de ma gorge. Puis me vint une idée. La dernière, sûrement. Ma main gauche alla tâter le sol froid et humide, tandis que je disais, avec le reste d'air que je possédais

-Donc… Rawan… Tu n'as toujours… Rien… Compris…

Son regard se durcit. Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment comprendre ce que je voulais dire par là. Mais qu'importe. C'était à moi de savoir quoi faire. Je l'agrippai à l'épaule de ma main droite et lui dit, cette fois, d'une voix ferme et sûre

-Je suis de la veille école.

Et le pieu de bois que je tenais dans mon autre main s'enfonça dans la chair de celui qui allait être mon meurtrier.

. . . . . . . .


	24. Chapter 24

Pdv Musa.

Le pieu toujours à ma portée, et la main gauche ensanglantée, je me levai le plus rapidement possible, tout en regardant une dernière fois celui qui avait tenté de me tuer tant de fois. Puis je me mis à courir.

 _Je me retournai furtivement et plaquai mes mains contre ma bouche…_

Connaissez-vous cette sensation horrible, lorsque vous voyez un de vos meilleurs amis, étendu par terre, une lame de bois tranchante enfoncée dans l'estomac ?

. . . . . . . .

-Le… Le sort… Il est levé…

-Alors ça veut dire… Qu'ils ont réussi...

Jo fondit en larmes, tout en pensant au fait qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver Sam.

-Ils vont revenir… Revenir…

. . . . . . . .

« Allez, Sam, où es-tu, bordel ? »

Il sentait la panique monter peu à peu en lui, avant qu'il ne reçoive un message de Jo, lui expliquant que le sort d'immobilité était enfin levé. Dean soupira. Cela voulait donc dire que tout était terminé. Enfin, presque. Il y avait encore la question de retrouver son frère. Puis la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait finit par déboucher sur une place spacieuse, mais le spectacle était triste à voir. Les bâtiments en ruines, un camion à moitié carbonisé,… Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Puis il entendit quelque chose. Un bruit. Des pleurs. Il se mit à courir en direction du camion, le contourna, puis s'arrêta net.

-Non…

Musa était à genoux. Les membres ensanglantés. Les mains crispés sur celles de quelqu'un d'autre. La deuxième personne se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle ne disait rien. Elle était aussi bouleversée que la fée de la Musique. Dean se remit à courir. Il les rejoignit. Musa leva la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux étaient remplis de désespoir et de tristesse. Tout comme les siens. Il s'agenouilla à son tour. A côté de la personne étendue gisait une lame de bois rougie par le sang. Il tourna la tête à nouveau sur la personne immobile.

-Non, pas ça…

-Je… Je suis désolée, Dean. J'ai pas eu le temps de le prévenir… Le camion a explosé, et…

Elle se tut. Elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle souffrait. Dû au manque d'énergie et à la souffrance.

-Sam… Me laisse pas…

. . . . . . . .

-Pourquoi ne reviennent-ils pas ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Tecna. Mais ils ne vont pas tarder. J'en suis sûre.

-Vraiment. Tu penses ou t'en es sûre ?

-Je sais, pas, ok ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, je ne sais rien.

. . . . . . . .

-Je… Je crois que je peux le ramener.

-Quoi ?

Dean tourna la tête dans ma direction.

-Je t'ai dit que je pouvais le ramener.

-Mais… Comment…

-J'ai de puissants pouvoirs de guérison. Si je concentre assez d'énergie, je… Je te le ramènerai à la vie.

-Attends, Musa, s'opposa Tarlock. Tu te souviens de ce que tu nous as dit ? Cela te coûterait la vie, si tu commettais une seule manipulation, et en plus, tu es blessée.

-Quel est celui que tu préfères ? Moi, ou Sam ?

-La question ne se pose pas, Musa. Si cela rate, je vous perdrai tous les deux.

-Tu ne changeras en rien ma décision. Je refuse que Sam… nous quitte à jamais. Dean a trop besoin de lui. Et pourquoi tu veux vraiment m'en empêcher, alors que…

-Tu risques de mourir…

-Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Musa posa ses mains sur la blessure de Sam. Elle concentra son énergie dessus.

 _« Non, arrête ! »_

 _-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas le perdre !_

 _« Tu vas y laisser ta vie… »_

 _-Pas forcément. Tu me sous-estimes._

 _« Pourquoi tiens-tu à le sauver ? »_

 _-Mais parce que je tiens à lui ! Cela fait des années que l'on se connaissait. Je refuse de le laisser mourir, alors que j'ai les capacités de le faire revenir. Son frère et Jo ont vraiment besoin de lui, tu comprends ?_

 _« Non, je ne te comprends pas. Tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi, mais tu es prête à tout gâcher, pourtant… »_

 _-Parce que l'amitié vaut toutes les vies de cet Univers…_

(pdv Musa)

Mon énergie et mes pouvoirs s'évaporent. Je n'ai plus la force de tenir. Je m'effondre dans les bras de Tarlock. Je l'entends répéter encore et encore mon nom. Mais je ferme les yeux, épuisée. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai réussi à sauver Sam. Dans le cas contraire, quand j'aurai retrouvé mon énergie, je recommencerai. Encore. Il ne mérite pas de mourir. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai… Jamais…

. . . . . . . .

 _Bip… Bip… Bip…_

Quand ce bruit va-t-il enfin cesser ?

 _Bip… Bip… Bip…_

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni combien de temps j'ai dormi. La seule dont je me souviens…

 _Bip… Bip… Bip…_

Je tourne la tête. Celle-ci me fait mal. Mon bras droit est relié à des tonnes de fils. Je les reconnais. Ca y est, je sais où je suis. Mais cela n'explique en rien le fait que je m'y retrouve.

 _Bip… Bip… Bip…_

Je regarde devant moi. Il est assis juste à côté. Les avant-bras sur les genoux, la tête baissée, le pied gauche tapant nerveusement contre le sol lisse. Je tente de bouger davantage. En vain. Quant à lui, il me regarde enfin. Il se lève d'un bond, se dirige vers moi, et me prends la main. Il me sourit.

-D… Dean…

-Salut, ptit frère… Comment ça va ?

-Je… Je sais, pas, je… j'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Toi, Tarlock et Musa, vous êtes partis affronter Rawan. Puis il a provoqué un accident, et… tu as été gravement blessé...

-J'imagine que c'est toi qui m'a ramené… En tout, cas, vous avez fait vite, pour me sauver.

-On ne t'as pas sauvé, Sammy.

Je relève la tête en direction de mon frère.

-Quoi, comment ça ?

-Quand… Quand je vous ai retrouvé,… tu étais… Tu étais mort.

-Quoi ? Et pourquoi je suis là, alors, à parler avec toi ?

-C'est Musa. Elle t'a sauvé la vie avec ses pouvoirs de guérison. Il y avait peu de chances que cela fonctionne, et pourtant… Tu es en vie… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, tu sais. Et ne t'avise jamais de me refaire un truc du genre « je me casse, je vais risquer ma vie, voilà ».

-Promis, Dean. Où est Jo ? Je peux la voir ?

-Flora va l'amener. Je crois que tu vas avoir une longue conversation avec elle…

-Sans blagues… Et Rawan, alors ?

-Mort.

-Vraiment ? Comment ?

-Musa l'a tué. Un pieu dans le cœur. Puis elle s'est empressée de te sauver. Tarlock était blessé, lui aussi, mais ça allait.

-Et… Il va venir me voir ?

A peine ai-je terminé ma phrase que la porte s'est ouverte, et mon cousin est apparu sur le seuil.

-Sam… Tu vas bien…

-Et toi ? Je t'ai vu t'évanouir, et… Plus rien.

-Moi, ça va.

-Où est Musa ? J'aimerais la remercier…

-Après t'avoir sauvé, elle a perdu connaissance. Elle n'avait plus d'énergie. Ton frère nous a téléportés jusqu'ici, et on s'est dépêchés de t'administrer les potions nécessaires pour que tes blessures guérissent totalement.

-Alors dans ce cas, j'irai la voir dès qu'elle sera réveillée.

Tarlock s'est approché de moi et s'est assis sur le rebord de mon lit. Il a fini par dire, la gorge nouée

-Sam… Elle ne se réveillera pas…

. . . . . . . .

 _Pdv « ? »_

 _-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

 _-Cette fille est intéressante, dis-je d'une voix calme. Elle a énormément de bravoure et de courage, par rapport à d'autres… Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elle._

 _Je saluai « … », et partis dans la direction opposée. En tant d'années, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Une simple humaine, ayant tout de même quelques pouvoirs, prête à se sacrifier à tout moment pour ceux qu'elle aime._

 _-Attends, « … », elle t'intéresse tant que ça ?_

 _Je me retournai et approuvai d'un signe de tête._

 _-Oui. Une personne pareille, je me dois de la rencontrer, non ? Et c'est une personne importante. Tu sais très bien comment cela fonctionne. Cette fille est, enfin, était, la Gardienne de Melody, et nous nous devons de l'accueillir comme il se doit._

 _Je laissai « … » seul pour de bon et m'envolai. Je devais la rencontrer. Savoir qui elle était vraiment. Cela m'intriguait énormément…_


End file.
